My Past Is Not Your FuturePysche!
by Quantom
Summary: It would seem that Chris Parker has it made. He's got the looks, wit, and basketball. But like the roots of an ancient tree, his destiny is interweaved by betrayal, passion and secrecy. Major author's note! Decide the future of this fic!
1. This Is My Life!

I never believed in anything. Jesus? Heroes? Naw, I figured since all life gave me was pain, how can there ever be a savior in this world. They say when a child is a witness to heartrending accident, they're scarred for life. Is that what I am? I can't tell....  
  
Oh how marvelous a gun was, especially this one. It was silver, about sixteen inches long. Nicely polished too. To a seven year old boy who knows nothing of the world, a gun was merely something to fawn over, because it was so shiny, to a group of thugs who struggled to get a home, a gun was a weapon; their shortcut to ecstasy. But to my dad, who did everything in the world to save lives. It took life...his life.  
  
BAM!!!!  
  
"Dad!" A little boy barely around seven yelled his father's name as he witnessed him fall to the ground in a bloody heap.  
  
The world was filled with angst cries and rushing feet. It was just wrong. Everything was. Didn't they care? Didn't they care that my dad just hit the ground and was showing no signs of life?!? No. All they cared about was running away from the killers. Those bastards! I promise with every breath in me I will avenge the sin they have committed. Did they really think they can do this and walk away with no consequences.  
  
The little boy glared at the run away car speeding off into the main road. He than turned to his father and his gaze soften. "Dad? Can you hear me?" When he got no response the little boy stroked his father's cheek. "I'm sorry, dad! I wasn't strong enough to save you!" Everything went black. For me anyway. Sunlight? Haha, it didn't exist.  
  
It was a graveyard. The little boy was wearing a suit, he was currently standing in front of a tombstone, unfazed. Two little African American boys walked up to the tattered friend. One was two years older than his little brother, they came to pay homage to their friend as well as their condolences on the lost of his father.  
  
"Chris? Are you gonna be okay?" The younger boy asked concern putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
They boy revealed as Chris slowly turned his head to his best friend. "I don't know, Julius. I don't anything these days."  
  
The older boy approached them sternly. "Don't beat yourself up, Chris. Your a kid there was nothing you could have done."  
  
"Thanks, Aidan."  
  
"So where do you go from here?" Julius asked.  
  
Chris sighed. "I have no idea. Mom wants to move me and Jesse to Miami, but I don't want to leave my dad behind." He said turning to the tombstone to make his point to his friend.  
  
Julius leaned into Aidan. "Do you think he's in denial about his father being dead?"  
  
"Your such a jerk!" Aidan snarled pushing his brother down.  
  
Julius stood up. Furiously. "Hey I was just asking, why you always gotta be pushing me!" He yelled as he pounced onto his brother.  
  
"Hey, hey!" Chris retorted.  
  
"Owe!" Julius screamed in pain. His brother had gotten him up and slammed him back down again.  
  
Aidan looked at his brother concern when he noticed he wasn't moving on the ground. "Oh my god! Julius I didn't mean it."  
  
Just than Julius bolted up and grabbed his brother by the collar bringing him down with him. "Sucker, that was your move!"  
  
Chris started to laugh. He loved the way his friends functioned. Julius was the loud-mouthed rowdy kid constantly getting himself in trouble with parents. Aidan was the athletic one who was too serious for his own good. These two boys had grown up around the neighborhood and they weren't so nice to him when he first moved to Antelope Meadows. They told him about this frog that was supposed to be ten stories tall, that lived in the pond and how they were planning to catch it. He wanted to fit in so badly, so he foolishly went with them to capture the frog only to be tricked and abandoned in the forest. But he memorized the way they came in and found his way out. The boys were so impressed they decided to take him under him under their wing. In their household it was obvious that their father Rick prefer Aidan instead of Julius.  
  
"Stop it Aidan, your really killing him!" Chris shouted as he join the bunch on the floor, trying his best to break his quarreling friends.  
  
"Boys!" A woman around her late twenties walked up to the three boys. As soon as she was three feet away from them the trio jumped up and had a look of panic on their faces. They just attracted the wrong woman!  
  
She just sighed angrily as she grabbed her two sons by the ears and started dragging them across to the car. "I told you not to get your clothes dirty and what do I find? Y' all are rolling around in the grass fighting about-- I don't even want to find out about it this time!"  
  
"Yes mama!" They both perked up in pain. Than the woman turned to Chris and her expression soften. "Chris, sweetie. I'm sorry about your father. Just remember that our house is always open if you ever need it."  
  
Chris smiled, he loved this woman a lot. "Thanks Mrs. Miles."  
  
As the three figures faded a little girl came over at their wake.  
  
"Hey! Tris! Tris!"  
  
Chris turned to face his little sister, Jesse who, like always tackled him by the leg. "Tris, mom wants us to come to the car."  
  
"Alright Jesse."  
  
My dad always said "To be a man, you had to learn from your mistakes." Well I made a lot of them.  
  
Chris turned to the tombstone one last time engraved 'Peter Parker: Devoted father and husband.' Before he headed out with his little sister to the waiting car he spoke to his father in spirit.  
  
"I promised to pay homage to your duties, dad. Just like I always said I would.:  
  
11 Years Later...  
  
The clock struck six o' clock. BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEE-  
  
From within the blanket an arm extended and smacked the alarm clock shut.  
  
I need a new alarm clock. The figure said to himself. When he turned to his left he saw that his buddy was snuggling back into sleep after the disturbance of the alarm clock.  
  
"How thick can you get?" He asked himself as he grabbed the pillow and smacked him with it.  
  
The teenager groaned but relaxed again as a silly grin crept upon his face. "Oh Xena, my warrior princess." He mumbled.  
  
Chris just rolled his eyes and stood up. He was about 6'4 so it must have hurt a lot when he slammed his body against his friend.  
  
"Oh!" The boy opened his eyes and gasped loudly. "Hey." He started to stir and got first glance as his pal. "Your not my warrior Princess, your Chris Parker!"  
  
"Yeah and you need to get up, before were late for school, Julius."  
  
"What does it matter to you, my guess it your gonna be late in college just as much as you were in High School." Julius retorted, angry with his friend for waking him up from his peaceful slumber.  
  
I can not believe the living arrangement I got myself into. They day of my dad's funeral I had asked my mom to let me stay in New York. She was reluctant at first, she didn't want to lose me anymore than I wanted to lose her, she was all that I had left in a parent. But it was important for me to stay. I couldn't explain why, but I could tell she understood exactly how important it was to me, so she arranged it for me to live with Aidan and Julius in their house....indefinitely.  
  
Aidan walked it and saw that Chris was just staring at himself in the mirror. "What's up C? You trying to see if you got a mustache?" He joked.  
  
Chris just shrugged it off. He though he was....okay looking, he had black hair, okay it was blonde but Julius was trying to get extra credit for a science project three weeks ago and he used Chris' hair as a guinea pig. He was relieved when he saw the sprouts of blonde hair forming in the base of his scalp. He had piercing hazel eyes that Niecy Miles use to tease him about.  
  
"Don't try so hard, man. 'Cause those little whiskers don't cut!" Aidan laughed.  
  
Angered Chris turned to Aidan with a lopsided grin. "Dude your 21 years old and yet your 19 year old brother has a full goatee before you can even grow a whisker!"  
  
He knew he hit a sensitive nerve. Growing up the Miles brothers looked pretty much the same. Asphalt colored hair which was trimmed into a fade. Same coal-like eyes. The only differences was that Julius was three inches smaller with a beard!  
  
Aidan moved his mouth as if he was gonna say something but than he just waved it off and walked away.  
  
Coming down the stairs Julius kissed his mom on the cheek. "Hey, ma. Oh, that smells good!"  
  
"Thank you baby." She said appreciating the compliment. "Now Julius I want you and your brother to help Chris out. It's not easy being 18 years old and starting college for the first time in your life."  
  
"Chill mom, I got it the first twenty times you told me!" Julius poured himself a glass of apple juice and than took his seat on the table. "Besides he's been my best bud since we were six years old, we ain't gonna let anything bad happen to him."  
  
Niecy just sighed. "Alright I just worried about him. Sometimes I think if he wasn't so withdrawal he might get off his gloomy spell and soar for the stars."  
  
"Woo Hoo!" Spider-man yelled throughout the city of New York as he swung across the sky scrapers in a feral arc that snapped him around the urban metropolis like a yo-yo. He fired a web-line and another, swooping around from one side of the street to the other. A simple pedestrian looked up when he heard his yell. "It's spider-man!" From that one yell people were lining up yanking out their cameras trying to get just one photo of him. But the man behind the mask was sure that by the time they got him in their viewfinders, he would be long gone. He may have only gotten his powers two months ago but since than he has worked hard until the entire city was his playground.  
  
He did a back-flip to land on top of a tall building before settling the adrenaline rush he just had a few minutes ago. Looking downward he smiled: He had done it. He swung around the city again but this time he hadn't hit anything! He could have never done that a few weeks ago.  
  
"I promised to pay homage to your duties, dad." He muttered removing his mask to reveal Chris Parker underneath the facade. (A/N: Who saw that coming?) It was two months ago that he woke up with an excruciating headache, his eyes were red and his tongue felt like carpet rug. Hell, when he went downstairs Niecy though he had a hangover and phoned his mother about it! Six hours later he felt fine, but different somehow. It was only until he was nearly hit with a car that he noticed there was something really wrong with him. He sensed the car coming and dove about six feet above the streets right onto the wall, were he STUCK! It scared the hell out him so much he ran around the city like a maniac, crashing into everything in his path. But after he calmed down, a new feeling washed over him. The feeling like he owed something to himself and his father.  
  
Now whenever he beat up a bad guy, he felt like a piece of his father's soul came back to life, urging him to continue a work that wasn't finish, not just yet. It wasn't long before he got a real kick out of being a super hero, what he didn't get a kick out of was being late to class on his first day, AGAIN. He looked at his watch and noticed he was already two minutes late. Putting his mask back on he sighed heavily before shooting a sling of web onto a nearby building and taking off once again. He had wandered onto a robbery case involving an old man, one thing led to anther and here he was. Trying to get to school by webbing himself around the city. Oh if only daddy had told him about this part of the job...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	2. I Ride The Bench!

Julius looked at Chris with a disappointed gaze. "You were over ten minutes late! Listen, man this ain't high school, a 'right! Your on probation for the next five days and if coach finds out that your constantly late, you can kiss your scholarship goodbye!"  
  
Chris sighed heavily as he walked with his best friend to his first period class. That's right he was on probation, like everything in his life if he wanted something, he would have to earn it. During his high school year he played basketball and pushed himself to the max every time to get recognized by one of the many searching scouts, and afterwards he earned himself a scholarship to U of A.  
  
"Look, sunshine. I appreciate you looking after me and all, but you ain't my mother, fool!" Chris retorted.  
  
Julius just gave him a annoyed glared, he just used his most hated nickname! "Come on now you know you don't even listen to your own mother!"  
  
Chris was about to say something but Julius put his finger to his lips, motioning for him to be quiet. "We gotta hurry or we're gonna be late for practice.... Oh wait! Were already late!"  
  
The gym was filled with about ten boys running up and down the court in their formal silver practice jerseys. Cheerleaders were on the sidelines practicing their new routines and there were a few people watching them from the stands. But were was Chris and Julius? On the freakin' bench rotting as they watched Aidan burn another player. Yup, on this team it was Aidan's world and the rest of the fellas was just living in it.  
  
"So your telling me, that this is what I came here for, to ride the bench." He than stated sarcastically, "I'm so sorry I missed about eighteen minutes of this!"  
  
Julius just turned to him with smile. "Don't worry man once coach lightens up and gives you playing time he will see your one heck of a basketball player!"  
  
"And if he doesn't."  
  
Julius than patted the seat. "Than I got a special place for you, always!"  
  
"Gee, thanks." Chris said rolling his eyes.  
  
Pivoting rapidly Aidan pumped faked left to get his man in the air before dashing right pass him to go for the win. Leaving his feet he had no other choice but to windmill around once before having to reverse the ball in the hoop when a very LARGE center came over to block.  
  
"Ahh!" He yelled throughout the gym. It was good!  
  
Coach just had a look of 'wow' on his face.  
  
Chris turned to Julius. "I'll take Aidan on the next score you take Bradley ."  
  
"No way! You take Bradley and I get Aidan!"  
  
Chris than turned back onto the court. "I don't get it Aidan use to be our friend. What happened?"  
  
"He got popular. It happens." Julius whispered sadly. "So for real buddy, were you late because, well you know, you were doing your crime fighting thing?"  
  
Chris grinned. The only person he ever confined in was Julius, he knew that not only would Julius support him fully, but he would also think it was really cool. "Yeah, you can not believe how many crimes are committed at 6:00 in the morning!" He said amazed.  
  
"Well what did you expect? We're living in New York. You walk down the streets and even a white girl will give you attitude, at night you can get mugged by a nun!" Julius explained. "All I'm sayin' is I want you to be careful. Don't want to wake up one morning and find out they gunned down my best friend."  
  
"Gee, thanks for the confidence." Chris snorted.  
  
The duo could here the coach blowing his whistle warningly. "Look out!"  
  
A basketball was accidentally thrown by the point guard and it was heading straight for them on the bench! Clunk! It hit Julius square in the head, knocking over!  
  
"Yo, man are you okay?" Chris asked helping him up.  
  
Julius just wobbled around shaking his head. "Yeah I'm cool. Mad love brother!"  
  
Chris stared. "Um you know I'm white, right?"  
  
In a dark alley a woman backed up frightened beyond belief. She was heading home after a long hard day of work and she tried to walk to a short cut in the alley but found a dead end right into the hands of one big bulky man.  
  
"Please, don't hurt me!" She begged.  
  
The man just pulled out a knife from his coat pocket. "Come on now will take it slow. Besides I like woman who play it gentle."  
  
His laughed maniacally, as the woman whimpered.  
  
Just than a powerful voice rang throughout the alleyway. "That's too bad because I heard your mama plays it rough!"  
  
Swinging into action spider-man kicked the man in the chest before doing a nifty back flip to land on all four. "How you doing?"  
  
picking up his knife he glared at the intruder. "I'll get you!"  
  
Chris ducks under for a while when the crazed lunatic attacked him wildly with the knife.  
  
"I think you need some more practice with that thing." Chris said smugly.  
  
The man angrily tried to hit him with his opposite hand. "Shut up!"  
  
Chris just smiled at his infuriated face. "And you wonder why you can't get yourself a girlfriend!"  
  
The mugger tried to kick him in the stomach but Chris just caught his foot and than threw him down of the pavement. Than he lifted him back up and slammed him against the wall, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Well my job here is done." He stated proudly.  
  
The woman ran over to him. "Thank you, how can I ever repay you?"  
  
"Never walk down another dark alley again." And with that he shot web to a nearby tower and took off.  
  
When your swinging throughout the city like some sort of a jungle-man your mind wanders. Chris was thinking if he made the right decision to stay in New York instead of moving to Miami with his family. All he had was his mother and Jesse, he felt really bad about ditching them like that, god only knows how badly Jesse took the news. The little girl stayed up in her room all day and when she came back down Chris tried to explain things to her and she expressed her feelings by throwing a chair at him. He calls them four times a week, but there's a big difference between wanting something and actually getting it. Oh, well his folks was thousands of miles away and for now the Miles brothers and Niecy Cambridge were his family, boy was this gonna be an interesting year.  
  
"What is that?" Chris wanted to go home so badly, but he caught a glimpse of someone, or something flying over the building.  
  
"Hey wait a minute, Spider-man runs this part of the neighborhood not Super- man!" He than turned around and stated to give chase to the being . "If it is him, I hope I'm gonna have to sling faster than a speeding bullet."  
  
"Hey, you!" Chris yelled finally seeing that this was in fact NOT Super-man but something else.  
  
The figure was tall, it had long white hair, blood-shot eyes, and to top it off it had this long ivory colored fangs dripping with blood.  
  
Chris just sighed when he finally got the thing to stop. "Oh snaps, my life is starting to turn into Ann Rice novel!"  
  
"What do you want bug boy!" The vampire snarled, his voice oozing with venom.  
  
"Arachnids, spiders are arachnids not bugs." Chris joked.  
  
The vampire just hissed.  
  
"I take it that the bloody mouth thing isn't because you tooth fell out. I can't allow you to hurt innocent people, pest!"  
  
"What are you gonna do about it?" The vampire laughed in a malice tone.  
  
Chris looked past the vampire and saw the person he knew was gonna show up. "Not me. Him."  
  
When the vampire turned around a man on a motorcycle ran circles three times to add some flare to his motorcycle. He than got off and removed his helmet. The man was Blade, the slayer of vampires. Unsheathing his weapon he bared his sword, it was shining dark green and the electricity that pass through it had the vampire sweating in no time.  
  
"Didn't anybody tell you." Blade boomed. "It's open season for blood suckers!"  
  
Blade got up speed he leaped into the air, tearing into the vampire's body and than he repeating the process from the opposite direction, both times sparks bursting from the parasite thanks to the sharp blades from his sword.  
  
Chris exposed his arm to check on his watch. "Twenty seconds? Come on Blade you could have finished him off in ten!"  
  
Blade just grinned. Only two people in the world knew about Chris' secret, Julius his raucous comrade and Blade, his jagged teacher. "Christopher I see you've been busy since your last visit."  
  
"Yeah, well I've been busy. So how's Whistler, is he gonna be okay?"  
  
Blade face grew solemn. "He'll be fine, the vampire only got his arm."  
  
Chris sighed. "That's good to hear, I was worried that I would have to go to another funeral."  
  
Blade got onto his bike. "I'll be going now, I see you soon Christopher, but hopefully not too soon." With that he was gone.  
  
Blade was rough on him growing up, there was no doubt about that. But he wasn't trying to pick on him because he was small, he was being rigged on him because he didn't want his size affecting him in any way. He may seem mysterious and cruel but once you earn his trust, they guy isn't half as mysterious of cruel as you think.  
  
"Well I better go home and sleep, wouldn't want to be too tired to sit on the bench all day!" With that he took off into the direction of Antelope Meadows. 


	3. Something's Coming

"Alright what about her!" Julius asked excitedly.  
  
Chris just rolled his eyes. They were watching TRL and every time a pretty girl would pop out from the screen, Julius would shriek and ask him if he had a shot with one of them.  
  
Aidan just threw a gum wrapper at him. "That girl will never go out with your ugly-ass! Hell the 300 pound whale blocking the fine chick in the red wouldn't go out with you!"  
  
"Oh I'm ugly! Fool everybody says we look alike, that means you ugly too!" Julius riposted.  
  
Aidan just snarled at him. "No man, I got the athletic genes and the good- looking genes, you got your genes from mom's side of the family, you know with the big bearded lady!"  
  
"No I'm better looking than you! Just check out the stash!" Julius stated proudly rubbing his facial hair.  
  
"You mean the hearth rug?"  
  
Chris was lying on the couch counting down from ten knowing that was all the time it took before the two brothers would explode on each other. He was right.  
  
Julius jumped on his brother and Aidan flipped Julius on his back causing them to fall over the couch onto the floor. The two started wrestling and yelling at each other as Chris turned up the volume.  
  
"Nothing ever changes around here." Chris said bored rigid.  
  
Just than Niecy came down the stairs and walked right past her warfare sons and handed Chris the phone. "It's for you, she said she's the girl from the pool party and that'd you know her."  
  
"Cool." Chris replied. "Sup, baby. You gonna give me love or what?"  
  
Chris could hear a feminine voice grunt on the other line. "Boy! This is your mother!"  
  
Chris stood up and panicked. "I'm sorry, mom!" He than turned to Niecy and covered the receiver. "That was not nice!"  
  
Niecy grinned. "I'm not sorry, Chris."  
  
"I thought you were somebody else. So what's up?" He said sitting back down.  
  
Mary Jane calmed down and started talking to her son. "I came see if you were okay, Niecy told me that you started your first hours of college today."  
  
Chris smiled. His mommy love him so much! "Yeah I it was a 'right."  
  
"A 'right." Mary Jane smirked. "Chris you've hanging with Aidan and Julius for too long."  
  
"Well its mostly Julius nowadays. So how's Jesse is she doing okay?"  
  
"Yeah, she misses you a lot you know." MJ alleged. "Hasn't stopped talking about you in a while."  
  
Chris frowned. He missed her a lot too! He than turned to his friends and noticed that they were still in there little 'fist fight'. "Um, mom I gotta go."  
  
Mary Jane sighed. "Fine, lost distant calls cost these days anyway but Chris, there's something your father and I have been meaning to tell you, I sent it to you in a letter, please don't be mad . Love you."  
  
"I love you , too." Chris responded before hanging up the phone. That was really weird, what had his parents been meaning to tell him? I guess its an anonymity he'll have to wait to hear for a long time. Thanks to those damn postal boys!  
  
He than turned to Niecy. "Aren't you gonna stop them?"  
  
"No, I've watched these guys fight so many times that it is official: I'm too old for this! Besides this is there way of handling there problems." And with that she left.  
  
Chris just looked at the two boys. Aidan had given Julius a bloody lip. "Pzzz, it's more like there way of handling homicide."  
  
That night Chris and Julius were bunking in their room they were all settled in their beds and were currently talking about life. More specifically their life. Sometimes super-model's life.  
  
"I beat the shit out of Aidan!" He said proudly. "That'll teach him to make fun of my stash!"  
  
"Congratulations, Julius. You've made the makers of affirmative action proud!" Chris declared mockingly.  
  
Julius gave him really mean look. "Don't be going all racist on me, C!"  
  
"I'm not, Julius. It's just that for as long as I've known you, every time your brother says something that ticks you off you walk...Right into battle!"  
  
Julius sighed. "Well maybe if he wasn't such a conceited little shit all the time, I wouldn't have to bang him up!"  
  
Chris looked at him concerned. "Are you sure this has nothing to do with, you know...him."  
  
"Him? Are you talking about the band from Finland?" Julius asked naively.  
  
"No! I'm talking about your dad! I lived down the street, it was painfully obvious that your dad played favorites with the both of you."  
  
Julius grimaced. "Yeah that's why mom got a divorce, she told me that she was trying to protect us from his verbal abuse. Aidan didn't take it so well, he lived by one rule: dad was always right."  
  
When Julius glanced at Chris' saddened face he smiled and tried to lighten up the mood. "Sup, baby. You gonna give me love or what?" He said mocking Chris.  
  
"Oh man you heard that!" Chris asked uncomfortably.  
  
Julius burst out laughing. "Are you kidding me the only reason I got this bloody lip was because Aidan took advantage of me when I exploded with laughter!"  
  
"Stop laughing! It's not funny!" Chris yelled.  
  
Spider-man was on top of the highest skyscraper he could find, surveying the city for anything out of order going on. The sun had since gone down and everything looked peaceful enough, except for the expected cars and business man he sensed from time to time. He didn't know why but for some reason he had a acute sense of hearing along with cat-like sight. Wait. Acute sense of hearing. Do spiders have that? And what's with this cat-like sight? Not that he was complaining, it made his job easier.  
  
It was than he noticed the familiar sound of a motorcycle coming and he knew that his 'pal' was currently hunting down the 'immortally living' that lied within the dark shadows of the night.  
  
'I should help. Besides I doubt vampires would love radioactive spider blood.' Chris thought before he swung into the next battle.  
  
Blade was cornered by two vampires. He kicked one square in the stomach and pulled back from them to give himself time to gathering himself. These weren't normal vampires, they were way stronger! That's why he was hoping that his 'student' would lend him some help. The two vampires were gaining on him once again, and he couldn't help but stare into those giant fangs!  
  
"Nice set of choppers. Bet the tooth fairy would pay a lot of dough for that!" Chris shouted falling beside his exhausted ally. "How you doing , Blade? Hope your not getting too old for this."  
  
Blade just grinned. "Oh young day walker. I maybe old but I can still pull it off!"  
  
"Okay, you'll take the Ann Rice nightmare and I'll take Bram Stoker's gothic hubby!" Spiderman shouted before lunging into battle.  
  
Chris gets into his stance and leaps in the air. Its an eye for eye day as his enemy leapting into the air as well. Both men get into a hold with each other before falling back to the ground. Chris than pulls her toward him and hits the pest twice in the ribs.  
  
'The human blood bank' suplexes Blade onto the pavement, but as he lands on the ground, he manages to kick the vampire in the chest and causes him to fall over.  
  
"They must not be into rare blood types." Chris joked before Blade threw one of his garlic balls at them. Results were immediate. Their eyes locked up. There bodies stiffened. Their razor-sharp claws flexed, and than they fell over as their corpse dissolved.  
  
Blade turned to Chris. "There's something we need to discuss."  
  
Chris just joked "Oh do you need a hug?"  
  
Blade glared at him. "Now is not the time to be cute, Christopher!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"There's a vampire out there that's causing havoc, and I think you need to be careful when you go to school." Blade explained.  
  
"What?" Chris questioned.  
  
Blade continued, "He is vicious, how I let your father talk me into thinking that he was good or how I teamed up with him is beyond me, but now he is after the recipients of U of A."  
  
Chris just stared at him. "Your not making sense, why is he after us?"  
  
"Because the school used to be his feeding ground. When it was called Empire State University. All I'm saying is for you to watch your back, and watch your friends more carefully." With that he got into his motorcycled and prepared to take off.  
  
"Wait!" Chris said grabbing his arm. "Can you at least give me a name?"  
  
"He was a normal mortal attending ESU, now he's a vampire. His name was Michael Morbius." Than he was off.  
  
Previews:  
  
"So why didn't you take him out?" Julius questioned.  
  
Chris than replied, "There was something in his eyes that made me think that he was innocent."  
  
"Mom, what's wrong? Aidan asked concernly.  
  
Niecy handed her son the letter from Mary Jane. "I think Chris isn't gonna be happy for the next five hundred years after he reads this."  
  
Aidan took the paper from her and read it vigorously. "Oh, my god." He asked shocked as he re-read the letter out loud. "Honey, we were gonna tell you when you were 18 years old, I wish I could tell you personally but it would be too painful. This will hurt, but it must be spoken, the truth is-- 


	4. Paternaty Row

"The body of 20 year old Melissa Wheeler was found unconscious on the U of A campus this morning, although police have no thought on what could have happened, they believe it's the same plasma drain virus that attacked the school 21 years ago. Now inves-  
  
Chris turned off the T.V. and sighed heavily. He was hoping that Blade had been wrong about a new vampire haunting his campus, unfortunately the 6 o clock news told him otherwise.  
  
"I watch junk everyday on the morning news and I've never head of no plasma drain!" Julius spoke up.  
  
"Blade, thinks it's Morbius. But I don't know, my dad always said that he was a good person."  
  
Julius groaned. "There you go again stuck in the good versus evil drama . Look C, what you have to remember is that it isn't always about morality. Sometimes it's about life or death, Morbius needs plasma to live so he harasses people for it. Simple as that."  
  
"I just don't Julius. Innocent till proven guilty, remember." Chris said defensively.  
  
Julius snorted. "You don't consider Melissa Wheeler's attack an evidence? Chris! Last time I checked the scoreboard you were one of the good guys!"  
  
Chris turned to his friend gravely. "Yeah but I'm also one of the honest guys. I don't kick nobody's ass till I find out the facts."  
  
Julius grinned. "A 'right, I respect that. Just watch out for me, okay?"  
  
Chris pointed at him. "Older friend." He than pointed to himself. "Little friend. You've got my back and I got yours, that ain't gonna change."  
  
"Hold up why I gotta have you back? Your the one's with the super powers! I ain't got squat! You suppose to have my back and I'm suppose to behind you looking cute!" Julius stated as Chris started to laugh.  
  
"Okay, just make a sound if he attacks you." Chris said still laughing.  
  
Julius just looked alarmed. He hadn't thought of that. "How about a Patty Labelle expression? 'Cause that's the sound I'm gonna be making if I run into the dude!"  
  
Those fools. They just haven't realized it yet, the hunger within me grows by the day, I see an exposed neck and I want to lung for it and devour the victim dry. Blade thinks he can stop me, that worthless half-breed can't withstand my powers, I will compress his body with the stone of my bereavement and I will watch till I hear his heart burst, his bones cracking. As for Spider-man, I will attack him not, he is no trouble to me until he draws to close for me to enjoy my new-found freedom. This time around the predator is me, and this city, along with all of it's recipients; Their my prey.  
  
A innocent teenage boy named Bradley was walking around the campus angered beyond belief. His girlfriend dumped him, his dog died, his parents kicked him out of the house! The dude was having a seriously bad day!  
  
"Man this sucks! At least now that it's night it can't get any worse!" He said relieved.  
  
Just than a eerie whisper could be heard around him. "Wow this whole Melissa Wheeler story is really freaking me out!"  
  
He speed up his pace and was practically jogging until he heard the whisper again.  
  
"Alright show yourself! Come on you big thug!" He shouted.  
  
Just than a chilly breeze went through his body as he felt the presence of somebody behind him.  
  
"Be careful of what you wish for, young one."  
  
Bradley turned around quickly, but he only saw the gaze of a ferocious pair of crimson eyes as pain shot from his neck! Whatever it was it got him, and when the pain subsided so did his awareness. His knees grew weak and he collapsed seconds later. The figure wiped blood from his lips. That was a good meal, it should satisfy his hunger for now.  
  
The coach dropped his board angrily. The players were all on the bench some were concerned, some were depressed and most of them were anxious.  
  
"Whatever got Melissa got Bradley. So now were entering the third game of the season without our starting shooting guard!" The coach yelled angrily. "I've thought a lot about this and I've decided that our best bet for now is Chris Parker."  
  
Chris looked up surprised as his teammates turned to him.  
  
"What?!"  
  
The coach just smiled. "You've got a crisp jump-shot, son. You'll be starting till Bradley can get out of medical attention."  
  
Later that night.....  
  
Julius just pushed him playfully. "Dude, this is your shot!"  
  
Chris turned to him saddened. "Yeah, but I didn't want somebody getting hurt."  
  
"C, sports is war, sometimes getting hurt is the only answer."  
  
"What kind of Zen master are you?!?" He said distraught.  
  
Julius looked puzzled why sometimes his friend's hostility was his downfall. "It doesn't matter, we have to win at least 35 games to make the playoffs!"  
  
A knock came from outside the room. "Who could that be?"  
  
Julius backed away from the door in terror. "With our luck a blood thirsty vampire."  
  
The door opened slightly and Aidan poked his head from the corner. "It's Aidan! That's way worse!"  
  
"I came here to see if the shock of coach's decision didn't give you some sort of anxiety."  
  
Chris just laughed. "No, man. You know how I am. Ice water throughout."  
  
Aidan's expression turned into a scorn. "Good because in high school, you may have been the big basketball star, but this is college, and it's MY team." He said leaving with a scorn.  
  
Chris just looked on angrily. "What is his problem?!"  
  
Julius just snickered. "Welcome to my world, my friend! The minute you do something to screw up Aidan's stardom, the hazing begins!"  
  
"Hazing?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"It's an initiation."  
  
Chris just went for the window. "I got bigger things to deal with, that's two attacks in U of A, my guess is he'll be coming back."  
  
"Your actually going after that thing?!"  
  
Chris lifted the frame up. "Somebody has to....and don't lock the window!" He stated before taking his leave.  
  
This was awful! He hadn't seen much but he knew exactly what attacked this poor little girl. It came from the shadows with lightning speed, though he might have not seen it, he knew what it was.  
  
Michael Morbius lifted the girl's arm to see if she had any life left in her.  
  
"College students I can understand, but little girls who run around in feety pajamas?!" Spider-man screamed before falling down at the scene. "What's the matter? Bat got your tongue?"  
  
"I didn't do this, I swear?" He said.  
  
"Why should I believe you! The body is right here, you look satisfied, and to top it all off your pleading innocent in the fakest accent I've heard since that Fez came to television!" Chris said accursedly.  
  
Morbius' blood raged with anger. He fazed right into Chris' face before he could react, and than he punched him squared in the head.  
  
"Uh!" Chris yelled in agony as he landed two feet away, HARD.  
  
A few minutes later he started to get up, trying to collect himself. "Okay, I haven't been punched like that since I made fun of Jesse's Halloween costume!"  
  
He jabs at one of the Morbius but he ducks and than throws him down on a steel trash can! Morbius comes back up and tries sink his claws into him but he rolls away in time. He than stands up, and sets his feet and steps on the trash can for leverage to jump kicks Morbius away, than he spins a spiral of webbing to hold him firmly down.  
  
"Nice claws. You must have had to spent a fortune in the beauty parlor!" Chris teased.  
  
Morbius got back up and stared at him. "You've got the wrong individual!"  
  
"The only thing wrong here are those teeth of doom!" Angered he is about to go for a final strike but stops short right before he hits his face.  
  
Morbius opened his eyes, expecting to be punched hard or even thrown through a building, but when he did he noticed that he was alone.  
  
"You let him go!" Julius asked horrified.  
  
Chris, still in his spider-man costume was sitting on the window frame taking a lecture from his angered friend.  
  
"Little baby girl gets bitten and you let him go, what the hell is this world coming to!?!" He said flabbergasted.  
  
"I know, it's just that I couldn't kill him." Chris admitted. "I can't explain why."  
  
Julius sighed once again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately!  
  
"So why didn't you take him out?" Julius questioned.  
  
Chris than replied, "There was something in his eyes that made me think that he was innocent."  
  
"Fine, I'll take your word for it. But get the guilty party before it gets anybody else-- well you can let it have Aidan but I doubt my mom would like it!"  
  
The next day Chris was running around the house with Julius, trying to make it to school in time. They had gotten to bed around 1:07 in the morning and had forgotten to set their alarm clock! Now it's 8:12 and their classes started at around 7 o clock!  
  
"Bye mom no time for breakfast!" Julius yelled to his mother as they bolted out the door.  
  
Chris was closely behind him. "Yeah, what he said...Except for the mom part!"  
  
Aidan walked down the stairs still in his sweats. "Do they know it's Saturday?" He than turned to his mother who had a grave look on her face.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong?"  
  
Niecy turned to her son and showed him an envelope. "I was browsing around the mail and I found this, I didn't mean to read."  
  
Aidan read the address. "Oh come on you peeping Tom, Chris ain't gonna be happy when he finds out you read his mail."  
  
Niecy handed her son the letter from Mary Jane. "I think Chris isn't gonna be happy for the next five hundred years after he reads this."  
  
Aidan took the paper from her and read it vigorously. "Oh, my god." He asked shocked as he re-read the letter out loud. "Honey, we were gonna tell you when you were 18 years old, I wish I could tell you personally but it would be too painful. This will hurt, but it must be spoken, the truth is...." Aidan looked up at his mom apprehensively.  
  
Niecy finished the line. "She's not his real mom." 


	5. Smitten, Kitten

The school was as empty. Except for a few. Julius turned angrily at Chris.  
  
"How did you forget it was Saturday!" Julius scorned.  
  
Chris looked jus as annoyed. "Hey, man back off! I've been fighting crime all week! What's your excuse!?!"  
  
Julius just grunted, he had him there. Damn those super powers! He can't ever find a better excuse that can trump it!  
  
"Whatever, I'm going to gym, I tell you it seems to me that ESU put some sort of curse upon this school!" Julius took off in the opposite direction leaving a speared Chris behind.  
  
'I need to buy me a calendar.' Chris though as he noticed something funny by the nearby tree.  
  
"See the design up close, then back away. See if you can see the picture." So Chris, with a more than enough time in his hands walked up to the poster and started to back away. He was about five feet away from the poster when he ran into someone, making them both fall onto the floor as well as drop their textbooks.  
  
"Oh...I'm so sorry. I really must watch where I'm going." Chris apologized while helping the person gather up the items they had spilled. "Here, let me help, it's the least I can do." He said and helped the person retrieve the items. "You're not hurt are you?" He asked, his tone sincere and laced with worry, as he helped the person up, too embarrassed to look them in the eye.  
  
"I'm fine really, you shouldn't apologize. I should have known someone would try to see the picture, I know I did." A melodious voice reached Chris' ears and he looked up from the floor to see a beautiful woman standing before him.  
  
The woman was at least five inches shorter than he was. She had nice curves, which were accentuated by her form-fitting outfit, to go along with her beautiful face. Chris could only stare into her emerald eyes. She had a smile that reached her eyes, making them teem with life, and an aura that made her blondish black hair look like fire. She wore a short, sleeveless, lavender dress, which had daisies and yellow roses dancing across it.  
  
'Oh boy.' Chris thought. This girl was hotter than the other woman he met at the pool!  
  
" My name is Riley Harris, what's yours?" She asked as she stared into Chris' gorgeous hazel eyes.  
  
"Chris Parker." He replied love-struck.  
  
Riley giggled. "Nice to meet you, I'm new here, you know where the library is?"  
  
Chris just smiled goofily. "This way." Okay he was guessing but what could he do?!?! This girl had him plain smitten!  
  
"Did you see what the picture was?"Riley questioned.  
  
"No, I didn't...what was it, may I ask?" Chris inquired.  
  
"I saw a vampire engulfing his victim's blood in a vulgar manner ." Kit informed.  
  
'Ironic.' Chris thought as they headed for the library, or at least that's what he thought they were going.  
  
It was impossible. Almost surreal. They couldn't believe it, Chris' mom wasn't the nice and gentle Mary Jane, but somebody else?!! All there lives Aidan and Julius had always envied Chris because of his mother, their mom was great and all but she would constantly whack them growing up if they ever put a toe out of line. But MJ, she never laid a hand on Chris. Now he was gonna be devastated when he finds out the truth. And here he was complaining about some stupid basketball team.  
  
Aidan looked up at his mother. "Are we gonna tell him?"  
  
Niecy sighed. "He has a right to know. Put the letter back on the counter."  
  
Aidan was just about to grab the letter when the doorbell rang.  
  
"That better not be another postal boy." Aidan mumbled.  
  
A young girl around 16 years of age was waiting around the doorframe. She was wearing a school uniform with a checkered kilt, high socks and a woman's blazer with the school badge on it.  
  
When Aidan opened the door he faced the beautiful stranger and was instantly baffled. "Um...Please say your looking for me."  
  
She just smiled. "Actually I'm looking for Chris Parker."  
  
"Oh, baby he is too old for you!" He stated when he recognized her age.  
  
The girl just laughed bitterly. "I take it your Aidan."  
  
"Yes, ma'm!"  
  
"Well than your probably way older for me, if I remember our divergence of age growing up." She said smugly.  
  
"Pardon me?" Aidan questioned.  
  
"You remember me, don't you? You were always throwing dirt on me when I was five. My name is Jesse Parker." She said introducing herself leaving a stunned Aidan.  
  
"Oh, come on now! I was kid, and I had cooties, and-  
  
Niecy came over and grinned. "Oh dear Aidan would stop harassing our guest, she came all this way from Florida to visit her brother, let the girl in!"  
  
"So um, you gonna go?" Riley asked. They had circled the building three times before they finally got to the library.  
  
Chris smirked goofily. "Actually, I think I'll stay. If that's okay?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be like, practicing your jump-shot for the game against Angel Copse tomorrow?"  
  
"Wait how do you know that, I thought you were new." Chris asked suspiciously.  
  
Riley smiled guiltily. "I lied. I'm one of the cheerleaders and I been watching you on the bench for a while, I was just afraid to approached you."  
  
Chris heart skipped a beat. There was hope!  
  
"Listen, I gotta finish this book for literature, you mind if I just sit and read while you do your thing?" Chris asked.  
  
Riley beam. "Sure."  
  
As Chris starts to read the book, Riley watches him for a while then looks down at one of textbooks. At that time Chris looks up and stares at Riley for while.  
  
At the gym Julius is on the free throw line shooting baskets. He throws one up and it goes in.  
  
'Not bad for a reserve.' He thought to himself. He never really loved this game that much, but his dad would always wake him and Aidan up at the break of dawn to practice. The sport use to be fun for him, he would go down to the courts with Chris and Aidan would teach them steps to be play the game. But than his dad got involved and screwed everything up! Especially when he turned Aidan into a yahoo basketball star.  
  
"Where is Chris?!" Julius inquired when he finally noticed that his friend had been missing for hours. He than shook it off and shot another basket from the wing. Unaware that a hideous monster was watching him from the corner, hiding in the dark shadows, scared to expose himself to the suns rays. This will make a perfect target!  
  
It was 8:30, where was his friend!?! Oh well Julius assumed that he had probably went on his vampire hunt to find the culprit. Guess he should just head home, the custodian was coming in to clean the gym and he didn't want to be anywhere near this school at night. Not after the Bradley Cooper incident.  
  
"Knowing him if he's not out patrolling, he's probably found himself a chick." Rounding the corner Julius stated whistling to himself.  
  
From within the shadows the immortal finally found the perfect time to strike. Moving swiftly he tackled Julius and pinned him to the wall by his neck.  
  
"What the-!" Julius gasped.  
  
The cunning vampire lifted him up higher, causing him to spats of blood to come out.  
  
"I take it your that Morbius guy attacking people." Julius answered accursedly.  
  
The vampire laughed. "Morbius? That one is a bigger disgrace to vampires than that flippin' halt-breed!"  
  
Julius glared at him. Chris was right! But where was he? And most importantly who was this sinister blood sucker?  
  
Julius struggled to no avail. "At least tell me who you are."  
  
"Call me Eriol!"  
  
Tired of asking questions...as well as choking, Julius kicked at the vampire's bicep causing him to drop Julius. Angered the vampire lunged at him using its razor-sharp claws to swing at him, But he jukes to the left and than to his right to avoid getting hit. Julius than punches him in the gut and takes off running down the street.  
  
"Somebody get me out of here!" Julius screams.  
  
Back with our love-struck puppy Chris is walking down the street with Riley, talking about any detail they could possible talk about.  
  
"Would you believe I was too scared to approach you?" Chris asked.  
  
"Not really, I mean its hard for me to take the hint, I didn't even know this one guy name Fletcher liked me until I noticed him stalking me." Riley said earning a laugh from Chris.  
  
Just than Chris felt something burning in his head. He really didn't know what it was but he got it every time there was danger near.  
  
Chris felt bad, but he knew he had to leave. "Um, Riley, it's been nice but I got to head off, because well tomorrows game, I have early practice."  
  
Riley frowned but understood. "Yeah, catch up with you later."  
  
Chris took off in the opposite direction heading back to U of A.  
  
'Damn!' He thought as he ran into a dark alley to change clothes. "Well the one good thing about this is that woman I saved is keeping her end of the bargain."  
  
The vampire slammed Julius back onto the ground. Julius had been running for a whole half- hour. He was sweating, he had bruises all over his chest, and his face had a deep gash at the side of his forehead.  
  
"This almost isn't any fun!" Eriol sneered lifting Julius up in the air.  
  
"Than let me be your new playmate!" Spider-man landed a foot away from the two, causing the vampire to drop Julius.  
  
Julius just glared at him friend. Or at least he was for now. "It's about time your raggedy ass found me!"  
  
Spider-man just rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly . "Sorry...At least I'm here now!"  
  
"Just in time for your demise!" Leaping into the air Eriol takes down Chris and sends them rolling on the ground a couple of times and Chris gets under the evil menace and kicks him off of his body but when Eriol comes back for more Chris ducks under and knocks him down with a spinning heel kick!  
  
"What I wouldn't give for a stake right now!" Chris admitted. 'It's time to end this! But how?'  
  
Julius lifted himself up slowly. "Wait a minute!" Julius grabs a chunk of wood and starts sharpening the tip with a rock. "It works in the movies!"  
  
Back to the battle Eriol lifts Chris in the air and starts to bend him. "Ahh!" He screamed in agony.  
  
"Stop it! I like my spine the way it is!" Chris screamed. He grabs Eriol's hands and twists them off of him before flipping Eriol on his back.  
  
"C!" Julius yelled throwing him the stick. "Please tell me you've seen Dracula 2000!"  
  
Catching it with his free hand he stabs Eriol, right in the heart. "Are you kidding me, I watched that movie, like three hundred times!"  
  
The vampire screamed and writhed in pain before discontinuing his tyrant. Chris sighed before running over to Julius. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I got to tell you man, uh!" Julius said as Chris helped him get up. "Our 'you watch my back and I get behind you and look cute' plan...It didn't work out so well, buddy!"  
  
Chris laughed. "I'm sorry, I met this really cute girl and lost my awareness."  
  
"It's a 'right, was she an ugly chick?" Julius solicited.  
  
"God no!"  
  
"Good, because I would never forgive you if you abandoned me for an ugly chick!" Julius joked.  
  
Chris chuckled. "Come on let's get you to Whistler, he'll get you fixed in no time."  
  
In a seemingly harmless building a man watched outside the city below. Those fools they wandered around like some sort of mouse lost in a maze, he was top dog in this neighborhood and he would prove it no matter what.  
  
A servant walked in. "Sir, we have a problem."  
  
The man grinned. "Eriol failed, am I correct?"  
  
The servant looked surprised. "Yes."  
  
"Well I guess it's back to the drawing board...Tell my daughter Riley that I'm gonna be late for dinner."  
  
The servant bowed. "As you wish sir."  
  
The crazed man threw his head back and laughed evilly. "It's not over with, Spider-man! It is not over!" 


	6. Oh, Boy

The boys are in the huddle, their sweating. The scoreboard on the left showed that U of A was down by one point with about 12 seconds left to go!  
  
"Alright! Who here is scared!" The coach bellowed looking around at his boys. "Because if you are than you sit your ass in this bench!" When he got no reply he drew up the play. "Where gonna go with Aidan, Shawn, Julius, Carl...and Chris!"  
  
Chris, who was sitting on the bench looked up in concern. "What?!"  
  
"Shut the hell up, son and get your ass on the damn court!" The coach yelled. "God damn it why does those scouts keep sending me idiots!"  
  
Chris walked up towards the court and saw Riley two feet away from him. He smiled and winked at her and she winks back before cheering with the rest of her fellow cheerleaders.  
  
Announcer looked at the lineup puzzled. "Here we go, after the quick full time out by the coach the team is back, but is it a wise choice to play a cold Chris Parker, in this crucial 12 seconds of play?"  
  
Julius pulled Chris to the side. "Listen, they're gonna be gunning for Aidan so if you have the rock in your hands and your open, you better shoot."  
  
Chris nodded. That's exactly what he had plan!  
  
Just than one of Angel Copse's players bumped Chris on purpose hoping to get him ejected.  
  
But he kept his cool. 'What's his problem?"  
  
"Shawn Carter is having a tough time in bounding but he manages to find Carl Smith out top. We're under 10 seconds now. Smith dumps it down to Aidan Miles, and he's quickly double teamed, but he doesn't care! He pulls the trigger for a 7-footer. It kicks off the heel of the rim! His brother Julius, though with an offensive rebound, with under 8 seconds on the clock! They have to hurry!" The Announcer exasperated.  
  
Julius being heavily pressured by one of Angel Copse's forward was trying to pass it to his older brother but he like he predicted he was being doubled-teamed , he pump fakes and tosses it out to Chris open on the wing.  
  
The Announcer jumped out of his seat and grabbed the mic. "Here we go U of A is gonna win or lose it right now!  
  
The atmosphere went dead, time seemed to cease. Everybody was on their feet. The first thing that stopped the silence was the sound of the buzzer. Than it was the echo of a swiss of a basket. Followed by a thunderous roar of cheers and applauses!  
  
"Unbelievable! The unknown basketball player from Queens has started for the first time and boy did he ever finish it!" The Announcer praised.  
  
Julius ran over and ruffled Chris' now finally blonde hair! "Now I told you my boy had game!"  
  
All ten players came over and practical mobbed him, while Chris just stood their accepting high fives and basking in the glory. But to the corner Aidan just looked on disappointingly and sighed. He didn't know if it was because he felt guilty that Chris didn't know about his mother or the fact that Chris' totally hot sister showed up, but he was accepting this a whole lot better than he thought he would.  
  
Aidan walked over and gave Chris a pat on the back and smiled.  
  
Chris and Julius are wearing their normal clothes now and are walking towards the car.  
  
"Dude, I told you all you needed was some playing time. Now coach is gonna have to play you even if Cooper gets out of medical attention." Julius supposed.  
  
Chris just looked down, he never thought of that, he came here to get an education not steal somebody's position on the basketball team.  
  
When Jesse spotted them she waved. "You were awesome!" Jesse than turned to Julius and frowned a little. "Oh you were okay too."  
  
Julius just gave her a sarcastic thumbs up.  
  
"Hey C. Isn't that your girl?" Julius asked when he saw Riley walking with some friends.  
  
Chris turned around quickly at the mention of her name. "Hell, yeah!"  
  
Julius just groaned. How long was his friend gonna be under this love spell! It's been three days!  
  
"This makes me sick."  
  
Jesse poked him in the ribs. "Come on I think it's sweet."  
  
"And kind of obsessive!"  
  
Jesse smacks him upside the head. "You wouldn't know love if it hit you smack dab in the middle of your forehead!"  
  
"Your 16 years old, what would you know about it!" Julius spurred.  
  
"I've watched flicks!"  
  
Julius just snorted. "There's a difference between real life, and what happens in the magical box in our living room."  
  
"Magical box in our living room? Well it seems your vocabulary hasn't change much over the past 11 years." Jesse said self-righteously.  
  
"You know what? Now I remember you, your that four year old carrot top that sicked Chris' mom at me!" Julius accused.  
  
Jesse gasped before look fiercely at him. "Well maybe if you hadn't wrote, 'All girls have cooties on my favorite backpack!"  
  
"Guys!" Chris yelled as he had heard enough of their bickering. "Y'all need to check yourself in public, it's embarrassing!"  
  
"She started it." Julius murmured getting into the car with Jesse.  
  
Chris got into the driver's seat and started up the engine. "I swear, it's like you guys like each other, or something!" He than drove away.  
  
"Be careful with that?!" Jesse screamed in horror. They boys were unloading all of her stuff from the car into the house.  
  
Julius slammed the big heavy box onto the bed. "Was that your weight set?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Than what was it!?!" Julius barked as he looked at the side labeled 'shoes.' He than got up grumbling curse words as he sat himself off the corner.  
  
Chris walked in with three boxes in his arms. "Okay, you know the arrangement right, mom said you can live here, until the end of the school year, than it's back to Miami."  
  
"Of course, beside I have the sun, cute boys, and peace of mind. I'm not giving that up for you!" Jesse giggled when Chris' smile faltered.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door and Aidan popped out from behind the door frame. "Hey."  
  
Chris groaned. "What do you want, man? If it's about tonight forget it you weren't open, I made the shot so get over it you big baby!"  
  
"Actually, I came here to apologies for what I said the other day." Aidan alleged.  
  
"Oh, well that's okay." Chris said confused.  
  
As Aidan left Julius just looked up baffled. "It just me or did he turn into a total wuss every since yesterday?"  
  
"Yeah he does, what do you think change?"  
  
After a few minutes of hard thinking Julius than started to nod off to Jesse, who wasn't paying attention. Chris turned to his sister and than back at Julius, horrified. He gets it.  
  
"JESSE!" Chris screeched.  
  
"What?!" She asked annoyed.  
  
"Stay the hell away from, Aidan. I mean it!" Chris yelled protectively.  
  
Back at U of A one of Angel Copse's players are still there in the locker room, it was the one who bumped Chris earlier. He gets up and paces before throwing his empty soda can at a mirror causing it to break. It wasn't fair, he had the victory in the palm of his hands, he had scored 26 points! Those steroids had been working perfectly for him, his movement was quicker and his strength was more superior than before, but he still lost because of that damn Parker kid!  
  
"Oh come now Paul, it wasn't that bad!" A cruel laughter soon followed after.  
  
Paul sunk to the ground in fear and looked around in panic. "Leave me alone! Whoever you are please just leave me alone!"  
  
"I can feel your anger Paul. I can help you, just.....let me in."  
  
At first Paul looks panicked he back away from the locker sweating like crazy. Than he stopped and looked down to recover his breath, shaking the entire way. Than his shaking ceased and his breaths returned to normal. But when he looked up he had this wicked smirk on his face, his eyes were dilated just than a sinister, yet it would be familiar to Peter Parker, laugh filled the air.  
  
A young woman barely 17 was outside of a her balcony screaming for help. She didn't know how it started but her whole apartment was consumed in a scorching inferno! The firemen were about trying to find a way to enter the building but the flames had reached the ground floor, making it almost impossible for entrance.  
  
"Ah!" The young woman screamed when the balcony's foundation crumbled and splintered causing her to fall off the building!  
  
"She's not gonna make it!" The Chief yelled.  
  
Shooting a string of web to a close by skyscraper Chris swung across the city and make a daring catch to get the woman to safety three feet before she hit the ground.  
  
"Woo Hoo!" The crowd cheered.  
  
The woman smiled at him, happily. "Thank you!"  
  
Landing spider-man dropped her off. "No problem, but who started that fire?"  
  
"I don't know all I saw was a figure in green flying off in a metal hover board." She than looked at her watch. "It's 2:30 and I'm late for a doctor's appointment!"  
  
Chris looked at her horrified. "2:30! I'm late for practice!" He jumped up a building and crawled up to the top before diving to the next construction.  
  
As he flew into the air he couldn't help but wonder what the woman had told him. 'A green figure on a hover board? Either there's a new nut in a costume running around or Static Shock got himself a new costume!' Chris thought before landing at U of A.  
  
"Your late!" The coach bellowed. "Normally I wouldn't care but now that your actually worth something, your gonna hit the weight room four times a week now!" He whistled and motioned him to sit on the bench, next to Julius.  
  
Chris sat down and turned to his friend. "Listen-  
  
Julius put his hand in his face. "Don't have to explain, I'll probably see it on the 6 o clock news anyway."  
  
Chris chuckled. "Listen, there was a fire and a woman I saved told me a some nutcase wearing green and flying a hover board is behind it!"  
  
"Either it's Johnny Quest or the Blob." Julius recommended. "But seriously you can't flake out on the team any more, especially since your a starter now."  
  
Chris just exhaled. "So I gotta pick between letting down my teammates and letting down the city? Man, just once I would love the hardest decision I have to make is whether to eat Cocoa Puffs or Corn Flakes!"  
  
"Corn Flakes is good for your health, but Cocoa Puffs make you go cuckoo!"  
  
"So is your brother still trying to get with my sister?" Chris asked curiously.  
  
Julius shrugged. "Why don't you see it for yourself." Julius said pointing on the court.  
  
Aidan went up for a lay-up but it got blocked by the center, that was funny usually he would do something acrobatic to get it inside the rim in situations like that.  
  
'That's it! I'm taking my tennis shoes off!' Chris thought still fuming.  
  
In a the gym of Angel Copse, Paul is running up and down the court grabbing boards, boxing people out, banging the paint for his lay-ups, and not even thinking twice before pulling the trigger.  
  
"Alright come on now Paul, pass the ball you have four other people on the court with you!" His coach yelled.  
  
Paul jumped on of his opponents backs to fight him for the rebound. "I don't need them!"  
  
The coach blew his whistle. "That's a foul, Paul you can't do that."  
  
"No I'm sick of you! Your too soft to train this team! We would have won at U of A if it wasn't for you!" Angered Paul walked away. 'That's right, he's just like everybody else. He's trying to hold you back, but you don't need them!' The voice in his head hissed.  
  
Chris was currently drawing a picture of a lady that he often drew from time to time. He didn't know why but when he caught the artistic bug, he always drew her. Her face was hidden behind a partial black mask, which matched the rest of her outfit. A skintight black number lined with white fur around the hem of her gloves and white boots, and lining the very deep V-neckline that exposed tan skin all the way to just above her navel.  
  
Julius walked over to him quietly and looked over his shoulder. "Who's the hot chick, in tights!"  
  
Chris was shocked and broke his pencil. "Look what you made me do!"  
  
"Hey, I was just asking!" Julius than he repeated his question. "Who's the hot chick, in tights!"  
  
"I don't know, but I like to draw her." He than looked at his pencil. "Oh man, now I can't finish it!"  
  
"Don't worry Aidan has like fifty of them in his room." Julius suggested.  
  
So Chris stood up and walked down the hallway he opened the room and noticed nobody was in so he opened one of the draws and grabbed a pencil, but not before he noticed a letter addressed 'Chris Parker.'  
  
He took and read the address. "I thought the postal people lost my letter! Why did Aidan take it!?!"  
  
Just than Aidan walked in and looked sad when he saw Chris with the letter. "Trust me, man that letter is nothing but bad news."  
  
Turning around Chris looked at him angrily. "I had a right to privacy, you know!"  
  
"Fine go ahead read it, its been eating at me anyway." Aidan persuaded.  
  
Chris read the letter quickly before dropping it in shock.  
  
"Hey, Yo C! Did you find the pencil?" Julius walked in and noticed Chris' face. "What's the matter, buddy?"  
  
Next time:  
  
For Chris it's getting over the fact that the woman he thought was a great mother was really a lying stranger, for Jesse it's about dealing with the truth that her father was unfaithful to her mother. But elsewhere Paul has finally broken the concrete wall between his sanity and his true powers! Can Riley snap Chris back into reality before innocent people get hurt? 


	7. If It Ain't Love

"This is crazy!" Jesse protested. She had just read the letter from his mother and it just didn't make any sense. Their parents never mentioned anything like this even when she was on freakin' plane heading here to that death letter, her mother just waved to her from the plane!  
  
Aidan was trying to calm the antagonism girl. "Come on, please calm down, this isn't gonna help!"  
  
"I can't calm down, I mean what would you do if you found out that Julius wasn't really your brother!?!" She asked.  
  
Aidan looked at Julius up and down. "Actually, I'd be relieved."  
  
"Come on Aidan, I know you, tell the truth." Julius implied.  
  
Okay he had to admit no matter how much they fought if he ever found out that Julius wasn't his real brother he would be heartbroken for the next millennium. Hey they say that blood is thicker than water. Maybe that's why they both battle with more energy and enthusiasm on each other than they would ever expend on a stranger.  
  
"Speaking of your brother, where is Chris?" Julius asked.  
  
"If I know him his probably walking down the street confused." Jesse whimpered before falling down on her temporary bed.  
  
Julius looked at the clock. "At 11:30 P.M.!  
  
Little did she know, she was right. Chris was walking down the streets, with dry tears down his cheek, his eyes were red and when he left he didn't bother in changing so he walked down a dark street wearing his blank tank top, and jeans.  
  
'Why do bad things always happen to me?' He asked himself. Things were going great! He was doing good for people, he just got an A in his literature test, Jesse came over and surprised him by saying she was gonna stay for a whole year! But now looked what happened, his mom, or should I say stranger, dropped a major atomic bomb on him. He had no father. He had no mother. His childhood is over and he never had any parents. He's an orphan. An old orphan.  
  
"Hey! I thought I saw you across the street!" Riley Harris grabbed his arm happily, but she frowned when she caught a glimpse of his face.  
  
"How'd you been, Riley." Chris asked.  
  
"I'm fine." She couldn't believe it Chris looked like a mess and here he was asking her how she was doing! "Are you okay?"  
  
Chris just shook his head and look down.  
  
"Anything I can do?" Riley asked worriedly.  
  
Chris looked up and smiled. "Yeah, want to take a field trip with me?" He than extend his hands and she gladly accepted it.  
  
Were at a roof of a public mall as Chris open the entrance to the roof he gets up and helps Riley up as well.  
  
Riley looked around amazed. "How did you get the key to this place again?"  
  
"Julius' mom who worked here once, it was just me, my sister, and Julius." He than got excited when he saw what he wanted. "A 'right it's still here!"  
  
Riley looked on as Chris fiddled with a couple of wires and a whole dozen Christmas lights opened and scattered around the roof.  
  
"Whoa!" Riley said astonished.  
  
Chris sat down on a couch and Riley sat down next to him. "So why were you sad?"  
  
Chris puckered his brows before deciding to tell her. "Um, I was suppose to get this note from my mom like three days ago. But Aidan kept it hidden from me, not that I blame him. It's just the memo really screwed me up."  
  
"I'm sorry." She said sincerely.  
  
Chris just stared into the sky solemnly. "Life is messed up, but you gotta deal with it. The easy victories are meaningless, it's the tough ones that matter. You know? Take it as it."  
  
Riley put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "How can I help."  
  
Chris looked up at him and smiled. "Your doing it right now."  
  
Riley looked puzzled. "How?"  
  
"Just bein' you."  
  
Riley looked at him with wonderment. Nobody ever told her that before, it was always having to live up to an image for her. But right now it's like she could say anything and he would still love her.  
  
"Come here." Riley than waved his index finger to con him over. When he compelled Riley put his face in her hands and stared at deep into his hazel eyes and gave him a chaste kiss. When she pulled away Chris puckered his lips teasingly and she grinned. Riley couldn't resist anymore. She pulled Chris close and kissed him passionately. He returned it with love, when he felt her running her fingers through his blond hair.  
  
Chris stumbles in at around midnight. Julius is at the door and turns on the lights to reveal Jesse and Aidan on the coach.  
  
"We were wondering when you'd get in." Julius admitted.  
  
Chris just walked away. "I had a long night. By the way, I'm fine if anybody's asking."  
  
As Chris walked upstairs to his room Jesse followed him and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Are you sure? You didn't look good when you went out."  
  
Chris exhale noisily. "They never mentioned it Jess, never once. I have no mother, no father, don't go anywhere, okay?"  
  
Jesse nodded before she hugged him. "Why do you smell like lilac?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
Chris just grinned lazily. "It's funny how your night is bad one minute and a hell a good the next."  
  
Chris was climbing up the walls on one of his usual patrols, although he had gotten over the shock of the madness one question still plagued him: Who was his mother? Why did she never come to claim him, or at least visit? Did she ever wonder where he was, or what kind of person he would become? Or even if he was still alive?  
  
It was than that his philosophies cut short because minutes later some nut threw what seemed like an over-sized pumpkin at him!  
  
"What was that?" Getting his balance on the surface of a building he looked up and saw someone on a glider hovering over him. "It's not Johnny Quest or the Blob, I guess Julius would be 0 for 2 on this one."  
  
"Spider-man, it's a nice night to die, would you say so?" The figure enticed maniacally.  
  
Chris just looked at him thoroughly. "Or maybe to go to a Halloween party, let me guess you were runner up for best Leprecon?"  
  
The figure sneered. "Just call me the Green Goblin, or if you want to get more specific, just call me....your executioner." He than launched two missiles from his glider and nearly hit Chris with it, if he had not jumped three feet up in the air and landed on top of the roof.  
  
"Okay, he obviously didn't get much love as a child!" He than did a couple of back flips to avoid a full-on assault. "The name said everything, what kind of parent would name their child the Green Goblin?"  
  
"I'm here to avenge the two Goblins that came before me!" The Green Goblin proclaimed.  
  
Chris swung himself out of danger before landing behind the Green Goblin. "Well it sounds like you have a very colorful family, Green Goblin The Third!" He than shot a string of web at the glider and hog-tied it to a poll.  
  
Green Goblin just grinned. "That's not gonna stop me!"  
  
Chris than grabbed a sharp disk from his hidden holster and threw it at the neutral vessel. "No but this will!" The disk cut six or seven wires in the glider, causing it to burst with spark and ultimately fry up.  
  
"You'll pay for this! I'll be back!" Angrily the Green Goblin threw a silver sphere in the air causing a smoke to cover him. Chris hesitated for a moment, then charges to where the villain was standing, only to discover that the Goblin disappeared.  
  
"I know you'll be back, and I will be waiting!"  
  
The for teenagers, minus Aidan because he's like what, 21? Were all sitting around when Julius got a silly smile on his face.  
  
"I know who he is! I know who that freaky green beast is!" He announced.  
  
Aidan than hit the pause button on the T.V. remote.  
  
"It was General McGregor of Cal State!" Julius revealed as the others just groaned.  
  
Jesse just shook her head. "No way!"  
  
"Yes it was General McGregor taking his revenge on the weapons agency!"  
  
Chris agreed with Jesse, his theory made no sense!  
  
"Well were about to find out!" Aidan than hit play and a episode of Scooby- Doo came on.  
  
Velma on the television screen explained that it was Captain Moore who did it because his lady love was pressuring him into getting married and he was scared that his other wife would find out about their affair.  
  
Julius looked stunned and the others just laughed at him.  
  
"General McGregor? Was it General McGregor!" Jesse asked half giggling half mocking.  
  
Julius crossed his arms and slinked down embarrassingly. "Well I don't know what Y'all are cheering about it was just a game!"  
  
That night Chris rolled over for seemed like the thousandth time. He just couldn't sleep tonight, that 'thing' was still out there and no matter what happens he can't rest until it's caught! What he learned these past weeks is that power and responsibility were a part of his father, and now there're a part of him, regardless of his mother. Family isn't about who's blood you have, it's about who you care for. My family is living right here, in this very house, and in Miami too.  
  
"This is crazy!" Jesse protested. She had just read the letter from his mother and it just didn't make any sense. Their parents never mentioned anything like this even when she was on freakin' plane heading here to that death letter, her mother just waved to her from the plane!  
  
Aidan was trying to calm the antagonism girl. "Come on, please calm down, this isn't gonna help!"  
  
"I can't calm down, I mean what would you do if you found out that Julius wasn't really your brother!?!" She asked.  
  
Aidan looked at Julius up and down. "Actually, I'd be relieved."  
  
"Come on Aidan, I know you, tell the truth." Julius implied.  
  
Okay he had to admit no matter how much they fought if he ever found out that Julius wasn't his real brother he would be heartbroken for the next millennium. Hey they say that blood is thicker than water. Maybe that's why they both battle with more energy and enthusiasm on each other than they would ever expend on a stranger.  
  
"Speaking of your brother, where is Chris?" Julius asked.  
  
"If I know him his probably walking down the street confused." Jesse whimpered before falling down on her temporary bed.  
  
Julius looked at the clock. "At 11:30 P.M.!  
  
Little did she know, she was right. Chris was walking down the streets, with dry tears down his cheek, his eyes were red and when he left he didn't bother in changing so he walked down a dark street wearing his blank tank top, and jeans.  
  
'Why do bad things always happen to me?' He asked himself. Things were going great! He was doing good for people, he just got an A in his literature test, Jesse came over and surprised him by saying she was gonna stay for a whole year! But now looked what happened, his mom, or should I say stranger, dropped a major atomic bomb on him. He had no father. He had no mother. His childhood is over and he never had any parents. He's an orphan. An old orphan.  
  
"Hey! I thought I saw you across the street!" Riley Harris grabbed his arm happily, but she frowned when she caught a glimpse of his face.  
  
"How'd you been, Riley." Chris asked.  
  
"I'm fine." She couldn't believe it Chris looked like a mess and here he was asking her how she was doing! "Are you okay?"  
  
Chris just shook his head and look down.  
  
"Anything I can do?" Riley asked worriedly.  
  
Chris looked up and smiled. "Yeah, want to take a field trip with me?" He than extend his hands and she gladly accepted it.  
  
Were at a roof of a public mall as Chris open the entrance to the roof he gets up and helps Riley up as well.  
  
Riley looked around amazed. "How did you get the key to this place again?"  
  
"Julius' mom who worked here once, it was just me, my sister, and Julius." He than got excited when he saw what he wanted. "A 'right it's still here!"  
  
Riley looked on as Chris fiddled with a couple of wires and a whole dozen Christmas lights opened and scattered around the roof.  
  
"Whoa!" Riley said astonished.  
  
Chris sat down on a couch and Riley sat down next to him. "So why were you sad?"  
  
Chris puckered his brows before deciding to tell her. "Um, I was suppose to get this note from my mom like three days ago. But Aidan kept it hidden from me, not that I blame him. It's just the memo really screwed me up."  
  
"I'm sorry." She said sincerely.  
  
Chris just stared into the sky solemnly. "Life is messed up, but you gotta deal with it. The easy victories are meaningless, it's the tough ones that matter. You know? Take it as it."  
  
Riley put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "How can I help."  
  
Chris looked up at him and smiled. "Your doing it right now."  
  
Riley looked puzzled. "How?"  
  
"Just bein' you."  
  
Riley looked at him with wonderment. Nobody ever told her that before, it was always having to live up to an image for her. But right now it's like she could say anything and he would still love her.  
  
"Come here." Riley than waved his index finger to con him over. When he compelled Riley put his face in her hands and stared at deep into his hazel eyes and gave him a chaste kiss. When she pulled away Chris puckered his lips teasingly and she grinned. Riley couldn't resist anymore. She pulled Chris close and kissed him passionately. He returned it with love, when he felt her running her fingers through his blond hair.  
  
Chris stumbles in at around midnight. Julius is at the door and turns on the lights to reveal Jesse and Aidan on the coach.  
  
"We were wondering when you'd get in." Julius admitted.  
  
Chris just walked away. "I had a long night. By the way, I'm fine if anybody's asking."  
  
As Chris walked upstairs to his room Jesse followed him and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Are you sure? You didn't look good when you went out."  
  
Chris exhale noisily. "They never mentioned it Jess, never once. I have no mother, no father, don't go anywhere, okay?"  
  
Jesse nodded before she hugged him. "Why do you smell like lilac?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
Chris just grinned lazily. "It's funny how your night is bad one minute and a hell a good the next."  
  
Chris was climbing up the walls on one of his usual patrols, although he had gotten over the shock of the madness one question still plagued him: Who was his mother? Why did she never come to claim him, or at least visit? Did she ever wonder where he was, or what kind of person he would become? Or even if he was still alive?  
  
It was than that his philosophies cut short because minutes later some nut threw what seemed like an over-sized pumpkin at him!  
  
"What was that?" Getting his balance on the surface of a building he looked up and saw someone on a glider hovering over him. "It's not Johnny Quest or the Blob, I guess Julius would be 0 for 2 on this one."  
  
"Spider-man, it's a nice night to die, would you say so?" The figure enticed maniacally.  
  
Chris just looked at him thoroughly. "Or maybe to go to a Halloween party, let me guess you were runner up for best Leprecon?"  
  
The figure sneered. "Just call me the Green Goblin, or if you want to get more specific, just call me....your executioner." He than launched two missiles from his glider and nearly hit Chris with it, if he had not jumped three feet up in the air and landed on top of the roof.  
  
"Okay, he obviously didn't get much love as a child!" He than did a couple of back flips to avoid a full-on assault. "The name said everything, what kind of parent would name their child the Green Goblin?"  
  
"I'm here to avenge the two Goblins that came before me!" The Green Goblin proclaimed.  
  
Chris swung himself out of danger before landing behind the Green Goblin. "Well it sounds like you have a very colorful family, Green Goblin The Third!" He than shot a string of web at the glider and hog-tied it to a poll.  
  
Green Goblin just grinned. "That's not gonna stop me!"  
  
Chris than grabbed a sharp disk from his hidden holster and threw it at the neutral vessel. "No but this will!" The disk cut six or seven wires in the glider, causing it to burst with spark and ultimately fry up.  
  
"You'll pay for this! I'll be back!" Angrily the Green Goblin threw a silver sphere in the air causing a smoke to cover him. Chris hesitated for a moment, then charges to where the villain was standing, only to discover that the Goblin disappeared.  
  
"I know you'll be back, and I will be waiting!"  
  
The for teenagers, minus Aidan because he's like what, 21? Were all sitting around when Julius got a silly smile on his face.  
  
"I know who he is! I know who that freaky green beast is!" He announced.  
  
Aidan than hit the pause button on the T.V. remote.  
  
"It was General McGregor of Cal State!" Julius revealed as the others just groaned.  
  
Jesse just shook her head. "No way!"  
  
"Yes it was General McGregor taking his revenge on the weapons agency!"  
  
Chris agreed with Jesse, his theory made no sense!  
  
"Well were about to find out!" Aidan than hit play and a episode of Scooby- Doo came on.  
  
Velma on the television screen explained that it was Captain Moore who did it because his lady love was pressuring him into getting married and he was scared that his other wife would find out about their affair.  
  
Julius looked stunned and the others just laughed at him.  
  
"General McGregor? Was it General McGregor!" Jesse asked half giggling half mocking.  
  
Julius crossed his arms and slinked down embarrassingly. "Well I don't know what Y'all are cheering about it was just a game!"  
  
That night Chris rolled over for seemed like the thousandth time. He just couldn't sleep tonight, that 'thing' was still out there and no matter what happens he can't rest until it's caught! What he learned these past weeks is that power and responsibility were a part of his father, and now there're a part of him, regardless of his mother. Family isn't about who's blood you have, it's about who you care for. My family is living right here, in this very house, and in Miami too. 


	8. The Kids Are A'right!

Niecy Cambridge was packing her clothes in a suitcase all the while complaining about how she should have gotten a bigger suitcase but was too cheap to buy it! She than used the old 'sit on the suitcase' trick to fit everything in. Lugging her baggage down the stairs she called her sons over to carry the rest of her stuff downstairs.

"Oh my god! This is heavier than Jesse's shoe box!" Julius whined.

"Just shut up and carry it!" Aidan retorted.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs a car horn was heard outside, Chris looked outside the window.

"It's a blue van, Niecy." Chris announced.

Niecy smiled. "Okay that's your Uncle, now remember that I'll be gone for at least three days so please try to leave the house standing when I get back."

"Don't worry about it!" The kids yelled in a unison.

"Oh and by the way, remember that I'm trusting four children with the average age of 18.5, I HOPE that my trust isn't being misplace!" She said harshly before closing the door.

Julius turned to Aidan. "You think she really trusts us?"

"Not likely." Aidan replied.

He was right. Outside Niecy knocked on her neighbors door and handed him a crisp twenty dollars, this wasn't your run-in-the-mill neigbor, he weight at least 500 pounds!

"If they do anything remotely suspicious, sit on them!" The neighbor nodded and she headed out to the van with her brother. She was mother, she wasn't stupid!

Three hours later the kids were sitting there looking extremely bored. They were either painting their nails, reading a book, or talking about a green monster out he has to stop.

Julius grimaced. "That's it! Aidan would you shut up about that stupid green mascot already!"

"He nearly took my head off during the game!" Aidan screamed.

"And Chris would you stop painting those retarded nails!" Julius said pointing at Chris annoyingly.

Chris looked up from his occupation and stared at his friend solemnly. "But if I coat them with paint, there easier to nail in!"

Julius plopped on the couch. "Guys this is SO boring!"

The other three looked up and nodded in agreement.

Jesse than got an idea, dropping her book eagerly. "Let's throw a party!"

"I don't know, this story that's about to unfold seems sort of familiar to me?" Chris said suspiciously

Aidan nodded. "Mom, trusted us, we have to respect that."

"Oh come on, guys! This will be great, and we can clean everything up before she can get home!" Julius continued to press on.

"No and that's final!" Aidan screamed as he and Chris left to get some burgers for them.

Jesse and Julius yelled together, "Damn older brothers!" Than they both looked at each other.

Julius grinned. "You know maybe they don't have to be involved. I mean were almost legitimate adults, actually I'm 19 so I'm considered a legal adult."

"And it can't possible be our fault, were the youngest!" Jesse fueled on.

They both said together, "It's big brother's fault!"

The two older siblings of the 'dynamic duo' were currently driving back home at 7:48 P.M. unaware of the plot that their brother and sister had planned.

Chris just looked saddened. "I swear man this whole parentage thing really screwed me up!"

"Come on Chris I bet there is no more family trauma you could possibly run in to." Aidan said reassuringly.

Chris just turned his head to his best friend's brother. "You sure?"

Aidan snorted. "Yeah, you have a half sister who gets into trouble, a father that died, and an Mother who abandoned you, they probably saved a seat on Oprah for you!"

Chris burst out laughing. "I guess your right."

"Of course I'm right! I declare the rest of the year 'Chris Parker's care-free year!"

"I bet you five bucks that doesn't even last the day!" Weaver spoke up.

The two boys just turned to him, he was a deliver boy that was a friend of Aidan's from art class, he worked at Burger King and helped them get the fast food for free.

"Dude, I really hate it when you make new friends." Chris stated.

Weaver just shook his head. "I'm just saying that the fates have a twisted sense of humor!"

Aidan scoffs. "Your on Lance! Chris Parker's care-free year stands!"

When they rounded the block, Weaver grabbed Aidan's head to make him pull over roughly.

"The fuck is your problem!" Aidan exclaimed.

"Pay up man!"

"What!"

"Boys isn't that your house!" Weaver asked eccentrically.

Weaver than points to a distance where we see that the house had toilet paper on covering the front of the house, dozens of people were running in, and the loud music could be heard for miles.

Aidan turns pale.

"When the hell am I gonna get a break!" Chris yelled as the three boys ran over to the house.

It was chaos when they got inside the house, they could smell booze.

"Thank you for coming!" Julius greeted talking a cash from the entering folks.

Rounding the corner a rushing Aidan caught a glimpse of his brother. "JULIUS!"

Instead of panicking when he saw his brother Julius just smiled and let them in. "Hey Aidan welcome to the party!"

Aidan grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. "Are you out of your mind!"

"Listen, have some fun, okay? Mom is coming back in three days. She will never know." Julius enunciated slowly.

Aidan pushed him into the wall harder. "You are insane! There is no way I am gonna let this continue!"

Julius sigh, "Okay, by the way how's your headache?"

Aidan made a face. "What headache?"

Julius smashed his head against his.

Aidan fell forward and unhanded his brother while Julius ran away!

Aidan put his hand to his head. "Fine! But this is on you man!"

"If we go down, I go solo." Promised Julius.

Chris was walking down the hallway in a daze as he tried to make his way through the pack of people without trying to touch anything when a chick spotted him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Whoa!" Chris yelled in surprise.

When he turned around he was met with a seductive figure. "Hey, I haven't seen you around here."

"Um, well I've been hiding!" Chris said alarmed.

The young girl ran her left hand up his pelvis to his chest. "Well don't!"

Chris came up with an idea. "Hey, make your own sundaes!"

The girl looked ran toward where he was pointing. "Oh, goodie!"

Chris nearly collapsed when he felt someone else put his arm around his waist.

Chris grumbled. "Okay, I am not in the mood, so please let go of me before I get a law suit!"

Chris felt someone kiss his ear before a feminine voiced whispered. "Your gonna need a law suit when I'm done with you."

When he turned around he saw a smug looking Riley. "Riles, hey, it's been a while. You look great!" Chris said happily.

"Yeah well I don't normally go to these kind of parties but I found out that your best friend was hosting it, I knew I would run into you!"

"Yeah you did." Chris smiled before grabbing her hand. "Wait here, and I'll get us a drink."

Unknown from them, Paul had walked in with an enraged glare in his eyes. He spotted who he was looking for at the snack table and he couldn't help but grin.

"Guess who?" He nearly jumped when he felt a hand covering his eyes.

"Oh, no."

"Hey, there was no make your own sundaes there!" She chirped.

Chris turned around and saw the same girl. "What is your name?"

"Becky."

Chris was exasperated. "Look, Becky. I don't think I'm your type so-

"Nonsense!" She hugged him like a little school girl. "All guys are my type!"

"Listen here you little tramp, if you don't get your hands off my man, it's gonna get ugly up in here!" An angry voice rang in their heads.

"Riley! My **_girlfriend_**!" Chris exclaimed in relief pushing past the girl and giving her a hug.

Riley just gave the bimbo a smug look as she left grumbling.

"Jesse you know your underage to be drinking this stuff, right?" Chris asked his sister.

"It wasn't my idea, I was springing for Mountain Dew, but Hugo over here wanted the hard stuff!" Jesse admitted nudging Julius.

Aidan walked up to them. "Guys this party is getting a little out of control, I just heard a bunch of seniors from Gregory High are about to sacrifice a virgin."

"Oh." Julius responded. "Well, I guess some of us will have to be on the lookout?"

"I'm safe!" Julius responded proudly.

Aidan just rolled his eyes. "I'm safe."

Chris began a joke. "Guess I'll have to enter my big brother protective mode, eh?" Chris said but he frowned when he noticed Jesse turn away. "Oh hell no!"

Riley eyes widen. "Way to go, rookie!"

Jesse blushed. "I'm safe."

Riley than poked a horrified Chris, but all she got out of him was, "How can you be sure! That's it first thing in the morning we gonna get you tested!"

**"BIG BROTHER!"  
**  
"Well, look who it is: U of A's finest gutter trash." When the five of them turned around they saw none other than Paul Cameron standing a foot away from them.

Julius just sneered. "I thought I smelled something!"

Paul laughed and walked up to him until they were nose to nose. "The smell is coming from you...little piece of shit!"

Julius started to make a charge at him but Aidan held him back. "It isn't worth it, bro! He's just trying to get under your skin."

Paul walked away from the stare anger coming from the five people and he walked away arrogantly. "See you later, this is sure to be an...interesting party."

"What a bastard!" Jesse piped up causing them to look at her. "What?"

"First you tell me you ain't no virgin and now you be cussing!" Chris looked at her horrified. "Jesse, I swear if I just met you right this second...I wouldn't know who you were."

Two hours later the party was getting a 'little' out of control.

A bunch of kids were carrying a helpless Weaver who was barely 5 feet tall up in the air as he whimpered frightened beyond belief.

"Hey come on be careful with that!" Jesse screamed tailing them from behind.

A loud noise was heard from behind the walls.

"That better not be what I think it is." She scolded.

Chris popped up from behind her. "Or what? You'll join them?"

Jesse stared antagonism at him. "Would you let it go! It was a long summer day-"

Chris closed his ears. "Oh, I don't want to hear the details!"

Julius ran up to them, Aidan closely behind him. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. We can't stop the madness!"

"I told you so!" Aidan pushed on.

From behind the counter Paul watched them as he swallowed a whole shot of tequila and threw the glass. He hated these people so much, he just wanted to tear them apart inch by inch. 'Finally some backbone. I'm impressed.' Paul smiled dangerous before making his way through the crowd of people.

"Look we've had our fun, so maybe we should just call it a night and send everyone packing." Chris suggested.

"So soon?" Paul was back. He was circling Chris predatorily.

"Okay, what is your problem, you Freddy Kruger wannabe!" Julius asked.

Paul snickered. "My problem? Do you think for one minute I'm letting this...monkey get the best of me? Just because he got lucky on one shot and ruined my perfect record?"

"So that's what it is? Man that was six days ago, let it go." Aidan yelled.

"Your the one to talk, Miles. Last time I heard you were kidnapping little boys because you were scared they were gonna grow up to beat your scoring average." Paul than pushed Chris lightly. "That's right I pushed you during the game and you barely looked up. Your not gonna fight me!"

Chris just laughed lightly. "Because you ain't worth it!"

"Yeah. I heard about your father. The photographer from the Daily Bugle."

Chris went face-to-face with him. "Is that right?"

A grin formed from the side of his face. "You should be proud. 'Cause your just like your bitch-ass daddy!"

It was enough, Chris grabbed him and slammed him to the ground. "Don't you ever talk about my father!"

"Oh hell yeah! Kick his ass, Parker!" Julius fueled as many people surround them screaming righteously.

Getting back up Paul flipped Chris on his back and started to crush his neck. Being flexible Chris kicked him behind the back of the head and stood up to punt him in the face, causing blood to drip from his nose. Paul than grabbed him and sent both of them crashing over the counter!

"Ow!" Chris gasp as they both stood up once again.

"I'll kill you!" Paul went to punch him but missed and hit this one kid, sending him flying through a nearby window.

"That's it!" Aidan got in the middle of them and pushed Paul out the door. "You need to go!"

Paul put his hands up defensively and walked out the door, dissatisfied.

"You see! Now mom is gonna tweak when she sees the window!" Aidan said to his brother as he pointed to the busted window.

"It's a 'right, I got a pocket full of party money!" Julius defended.

"Well cough it up!" Ordered Aidan as Riley made her way to them.

"Guys you got a problem." Riley hit the button on the answering machine.

Niecy's voice came on. "Hey guys my flight got derailed in Rhode Island so I'm coming home. I should be there at 11:30."

The three young adults had a look of panic upon there face. "What time is it!"

"Twenty minutes from 11:30!" Jesse whispered horror-struck.

"Okay, all you fellas and ladies gotta bounce! Like, NOW!" Julius screamed as they started to head for the exit, grumbling about the fight being too short. "That's right get your playa hating asses out of my house, and some of Y'all need to come back here with a can of air-fresher!"

"Everybody get cleaning, Chris you and Julius help that poor fool that crashed through the window to his car!" Aidan ordered as they five scattered.

"It seems the poor fool was drunk." Julius suggested as they took his arms and putting it around their shoulders.

"Okay buddy, at least have the pride and try to walk." Chris murmured as they dragged his weak body across the driveway.

Chris was looking down but stopped when he noticed some feminine legs standing in front of them. He looked up slowly to meet the gaze of one angry Niecy Cambridge.

"Hey, Ma." Julius said uneasily. "Have you met, Roger?" He quip at the guy they were helping.

Niecy looked angry but her face faltered when she noticed Roger turn green. "Oh no!"

Too late, Roger threw up on her driveway!

"I leave you guys for...Not even a full day! I come back home, my window is busted, some horny teenagers are in my bed, and I smell booze on impact!" Niecy reprimanded.

Chris, Aidan, Julius, and Jesse where sitting on the couch, head down taking the heat from one angry lady going off the deep end.

"Aidan your the oldest, if anything I put forth my FULL confidence on you!"

Julius opened his mouth to protect his brother's alibi but Aidan extended his arm to shush him.

"I'm sorry, I was bored so I invited a few friends and it escalated." Aidan admitted falsely.

Niecy really gets in her son's face. "I don't like the influence you have on Chris and Julius, I don't like the man your father turned out to be, and I don't like that you turned out just like him."

That one hit home. I mean if an audience was watching this they would go 'ohhh' the second Niecy delivered the line!

"I don't think I like myself either." Aidan stated sadly as his friends just looked on concern.

Later that night Julius took a bath trying to get the musky scent out of flesh. He was drying his hair with a towel coming back to his room but he suddenly stopped at Aidan's door. Opening it slowly he noticed his brother was sitting on the floor staring into space.

"Hey Aidan you got some time?"

Aidan just looked at him. "Yeah what do you want?"

"Why did you cover for me?" Julius inquire suspiciously.

Aidan sighed. "To say sorry for the way I treated you...and Chris."

Julius leaned on the wall. "Yeah...what mom said, that was out of line."

"No it wasn't, I've been racking my brain here thinking about it. That wasn't out of line, it was smack dab on the line. Look, I've been a train wreck every since this divorce happened so I started this basketball thing hoping trying to live to an expectation that was never reachable, I neglected the things I should have valued most, I attacked the things I should have defended. I became the person that I wished every night, I would never be." Aidan explained.

Julius looked at him in surprise, he never knew this. He always thought that the reason that Aidan had treated them like dirt was to try and show them up. But underneath all the emotional barriers was a little boy who was broken by a father's abysmal ness.

"So um, are you gonna hug me now?" Julius asked trying to break the tension.

"Oh please were brothers not a gay couple!" Aidan said getting back to his reading.

Julius just laughed. "You know not a lot of brothers could have done what you did."

"Well you know there are a lot of older brothers in the world that would have done the same thing." Aidan said trying not to flatter himself.

"Well I'm glad out of all the brothers in the world, your mine."

Aidan looked at him with pride in his eyes.

Julius started to walk back in his room but stopped. "By the way if your still harboring any bad feelings towards me, I want you to have this five dollars."

"Five dollars!" Aidan exclaimed.

Julius looked at him sheepishly. "Well it was all that was left of the party money when I gave mom the money to fix the window."

"Five dollars is shady man." Julius just shrugs and starts to walk by but Aidan stops him.

"What?" Julius demanded.

"I said five dollars was shady, it didn't mean I wouldn't take it! Gimme!" Aidan grabs the cash and Julius is left walking away giggling.

Chris was on the roof of his house staring at the stars majestic spell.

"My life is crazy." He declared. He than burst out laughing.

'I can't believe after all of the crime fighting I have done and the whole parentage bit I just now figured it out!' Chris thought to himself childishly. 'huh?' He felt it again the burn in his head.

From within the coverlet of the night that would shield the Green Goblin popped out with an intense hatred in his glance.

"Young Parker. I don't think we were done!" He spat, making his presence known.

Whirling his head around fast his eyes widened as he felt himself being lifted from the air.

"What the-!" Before he could finish his line the Green Goblin covered his mouth with a handkerchief and drugged him to sleep.

"Time to play, Christopher!" The Green Goblin screeched in a annoying sing- song voice as he lifted Chris in the air and took off into the night.

A/N: Thanks to all of those who reviewed I appreciated it! By the way I was thinking about adding a new character onto the story so if you all want to make a suggestion you can(Email me at )! Just no Japanese names 'cause some of them are confusing. Speaking of characters anybody got a favorite! Another thing this might be the last chapter for a while...SORRY!


	9. SCARY MOVIE!

Disclaims: I don't own Spider-man, Stan Lee does. But I own everything else. This a spoof of numerous movies and series. This takes place two years before my story so Chris has no super-powers and he's in high school. Enjoy!

Age:

Chris- 16

Julius- 17

Aidan- 19

Damian-16

Nikki(African American)- 18

Ellie- 16

We're in a classroom, and people are all standing up, goofing around, a few paper airplanes are being flown across the room and upon entry the teacher, Mr. Hammond seemed to have dodge a paper spitball like he knew it was coming.

"Take your seats everybody!" Mr. Hammond yelled at a very convincing tome.

Scared out of their wits the students obey and scatter around the class room.

"Have any questions before we start?"

No reply.

"For now, let's talk about you guys, and what you expect of yourselves in this class, cuz that's what's really important." The students just groan and sink in their seats.

The teacher just sighed. He could have worked in his family business and become a billionaire but no! He had to want to make a difference in students lives!

One girl is sitting at a table, writing something. She seems aloof, calm, boy she didn't dress like it! She was wearing all black except for the long yellow sleeves of her shirt, and something about her makeup screamed 'Gothic!' Across from her is our heroine, well not yet anyway! Chris is on his laptop typing rapidly like he just discovered 'electricity'.

"So anybody got anything they would love to share about there expectation?" When Mr. Hammond's question wasn't answered he smirked. "Alright that was your biggest mistake this morning, I now assign a letter to me telling me what your goals and fears are!"

Everybody moaned and started complaining. "Come on, now! I'm gonna be staying here past ten to handle business and I need something to read!"

From across the Chris was Julius sporting the usual bad boy from the ghetto look. He was wearing a black tank top with blue jeans and a headband over his ears. Although he was dressed tough inside he was feeling like a bruised peach. The girl of his dreams, was not talking to him! Her name was Nikki. She had it all, brains, style, and most importantly of all: Gluteus Maximus!

He just looked down when she averted his stare. 'My fear is that Nikki will never talk to me again. My goal is that I jump off the Brooklyn bridge before third period!' He reflected.

Oh my god he is so yummy in blue, today! The hair, the body, the eyes, and those lips! Does he know what he does to me? I just want to run over to him right now and give him a kiss! I swear I will have you Christopher Nathaniel Parker!

Chris was at his locker putting his books away when somebody tackled him from behind!

"Sup, biatch!" When Chris turned around he was facing Julius' amused face and he quickly pushed him off.

"Man, you need to stop it with that shit, dude! I thought you were Emmer, trying to start a fight with me again!" He protested as they walked down the hall.

Julius snickered. "Chris just chill, okay? You know I do this every time I get upset! It's like when I was little and I 'read see spot run' to calm me down."

"I remember. That was the last book you ever read!" He gagged. "So what's her name and what did you do to offend her?"

"It's a confusing story. I call Nikki up two days ago and she tell me that she's sick and I, the sweet boyfriend that I am ask if tomato soup will help. She says yes. I hang up and go bowling!"

Chris stops him. "You think maybe she wanted you to buy her tomato soup?"

Julius was exasperated. "Than why didn't she just tell me that?!"

"She's a woman, she was speaking to you in Womanese!"

At that time the crazy Goth chick from Mr. Hammond's class bull rushes between them to catch there attention. Than she turns around and faces Chris for a good hard, long minute before walking away satisfied.

"Speaking of woman. I think she likes you." Julius brought up.

Chris just trembled. "She looked like she wanted to eat me!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did. Most chicks these days are crazy cannibals!"

A girl with blonde hair rushed up and grabbed Chris by the arm. "Hey, Parker don't forget that we have to finish our project. "

"Don't worry, Ellie we'll visit the school library and get it done!" Chris alleged as Ellie skipped off happily.

"Whatever you do don't get mix up with that girl, she a total tease!"

Ellie and Chris were reading a book and were looking quite comfortable with each other.

Ellie checked her watch. "Oh my, its almost 9:00!"

"We should go!" Chris grabs the book and tries to check it out. But the librarian is an elderly sleeping soundly.

There's a boy next to the counter looking quite irritated. "I've been waiting here for a long time and this lady just won't move!"

"Damian Carter, right?" Ellie asked extending her hand suspiciously at him.

"So um, what's the story with, Gumby over there?" Chris asked.

Damian turned her head to the old lady. "Well she's really old, but really smart, but really old."

"Really old and really smart. Thanks, man." Chris said sarcastically. He really had to get home! So he walked over to her and lightly tapped her shoulder.

When nothing happened, Ellie spoke up. "Must be really tired."

Chris turned to face the old lady. Suddenly her eyes snapped opened and she grabbed a hold of his T-Shirt! "Ah!"

"Beware of this school! For a tortured teen walks among us, you have no idea what's she capable of! She could kill you right on the spot! Beware!" The old lady yelled directly at his face.

"Let go of me, you old hag!" He insulted, struggling to get free.

"It is over for you teens, I saw her in my dreams armed with a bloody weapon she hopes to drench with your own blood! Ha ha ha!" Chris gets free and backs away along with Ellie and Damian. The thundered roared across the skies, the lights flickered on and off, and the old lady's laughter could be heard beyond the walls!

"Ha ha ha!" She continued before she started coughing. "I need my medication!" She than pulls out a cigarette and breathes in slowly before assuming. "Ha ha ha!" Than she fainted from exhaustion.

The three teen are standing there with a confused, not to mention freaked out expression.

Damian turns to Chris. "Bail?"

"Bail." Chris answers back before running out of the library and into the school halls with his fellow piers closely behind him. But once they reach the exit. They can't get it open because its locked!

"They can't do this to us! We have rights! I demand that they open this door!" Ellie yelled.

"Its okay, don't panic. My Aunt always said that everything around you is your friend. You just have to figure out how to use it!" Chris fueled.

Damian grunted. "Oh yeah? Lets try to be friends with Mr. Door over there." Damian walks toward the door and knocks on it. "Hello Mr. Door. Lets be friends forever, please open up. You can't? That's okay! Were Screwed!" He chirped mockingly.

"Can we break the glass?" Ellie suggested.

"Its five layers thick, we'll never break it!"

Unknown to them a dark figure was closely creeping up on them. Slowly but surely he was getting closer, like a wild animal hunting its pray!

"So what do we do!" Damian asked desperately.

"Sup, biatch!"

The three teens screamed!

When Chris turned around in panicked he was facing Julius' amused face and he quickly pushed him.

"You stupid, fuck! You nearly gave us a heart attack!" He insulted.

Julius apologized. "My bad." He than turned to the corner. "Hey, its okay now!"

Aidan than came out of his hiding place and walked towards them.

"Hey guys, I think something weird is going on here. All the exits are locked." Aidan told them.

"Oh man!" Chris complained. "Is somebody trying to kill us?!"

At that both Julius and Aidan looked very nervous. "What?"

Aidan walked over to the janitors closet and opened it. "Please don't scream."

When Damian, Chris, and Ellie took a peak inside they were horrified. The dead body of the janitor was lying on his back. His face was completely decimated. His eyeballs were by his side, oozing with blood. Five red slash marks were made on his chest rippling with smooth blood. His legs were cut off. But that wasn't the scary part, above his fallen body written in blood, the janitor's blood were thick bold letters. 'Everyone must die!' and the legs of the janitor formed the Y.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Time-lapses

The gang is now in their literature classroom. There was only one reason why they were there. It was the only classroom with a lock.

Suddenly, Damian stood up and started hoping around.

"What's wrong with you!"

"I gotta pee!" Damian said desperately. He went over to unlatch the door but Aidan stopped him. "What the hell?"

"Listen here you weak-ass white boy haven't you ever seen Yell, Nightmare on Oak Road, or I Know What You Did In Grade School? The person who leaves the group always gets killed!" Aidan pounded into him.

Damian nudged him out of the doorway. "Well what are we suppose to do, I gotta go!"

"Um, one of us can go with you." Ellie suggested.

"Guys we can't pair off! Horror movie rules is if you go stray from a big group or split up the killer always get you!" Julius piped up.

Ellie agreed. "Good point."

A light bulb hit Chris. "Let's travel in threes!"

"That's it! Come on guys, this is not a horror movie!" Damian screeched holding his crouch.

Everybody groaned and started throwing fits.

"What?"

"Your not suppose to say that!" Aidan informed him.

"Even I knew that, and I failed twice!" Julius yelled at Damian. "You've killed us all!"

Damian just looked more desperate and pissed than ever. "Look this is crazy, I don't need any of your help to go to the damn bathroom! Now I'll be right back!"

Everybody gave another collective groan.

"What now?" He asked annoyed.

"Damian let me clue you in on what's happening! There are certain RULES that one must abide by in order to survive a horror movie. First, you can never drink or do drugs. Second, you can never have sex. BIG NO NO. It's an extension of number 1. It's written on the bible. And last, you can never, ever, ever under any circumstances say "I'll be right back," 'Cause you won't be back." This time it was Chris who informed him.

Damian left really annoyed. "Y'all are seriously crazy!"

Once he left Aidan coughed. "Well, he won't be coming back."

"Guys this is awful. Who could possibly want us dead?" Chris asked.

Julius started to pace the room. "We can figure this out, the killer has to be the person we least expect!"

"That's always hopeless! If we suspect someone they won't be the murderer because we suspected them!" Ellie debated.

"Wait a minute. What did the old lady say?" Chris inquired.

"Who cares! She was obviously crazy! Her medication was a cigarette!" Ellie screamed at him.

"Don't you think I know that?! But what she said might shed some light on this!" Chris argued.

"Something about a tortured teen soaking blood on her weapon."

Chris paused and thought back. "You know what your, right. She was crazy. Come on we gotta figure a way out of here!"

"Oh, please! We have a better chance of fighting of the killer with a stick!" Julius stated.

THUD!

The three teens turned there heads towards the door. "What was that?!"

Chris walked toward the door. Sweat broke out from his brow. His hand was shaking throughout as he unlatched the door. He turned to his friends, they gave him a approved look. He opened the door slowly.

"There's nothing here." Chris than laughed and turned to his friends. "Were really getting paranoid!"

The others started laughing. But than a body fell on Chris.

"Oh my god!"

When Chris stopped screaming he took a good look at the person who fell on him and discovered Damian.

"AH!" Chris shoved him off when he noticed that he was dead.

"Jesus Christ!" Ellie screamed.

"I know! He's not wearing any pants!" Julius yelled over-dramatically.

Ellie poked Julius angrily. "He's dead!"

Julius examined him. "Oh. Dang girl you the rocket science of the group, we all know you gonna survive!"

Chris cautiously flipped Damian over. There was blood trickling from the side of his mouth. A giant, thick stick was launched on his stomach.

"Well now we know that were not getting out of her AND we shouldn't fight off the killer with a stick." Chris mumbled.

Julius fell down in a hysterically fit. "D! I'm so sorry! My stick joke gave the killer a new idea to take your lily-white ass out! Please don't come back as a poltergeist and try to suck me into the T.V.!"

Aidan smacked him up side the head. "Fool! Get up! We warned him he would get taken out!"

"Well it looks like he wasn't killed very long. The wounds are fresh. Judging by the rebuff on pants I'm guessing he was killed during his trip to the bathroom." Chris said examining the body. "Check it out."

"I ain't going anywhere near no dead body!" Aidan protested.

"Damn straight! They pop back up when you get to close!"

Aidan just grunted. "Girl, this is a remake of 'Identity' not 'Dawn Of The Dead'!"

"Shut up, fool!" Ellie shouted.

Chris got up and got in between them. "Guys were can not fight each other! That's exactly what the assassin wants us to do!"

J-Kwon's tipsy" blared throughout the hall.

Aidan complains, "I think the killers into hip hop, he's trying to torture us with African American culture! That racist!"

Julius pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket. "Oh no that's just my cell phone! Hey Aidan mom wants us to come home in a hour!" He told his brother, reading the text message.

The others looked at him incredulously. "What?"

"You mean to tell me throughout the whole carnage, you've had your cell phone the entire time!" Aidan screeched.

"Say it don't spray it!" Julius joked.

Aidan grabbed the phone from him. "We could have called for help, hours ago!"

"Well my phone bill is incredibly high these days. Its only suppose to be used for emergency!" Julius argued.

"Two people are dead and were trapped inside with a Killer! What do you think this was?" Aidan answered fuming. He dialed a number. "Oh, man I can't get a call!"

"That's weird it was working a few minutes ago." Julius grabbed the cell phone. "Hey I got a new text message!"

"You'll never be able to call for help. -I.M. Kill-R." Julius read. "Dang whoever this dude is, sounds like a major dork!"

The others looked around terrified.

"Guys there has to be somebody still here that can help us!" Ellie screamed panicky.

"Well there's the old lady. But I think she's still napping. Oh didn't Mr. Hammond say he was gonna stay here really long to take care of business?"

"Great idea!" Chris headed for the science lab but was stopped by Aidan.

"Dude he could be the killer!"

Ellie than thought about it. "He's right. That teacher has always been creepy and when he said he had business, little did we know his business was to..." Ellie than finished with stabbing motions.

"But why us!?!" Aidan questioned.

"Maybe he read our letters to him and thought it was the crapiest!" Julius said.

Everybody gave him a distraught look, and than his phone went off.

"Hello?" A creepy voice asks.

"Who this?" Julius asked

The voice just laughed evilly. "The last person you'll ever hear from!"

"Um, Nikki? If this is you baby, I just want to say how much I love you and-

"DOES IT SOUND LIKE I'M A FRICKEN FEMALE, YOU JACKASS!"

"Than who the fuck are you?" He asked irritated.

"Your slayer!"

Julius moaned "Blade? Hey, homey, what's up!?!"

"I'm your slayer not a vampire slayer! DO I LOOK LIKE SOME GUY WITH AN ATTITUDE PROBLEM?" He shouted.

"Well your out here killing everybody!" He protested back.

"Fine call me what you want!"

"So whatcha want?" Julius asked getting back to the point.

The voice coughed. "What's your favorite scary movie?"

Julius smirked and thought back. "Well it was the Yell movies! Those were the bomb."

"Oh really?" The voice asked curiously.

Yeah, I love the insane killer with his insane games!"

"What a coincidence."

He looked at his friends nervously. "Why's that a coincidence?"

"You might want to drop the phone now." The phone clicks.

He than gets close to his friends. "Alright guys, I think were in trouble!"

Chris grabbed his bat from his locker. "Alright you slashing, tree-branching gutting murderer come out!"

Just then, the lights go out.

"We could have rented 'Yell 2' but you just had to bring 'Small Home on the Plain'!" Aidan screeched to Ellie.

When they hear footsteps they quickly get defensive. Chris raises his bat and gets ready. The lights flicker on and reveals the janitor moping the floor.

"Ain't he suppose to be dead?"

"What? I was sleeping." The Janitor said nonchalantly.

The group laughs sheepishly as Chris puts down the bat, he then turns to around to find the killer in the Yell' costume. Chris shriek as the killer raises his dagger and....

The killer is now on top of the school roof with Aidan handcuffed, on the edge of the roof.

"You gonna jump or what?!" The killer asked angrily threatening him, to either jump or face his knife.

Aidan took a good peek below. "Wow, I didn't realize how high it was on the ground!"

"Jump, nigger!"

"Look I don't care what happens to me but you better not be white under there because its Black History month!" He said offended.

"I don't give a fuck! Jump!" He pushed on.

Aidan leaned away from where he was standing. "Come on this is a really bad spot! I could smash those baby trees down there! And your gonna get a whole lot of complaints from Green Peace about it!"

The killer grabbed him angrily and move him three feet from where he was at. "Now you can jump!"

Aidan makes a try to jump off but can't.

The killer sighs and lowers his weapon. "Look if your too scared I can come back after I murder the rest of your friends."

"No, no, no. It's no problem. I'm a man I can do this!" He stated proudly.

The Killer just looks around. "Well I can always come back. I mean if you promise not to go anywhere."

"Shut up fool! Can't you see I'm trying to jump into a devastating fall and die tragically!"

Aidan gets ready to try to jump again. The killer impatiently looks at his watch. After ten minutes, Aidan turns around. "I can't do it. I'm afraid of heights!"

"Aw, fuck this shit! Wait right here!" The killer walks away.

Back in one of the classrooms Julius locks the door quickly as his friends start yelling at him to hurry.

"How the hell did that just happen!" He asked Ellie and Chris.

"He snuck up behind us and grabbed Aidan! The element of surprise!" Chris said hysterically.

Julius just shook it off. "Naw, why did the killer walk past you and grab Aidan when he had a clear shot at you!?!"

"Because I'm the main character! I'm not suppose to die!" He said cockily.

Julius just snorted. "Ain't that a bitch!"

Ellie started to sob. "We gonna die, Y'all!" After a few minutes Julius joined her.

Chris hushed them. "Okay, come on we can't panic. We need to come up with a plan to stop him."

"How about we design numerous ropes and pullies and plant an anvil to land on his head?" Julius answered mordantly.

"How about we try to figure out who the killer is!" Ellie suggested.

"Right! Okay, its obviously not one of us or Aidan because the Killer snuck behind us and we were all still there. Nikki could be the killer! She has a grudge against Julius but I'm not so sure about why she would come after us?" Chris analyzed.

"Well I did tell her that Ellie said she probably had plastic surgery on her nose." Julius admitted.

Ellie smacked him upside the head. "You idiot! If she's the killer than I'm probably the next target!"

"Enough!" Chris hollered. "That leaves Mr. Hammond!"

Julius stood up. "Okay, that's it! Guys get me a can of gasoline, matches, and meet me in the furnace, we gonna Teddy Cougar his ass!"

When they open the door, the killer is waiting with his knife in the air!

"AH!" The three screamed.

"Door number one, is very bad!" Chris screeched as he closed the door on the Killer's face.

Julius pointed to the a door across the room. It lead to another classroom.

"Quick!"

The gang ran up the hall with the killer close behind.

"Okay now were in deep! He's going for a full on assault!" Chris told his friends picking up the pace.

The teens get a good eight feet distance away from their enemy who was still trying to recover from the vicious blow to his nose. With their bodies pumped with adrenaline it seems nothing on earth could stop the resident Dwayne High students from getting away.

Chris opens a door and Mr. Hammond's dead corpse lands on him. Leaving blood stains all over his perfectly clean shirt.

"Ah!" The three teen look behind them and see the killer getting closer. They take a ladder up to the roof and make a break for it.

Julius rounds the corner and notices his brother still standing on the ledge.

"Aidan!" The group runs over to him and leads him down.

"Thanks for getting me out of there! I was almost about to piss on my pants!" Aidan said gratefully.

"Don't mention it!"

The killer approaches them. "End of the line twerps!"

"Why are you doing this?" Chris questioned.

The figure took off his mask to reveal...

"Damian?" Aidan gasp. "Didn't you die, too?"

"Come on now, your the movie expert! You know you never count out a dead corpse! Especially when the massacred Janitor is up and running!" Damian retorted.

Chris took a brave step forward. "Why would you do this?!"

"My sister! She has been after you pretty-boy ass since you came. Do you have any idea the kind of hell, Yvette has put me through? Well your about to find out!"

Ellie lean close to Aidan and whispered, "You know we really should have taken more classes this year, we have entirely WAY to much time on our hands."

"Ain't that the truth?" He asked curiously as she nodded her head.

Damian attacks Chris. They end up on the ground fighting for the knife in his hand.

"Come on, Damian Give me the gun! I promise that we'll get you the best ayslum in town!" Chris choked wrestling with him.

Damian angrily kicks him.

A thick hand grabs Damian's head. Aidan has somehow sneaked behind him. "This is for Green Peace!" He than punches him into the far back corner.

Damian staggers up, and charges at all Aidan. Suddenly

"Eat lead, Motherfucker!" An angry voice shouted.

A gun fires, and three bullets impales itself into Damian's chest. He gags before collapsing onto the pavement. The three look up to see a figure in a hockey mask, standing on the stairway.

"Jason?!" Julius screamed, shocked.

The hockey masked heroine takes off her mask to reveal to be Nikki.

"Baby!" Julius walks over to her happily, trying to give her a kiss on the lips. But she guts him.

"Back off, you little bitch! I'm still angry at you!"

Chris walks over to them. "How you'd get here."

She points to Damian. "That stupid weenie gagged me and trapped me in the Principals office."

"Where'd you get the gun?" Ellie asked.

"I started carrying one with me ever since I started dating Julius." He stated as Julius laughed sarcastically.

Aidan sighed. "Let's get out of here."

The three begin to back away. The body jumps back up!

Nikki practically saw it coming and she turned around to put about five bullets through his stomach this time.

Damian looks down at the wound. "You stained my T-shirt, Ho!"

Nikki than shoots one at his head and he caves over. "And your dead. Nobody's perfect."

Julius hides behind Chris. "I'm never gonna stand her up, again!"

Five months later the gang are all over at Julius and Aidan's house watching a movie. Chris is at the kitchen making popcorn.

"Hurry it up, man. The movie's about to start!" Chris hollered.

"Okay!"

Hello this is the Miles resident, how may I help you!" He greeted

There was a very deep rough male voice on the other end.

"Do you like scary movies?"

"Oh yeah" said Chris enthusiastically. "Especially at the beginning scene in scream where this one girl gets that lunatic phoning her up then she gets gutted and hung from a tree."

"So do you know what I'm gonna do to you?"

He gets a terrified expression. "No, but my mind is exploding with imagination!"

"Ha ha ha!"

"Look I don't have time for this, were getting ready to watch a scary movie!" He yelled.

"Which one?" The voice answered.

"Titanic!" He said.

There was a sound of somebody hitting the ground. "That isn't scary!"

"It is for me!"

"You're a wuss." sighed the guy on the phone.

Julius looked around impatiently. "Look what do you want!"

"Do you like scary movies?" The voice asked that all-so-familiar question.

"Okay, you know what buddy, I know where your going with this!" He hangs up, grabs the popcorn and joins his friends in a flash.

"What took you so long." Aidan asked.

"Nothing." He said innocently.

Ellie grabbed some popcorn. "So what's your favorite scary movie?"

Chris sees someone run down the hall-way in a flash of black and white.

"My life." Chris screamed.

The others look at him in confusion, until the tape they put in shows a camera view of all of them.

"Oh shit were being watch!" Aidan screamed.

Nikki stood up. "I'm gonna grab my Uzi!"

"Anybody feel a sequel coming on?

A/N: That's it! Most of the movies and actors they mentioned are spin-offs. Can you guess which ones? Please review.


	10. THE END

Disclaim: I'm afraid this is the end folks! I'm sorry, and don't worry this isn't about the lack of reviews, I would have went up to fifthy chapters with only 9 reviews! It just made me happy that somebody read it! So here's a shout out to Mary Jane Watson-Parker, Screamfan, Sarpedon, rockofmarduk, Dragon, and The Cure. May god bless you! I'm discontinueing it because my freshman year begins tommorrow and I don't have time for this, I may return next summer though. Till than feel free for anybody to continue it, in fact you can bet I'll review it! Thank you and please like always pray for our boys in Iraq. HUGS AND KISSES!

Part 1: The Peacemaker

Jesse hung up the phone and turned to her fellow companions. "I've called the police they should be here in a few minutes."

They woke up whe n they heard strange noised coming from the roof, Julius ran over to hs window and saw the Green Goblin take Chris away. They been up since trying to find someway to get him back.

"I can't believe this night!" Aidan yelled angrily.

Niecy just tried to calm her sons and Jesse down. "Okay we all gotta stay calm, panicking won't help us find Chris."

"Well this sure as hell ain't doing anything!" Jesse hollered infuriated.

Julius sat there with a blank expression on his face. 'Green Goblin grabbed Chris, one of his enemies captured his civilian form. Which risks exposure.'

Standing up Julius ran out the door.

"Where are you going!" Niecy demanded.

"To save my best friend!" Julius hollered before disappearing.

Back in a old movie theater Julius crept in silently till he reached the basement filled with weapons and fluids set to destroy the undead.(A/N: If your wondering how he found this place, remember that Chris took him here to get cleaned up when Eriol attacked him)

"Hello?" Julius whispered throughout the room. He stopped at a picture of a beautiful woman wearing a bandana on her head. "Well she sure is-AH!" Julius was totally spooked because the minute he turned around Blade appeared two inches away from his face.

"My mother." He finished Julius previous sentence before going over to his bike.

Morbius entered and stared at the intruder copiously.

"Hi, I take it your Morbius, don't mind the my rudeness. See the last time I met one of your kind, It wasn't a very good experience." Julius alleged pressing himself against the wall very terrified.

Blade dropped his wrench and rolled his eyes. "You don't even need to tell me your name, Christopher only has one friend that could possibly talk as much as you!"

"Good you remember me! That's a good start. But you see, I'm here because Chris is in trouble and I need your help." Julius admitted.

Morbius approached him. "What kind of trouble?"

Julius looked at him frightened. "Okay could you like take ten steps away from me, 'cause anything with fangs like, freak me out!"

Morbius sighed disgustedly before obliging.

"Okay! See Chris got abducted and not by aliens, even though he looked like one!" Julius quipped. "One of his enemies named the Green Goblin grabbed him, and let's just say he grabbed Chris Parker not Spider-man."

"Hold on!" Blade said getting up. "This boy let himself get kidnapped in his civilian form by one of his enemies? I though he knew better than that."

"He does, he got taken at our house. Look we have to find him before that thing figures out who he is!" Julius stated.

Blade sighed. "And here I thought it was gonna be a quiet night....Okay me and Morbius will go on a patrol and you..." Blade looked at him up and down. "Get your ass out of here before you piss me off anymore!"

Julius ran up the stairs in a flash. "Consider me gone!" He than looked at Morbius' claws. "Hey have you ever thought about getting those trimmed?"

Pain. It was the first thing he felt when he woke up. He tried to stand up his body felt weak and his head was pounding, not a good combination. The first thing he realized was that he was tied to a pole, the second was that he was shirtless.

'One of these days I'm gonna have to learn to keep my suit under my PJs.' He thought as he lifted his head up slowly to search for where he was.

"Well looks like young Parker has woken up from his nap." The sinister voice echoed as the Green Goblin crept beside him.

"Why are you doing this?"

The Goblin laughed. "Lets just say I'm a friend of Paul. See, me and him got two enemies that we need to remove and you? Well your linked to both of them, under the offense of being one of them and the other that you know where the other one is."

Chris was really disoriented. "Wha?"

"About twenty something years ago a photographer from the Dailey Bugle took Spider-man pictures, being his son, I was HOPING that you would know how to find him." Green Goblin scorned.

"Please, even if I knew, I would never tell you!" Chris scoffed.

The Green Goblin tightened his fist and a surge of electric currents passed through his knuckles. "Wrong answer!" He slammed his fist at Chris' chest causing a rush of blue light went throughout Chris' body.

"Well?" He asked stalling what he was doing.

Chris collapsed. That nearly took all the air out of him! "I ain't talking so why don't you make nice with yourself or something!"

"This could take a while." He said shocking him once more.

A few hours later....

"Ah!" Chris screamed in anguish. He had been doing this for hours and he didn't know how much longer his strength would hold up.

"Come on save yourself the agony and tell me already." The Green Goblin spat.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Chris quarreled.

The Green Goblin just sighed heavily before going back to his glider. "I need a coffee break, I'll be back, not like you have a choice in sticking around." With that he was gone.

Chris slowly rose his upper body up. Though he has supernatural powers he is still human. When he falls of a building his bones WILL break, when he gets cut he WILL bleed, he feels pain just like everybody else.

Chris bared his teeth, straining against the chains. They were so close to giving out, he was so close to freedom! His form slackened, and he panted for breath. This was taking far to long. He had to get out before that thing came back! He groaned and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes once more, determination written on his features. Summoning all the muscle he had he pushed against the chains until one link began to stretch, after a moment, it gave way and the chain flew apart.

Chris' limp body gave way. "If I wanted to do that I could have moved to Japan and become a Sumo!"

He got up and started wobbling over the ledge of the roof. It was than that he noticed where he was, on top of the Brooklyn Bridge. He looked over to the nearest building.

"Oh boy!" He than put his middle and ring fingers upon his palm as a web line formed. "This has got to be a 50 yard leap! Why am I surprise that this isn't easy?!?!"

'Biggest swing of my life, will probably hurt very much, but I gotta do it.' Chris whimpered in his mind.

Chris pushed himself off the ledge and swung like a maniac across the city...faster and higher by the minute until pretty soon he...slammed into a water tower.

He slide off slowly before smacking into the ground, he was paralyzed his body had been drained of energy and pain erupted throughout his body. He was about to go under, but not until he felt two powerful hands grab his shoulders...

I always thought something was weird about that child, when I fought him I could sense a powerful aura emitting from his body.

'He must die, you know that.'

We finish this now, no more games, no more bullshit, man to man. Than and only than will we truly know which is better.

"Huh!" Chris shot out of bed, a little too fast for his condition so he grabbed his chest in pain.

Julius was sitting across from him with his arms cross. "Welcome back, that's my bed your sleeping on by the way."

"Hey you stitched me up." He declared running his hands over the bandages wrapped around his ribs.

"That's right thanks to that human blood bank dragging you in!" Blade explained.

Chris tried to think back to what happened until he came to a conclusion. "He knows who I am."

"What?" Julius questioned.

"The Green Goblin. When I broke free of the chains he laughed out spider-man, he was far away but I could hear him." Chris explained.

Julius looked scared. "Oh no if he knows who you are he may come after us!"

Chris stood up angrily and grabbed his shirt.

"Where I are you going?" Julius demanded.

There was fire in his eyes. "To finish this!"

After he left Julius looked away sadly. He knew why he fire burned within his blood, the Green Goblin most definitely underrated Chris' father, and he doesn't let anybody get away from with that.

Chris was slinging around the city, he still could feel pain within his mid-section but for the moment it wasn't fazing him. Nothing could stop him, he was a stubborn one, alright. Once a challenge arises there's no stopping him.

"Where is that green eye-sour!?!" He asked himself when he landed.

"Right beside you." The eerie voice said. Turning around Chris got a glimpse of him on his hover board.

'There's something weird about his voice. It's not so taunting anymore. Almost innocent.' Chris thought to himself.

"Look I know who you are, now it's time for you to know who I am." Taking off his mask the Green Goblin revealed himself as Paul Cameron.

Chris gasped. "Paul!" He than crossed his arms. "I got this nagging feeling in the back of my head that keeps telling me. 'Duh!"

"Listen we finish this now." His voice than went from the innocent bystander tone to the venomous utter that haunted many. "It's time to die, Parker."

"How'd you know!?!"

"What kind of idiot believes I really took a coffee break? I was watching you from the corner. Though I got to admit, you being Spider-man has it perks. I want to finish this but not this way." Paul admitted.

Chris just glared. "What are you talking about."

"Take me on in a basketball game." Paul's voice went back to the innocent tone. There was something in Chris' mind that thought that maybe Paul was in some sort of internal conflict.

"Okay, if that's the way you want it."

Julius grabbed the basketball from the warming up Chris. They were at the gym of Angel Copse, nobody was around except for Paul, Julius and Chris.

"This is really crazy! You guys made bets about this! The future of the city is in one measly game!" Julius piped up. He was hanging really close to Chris, especially when he found out that the Green Goblin was Paul. He didn't want any of that!

Chris grabbed the ball back. "Look he said he wanted to finish it like this so that's what I'm gonna do!"

"Listen, you want to finish it, grab a brick and smash it over his head!"

Chris sighed. "There's no way you could possibly understand this."

"Understand what? That basketball is a plague to me?! You know how I feel about this sport, so..." He trailed off because he stared deeply into Chris' hazel eyes. The were the gaze of a season veteran that cross the threshold of the battlefield. You know he's seen something rough.

"You gonna stand there all day!" Both boys turned around to see Paul grab the ball from Chris' hands. "What you need to do is crawl back in your little hole and you remember your place in all this."

Julius turned to Chris. "Okay forget what I said, beat his ass!"

Both boys set half-court as Chris took it out, the gym filled with Black Eye Peas song 'Lets get it Started' courtesy of Julius 'Sunshine' Miles.

Chris dribbled up face to face with Paul 26 feet away from the basket before throwing it and making it!

Paul threw the ball back at Chris angrily. "I'll let you have that all night."

Same scenario and Chris scores again! "And I'll be making it all night!"

On the bench Julius was playing cheerleader jumping up and down. "Oh yeah!"

Paul has the ball and throws it up in the air before rushing past Chris, he than grabs the jumps and grabs the ball mid-air before dunking it ferociously.

"Damn!" Julius stated before sitting back down. That one really took all the excitement out of him.

The next five possession Chris and Paul dunked, spun, and make really acrobatic baskets.

Chris had the ball and dunked it over Paul for the perfect facial! The score was tied and Paul had the ball with the chance to win it!

"I win, you quite being Spider-man!" Paul reminded him.

Julius stood up rapidly when he heard that. "That's what you bet?!?! You crazy-ass mother fucker, I can't believe you!"

"Don't worry I won't lose!" Chris promised.

"You better not because I re-sewed that costume personally!"

Paul dribbled towards the basket but was stopped by Chris he spun to his left for a fake that Chris fell for before turning to his right for the win!

The ball bounced off the glass but somehow Chris recovered and made a unbelievable block!

Julius threw his arms in the air. "Yes! Thank You!" He gestured to the sky.

Chris walked up to him. "A little early to be talking to god, eh?"

"Who said I was talking to him?" Julius hinted.

Chris smiled before walking back.

Paul angrily threw him the ball. "Nice block! Don't choke!"

"You know I don't know why this game means so much to you. Why can't you just have fun whether you win or lose?" Chris questioned irritated. This guy was getting on his nerves.

"Winning is fun, and losing is unacceptable!" Paul told him proudly.

"Oh that's just beautiful, ever consider being a poet?" Chris whispered sarcastically.

Chris got Paul in the air and spun around in the corner to make the winning shot!

"No!" Paul yelled slamming the basketball down angrily.

Paul stormed out the gym in fury.

'Don't worry we'll get him next time.'

'There is no next time, where finish!'

'No were not! You will finish him off!'

'Forget it! You said if I did all those things I would get what I want, but it got me nowhere. From now on find yourself another lackey!'

'Do you know who your messing with?!?'

'Yeah...A figment of my imagination!'

'No Paul, please don't leave me alone again! Curse you Spider-man I will get my revenge!'

'Shut up you haven't stopped talking since you entered my head!'

"Yo that was ill! So what did you bet?" Julius asked curiously.

"I win, Paul quits." Chris said.

Julius looked at him surprised. "What? I thought it was something like turn himself in."

"Trust me Julius, the last thing Paul need was basketball. I have a feeling its what turned him into a maniac in the first place. He won't hurt anybody anymore." Explained Chris.

"Yeah sometimes we get so caught up in things it takes over our life and we don't even notice it. Kind of like when my mother discovered chocolate!" Julius joked.

The next day things went back to normal. They were in the kitchen Niecy was making dinner, Aidan and Julius were fighting about something again. But Jesse was armed with a miniature camera and was taping everything vigorously.

"I hope its always gonna be like this! I can get a whole lot of film done!" Jesse told her brother filming everything on site.

"Well maybe without the party, but I guarantee you that last night is not gonna be the last time you see Julius doing the tootsie roll on the counter in his underwear!" Chris told giving a small shudder.

Aidan let go of Julius. "Why are we always fighting?"

Julius looked up fuzzily. "I think...It's like the way we talk to each other."

"Oh, I got something else to say!" Aidan knocked him down.

Chris sighed and turned to his sister. "What are you doing with that thing, anyway?"

"It's an experiment. I'm making a movie. I mean I got humor, drama, and angst. But I need a twist!"

The doorbell rang and Niecy went to get it.

Chris snorted. "Oh please."

"Um boys." Niecy trailed off terrified as a strange man entered the house.

'Oh no.' Chris thought, he knew exactly who this was. And he didn't like the looks of things.

Julius held his breath.

"Dad." Aidan said softly.

Jesse lifted up her camera. "Oh , its the perfect twist

Part 2: A Call To Arms

"Hey your old man is back and your just standing there?" Rick turned to Niecy. "It's good to see."

"Wish I could say the same....What are you doing here?" She asked.

Rick gestured to his sons. "I came to see my boys! I heard the playoffs is in a week and I came here to support them!" He than walked over to Aidan and gave him a big hug. But he only nodded to Julius.

He than turned to Chris and extended his hand. "So I heard you grew up to be quite the basketball star, bet your father would be proud."

Instead of taking his hand Chris spit in front of him.

"Got to learn to be respectful, young man." Rick scolded.

"Don't worry I learned to respect people just fine, I just don't consider you people." Chris admitted.

There was no way Chris was gonna show him any gratitude, this was the man who nearly destroyed his friendship with the family because he was white. This was the man who tripped him that one time so he could race Aidan in that tract meet, this was the man who made Julius run down the street to his house everyday in tears. Not only that, but this was the man who was responsible for his father's death.

Rick just grunted. "Well, Aidan, my boy help me with my bag."

"Bag!?!" Niecy questioned half surprise half pissed off.

"Well my lawyer told me I get my boys this week. So I thought I would spend them with you!" He chided.

As the Aidan, Niecy, and Rick left to get his bag Julius walked over to Chris and shoved him playfully.

"Didn't think you had it in you!" He praised.

"Yeah well, it wasn't about me."

Julius sighed when he heard Niecy and Rick arguing and Aidan rushed into the house with a tortured look upon his face.

"Dude, we are so screwed."

Chris just patted his back and led him upstairs. "Only if we let him get to us."

Jesse was left alone in the living room and when she put down her camera, she smiled. "This is gonna be bigger than when Stan Lee made that one super-hero!"

"Super-man?" Niecy questioned coming back into the house in time to hear her last line.

"No, but he reminds me of someone though."

About 65 miles from Chris Parker was another intriguing young man who also had an interesting story to tell. Though his was not as action-packed it was stimulated by the same rigid high.

The paramedics solemnly carried the dead body away on a stretcher, back at the crime scene inspector Donald Banks was investigating the chalk outline carefully.

"We have our the dead body of 31 year old Emma Harrington, her house is about five miles from here. cause of death?" He asked the police officers.

"We think it was a fatal stab in the gut, sir."

"Okay! We've established the fact that she was killed around 5:30 P.M. She was staying here to meet an important deadline for a law firm. Her body was found by the bellhop who went to check up on her when she didn't respond to any calls he sent her, when he did he told me the door was closed and locked. Only three people could of had the opportunity to kill her, and that was the only three people who had a key to the room to break in. Carlos Alamo, the room service. Briana Manning the maid, and Weaver Jones, the owner." Donald explained.

Weaver spoke up to clear his name. "No wait! By 5:30 I had walked out for a cigarette. You can even ask the security guard. For safety measures workers need passes to come in and out. You have to log in every time you leave or enter. You'll find I was outside during the murder!"

"Yeah I went to take my break until 6:00! Beside I didn't have my key with me!" Briana spoke up.

The inspector looked closely at the new evidence in front of his face. "He's right! So that leaves Carlos Alamo."

"Inspector! Look!" One of the police officer pulled a knife from Carlos' backpack.

Donald quickly turned back to Carlos. "Things aren't looking good for you buddy. Cuff him and lets finish this down at the station!"

"Your making a mistake! I didn't do it!" Carlos yelled as they proceeding in hauling him away.

From within the shadows a boy stepped forward. "Wait. I'm afraid your looking at this all wrong, inspector."

"I know you!" Donald exclaimed when he got a good look at the boy's face. "Your Felicia Hardy's boy, aren't you? Johnny!"

"That's not important right now." He than walked towards the door. "Doesn't it seem weird inspector that when Carlos delivered the food he waited after Emma closed the door in his face before opening it with a key to commit the murder. If he wanted to leave a clear trail he would have killed her right away, as not to leave any suspicion that he had a key to get in."

"Where are you getting at, kid." He asked impatiently.

"Look at the lock very carefully. There's a big glop print near the lock. Somebody put in gum so the door wouldn't be closed all the way. Whoever did this was clearly trying to frame Carlos."

"But who?"

Johnny looked around the room suspiciously. "The least person we'd expect. Somebody who we wouldn't suspect because she didn't have the right tool with her at the time, isn't that right...Briana Manning!"

She gasped as everybody turned to face her. But she quickly tried to laugh it off. "That's ridiculous! Carlos is the one with the murder weapon, not me!"

"Funny you should ask that." Johnny smirked and took the knife. "This would have been the perfect evidence, if not for the fact its the wrong weapon!" He earned another collective gasp.

He took the cover off the body and pointed at the wound. "The knife I'm holding is about six inch long knife, not capable of making a five centimeter puncture wound if it was a gutting. The diameter is a couple inches off too!"

Anger flared within the woman. "You don't even know me! I was out remember! There was no way I could have been in two places at once."

"How do you explain that?" Donald questioned.

"It's true you left. But around back is door leading into the hotel. To enter you need the code that only employees such as yourself was given in case of a emergency escape from a fire! That's how you were able to sneak back in!"

Briana snorted. "That's ridiculous! This boy is plain stupid!"

"Really? Than explain to me how you got into the building at 6:00 without logging back in?! Like Mr. Jones explained you need to log in when you leave and log back in when you re-enter. I check the list the guard gave me, there is no record of you re-entering. How is it your here now when the sheet says you never logged back in?!

Briana had a look of total shock on her face.

"So here's how it happened. Briana cleans Emma's room and than leaves, but not before leaving the gum behind. Than she calls for room service as Carlos delivers it. At that time she makes certain she logs out. She enters through the back and makes her way to Ms. Harrington's room to commit the murder, needing no key to enter thanks to the gum. Afterwards she comes back down to the lobby and makes it seem like she just came back five minutes ago. There you go, absence during the given time, and not in possession of the key. Two elements of a perfect alibi." Johnny explained.

"Okay fine it was me! That bitch Emma was a bad business partner. She and my sister worked together on a case. My sister told her it was a risky plan to sell, but she didn't listen so they ended up losing three millions dollars! She was gonna plan to pin it all her. But now...she knows what it's like. To pay a price you can't afford!" Briana confessed.

The police officers were taking Briana into custody and were currently loading her into the police car.

Johnny was just standing there until Inspector Donald slapped him on the back. "Good job, son! I knew it wasn't a mistake giving you a call! I have you to thank for another successful case!"

"Well lets not try to use the same MO next time. Wouldn't want the station to figure out that you call me every time you get stumped on a case. Your new promotion would be short-lived!" He came back cheerily.

"So your mother told me your quit the basketball team."

"Yeah, I loved to play and all but it was getting in the way. Plus my mom really needs my help nowadays. So I figured the timing was right." Johnny responded.

"Too bad. You were averaging more than 21 points a game." Donald said skeptically. He felt like Johnny wasn't letting on more than he need to.

His entire body locked up and he almost doubled over.

Donald noticed this and looked at him concern. "You okay, Johnny?"

Johnny stumbled away from him and into the woods. He dropped to his knees and clutched his stomach. No! This can't be happening now, I thought the serum's effect were suppose to last me a couple of more hours! He grabbed a hold of his neck and felt his canine teeth growing in. He than grabbed a vial from his back pocket and took it quickly. The results were soothing. His breaths steadied and his pulse went back to normal. I was afraid of this, just like Blade as I age the serum is being rejected.

The inspector ran back to him. "Are you okay?"

He smiled back. "Yeah I just got winded. Don't worry."

"Come on we've got another case to solve!" Donald told him.

Johnny wave him off. "Sorry, D. I'm visiting a family relative in Antelope Meadows."

"Who?"

He smiled. "Its my little brother."

At the park Chris and Riley were getting a hotdog and seem to be on a date.

"Here you go." Chris handed her a hotdog.

"Man I swear sometimes you cost me a fortune." Chris joked. "Let me see...Eight dollars!" He gasped when he looked at the receipt.

Riley pushed him playfully. "Your such a cheap-ass!"

"Look don't be throwing salt on my game, I'm not made of money!" Chris yelled.

"Okay." Riley laughed.

Chris looked down on her. "Your know this cheap-ass loves you, right?"

Riley looked up at him surprised. "What."

"I said I love you, and it's pretty obvious how you feel about me."

"Look I admit that I care about you, but-

Chris stopped her. "You don't have to say anything, I just want you to know that I love you, and I know how you feel about me."

Riley was feeling very uncomfortable right now. She didn't know what to say, he spoke with such passion, he always did.

"So, um. I heard from Julius that his dad is staying for a while." Riley said desperately wanting to change the subject.

Chris grinned he knew that she really was uncomfortable. "Yeah, it's gonna be the best five days of my life." Chris stated sarcastically.

Riley sat down on the bench and dragged Chris with her. "What do you two hate him so much?"

"He wasn't exactly a nice person...So you want to go somewhere?"

Riley thought about it. "Well I do have to finish my paper . Maybe we could drive to the library?"

Chris nodded his head eagerly.

"This should be a fun week!" Rick chimed taking, unpacking his clothes.

Aidan leaned on the wall. "Dad, you've upset mom. This is not gonna be fun!"

"Look, I pay half for this house, half for you boys' tuition, half for the clothes and food. I should get the chance to see you once in a while." He stated.

"Dad, I know you. You wouldn't travel 50 miles from you law firm just to watch me and the team compete in the playoffs."

Rick sighed. "You've caught me, I actually wondered if it would be okay if you would move in with me back in Buffalo. Look it'll be perfect."

Aidan just looked appalled. "What about Julius?"

"He'll stay here, that way your mother still has some company."

"No way! I have a life here dad!" He argued.

"Look I can understand why you would want to stay for you brother and your mom, but you have to admit that being with the Parker kid, is gonna screw you up! I'm trying to protect you from him. You know what he's capable of!"

Aidan sighed and looked at him disappointedly. "I know his rep, but I also know the guy, okay, he's not like that anymore!"

"I'm not so sure, that's why I want you to move in with me!" His dad yelled.

"Dad, come on you can't just come in here and spring this on me!" Aidan consulted. There was no talking to man! He thought he always knew best but he often disagreed.

"Look I'm not asking you to give up a limb. I just want you to move back to Buffalo with me, that's all!" Rick debated.

"What about Julius? Oh you remember him? He's your other son!" Aidan squeaked.

Rick put his hand on his shoulder. "Look there's a reason why I want you to move back with me. There's this kid, Johnny Hardy your mother's gave him the extra room down stairs. He's suppose to be some 20 year old Sherlock Holmes. But he's also a big shot basketball player. I'm giving you an opportunity to start with a clean slate."

That was the last straw. Aidan snapped. "I'm so sick and tired of this bullshit pressure! I can't stand it no more! I hate basketball! I don't want it, I've never wanted it, and I'm not gonna move in with you just so you can tear me apart again! So fuck your dreams, fuck my future, fuck you and most of all fuck basketball! Now, I'm gonna go down the hall to talk with Julius, 'cause at least he's got something else to talk about besides basketball! God damn it!" Aidan left.

"He'll thank me one day." Rick told himself.

"Oh come on, aren't you done yet!" Whined Chris.

At first when they were climbing the steps he thought it was a really good idea, but than she took about two hours looking at books and now she was taking forever on the computers.

"Oh, Chill!" She responded. "Beside these Daily Bugle articles about Spider-man interest me."

Chris nearly choked on his gum. "Spider-man! Wh-what are doing reading about him?"

Riley eyed him suspiciously, her boyfriend was so weird! "Because he's interesting, he's the person I'm writing my bibliography about! He was gone for like sixteen years and now he pops back out of nowhere? Either he's immortal or this city is being run by a new Spider-man."

"Well he could have discovered the fountain of youth. Speaking of which why don't you write about that! Spider-man is so...boring!" Chris edged on.

He knew the truth. OF COURSE! His dad quit when he was two because he had a son and a daughter on the way, he just couldn't just risk his life whenever he was needed. That and he really wanted to spend more time with his family. You know, come home every night and watch him grow, teach him his lessons. But mostly he felt like it was because he just wanted to spend more time Mary Jane!

"I don't know he seems so...dreamy." Riley finished in a daze.

'Ladies and Gentlemen the downside of being a superhero.' Chris thought angrily. 'There was no way in hell I'm gonna let Spider-man have her! What the hell am I saying? I am Spider-man!'

A mysterious man walked across the street to the library, you could tell he was mysterious too. He was wearing a long coat and a handkerchief over his face. There would be no stopping him, he came back for one thing and one thing alone. To rekindle an old flame.

"There's gotta be way." A young girl was very panicky. For good reason too! There was somebody after her and it was gonna kill her if she didn't find away to reverse it.

While she was preoccupied with a computer the monster was creeping closer to her.

"Check that guy out!" Riley said to Chris. Actually she wanted to revert his attention. This guy wouldn't shut up about Spider-man. This was the first time she saw him jealous.

"Dang! Either he's up to no good...or he's about to flash somebody!" Chris exclaimed.

Riley grabbed her books and took his arm. "Lets get out of here!"

"So you thought you could escape me?" An eerie voice made itself present to the young girl.

"Trevor." She managed to choke out, turning around slowly.

"Yeah, its me!"

Chris and Riley were walking together out of the library when a loud explosion was heard throughout the area!

"What was that!" Riley exclaimed turning back to the library. But when she turned back to face Chris she discovered he was no longer there. "Chris? CHRIS!"

Spider-man jumped down from a building and entered the smoked documentation building through a window.

"Sorry, Riley. Maybe Spider-man is more boyfriend material than Chris Parker!" He said to himself, disappointed that he ditched her.

He slithered himself below a railing and takes off sprinting towards the third aisle before flipping forward to avoid the a large pile of fallen debris.

"Hello! Anybody here!" Chris yelled throughout the area. Most of the people took off yelling and screaming so there couldn't be that much people left. Right?

"Get away from me!" He heard around the corner. Chris quickly took off down the hall to be confronted with the most disturbing sight.

A young girl was backing away from a terrible beast. He had blood-shot eyes, long claws, and a shaggy face. His teeth were at least 10 times bigger than any vampire he'd ever seen!

"Now there's a face only a mother could love!" He kicked him away and thrashed him through a wall.

The young woman got up and hugged Chris. "Oh thank you, Spider-man!"

"Your welcome, but I have to tell you that I'm taken." He joked.

The creature popped back up and tackled Chris. "And so is she!"

"Lady you might want to run! Kujo's hunting!" Spider-man hollered.

Chris punched the monster and sent him flying to a wall.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning." He said clutching his head. The sounds of sirens went off.

"Oh boy the cops are a coming!" Chris shouted in a sing-song voice.

At the park Aidan threw a rock angrily at the pond. What the hell was he gonna do! His mom was having a hard time with him so he thought that if ever happened that he could always move in his dad. Now he realized how much of a bad idea that was. He can't live with his or his dad. He was screwed!

"It looks like you've had better days." When Aidan turned around he was confronted by his basketball coach.

"Save me the lecture okay old man!" He replied roughly.

Coach just looked at him disappointedly before patting the seat next to him. "I don't know what kind of senile senor you take me for, but when you call me an old man, you give me an explanation!"

"My dad came back to town. He wants me to move in with him."

"That doesn't sound like a problem to me."

"He's an ass!" Aidan hollered.

"Okay, now you've got a problem." Coach snickered silently.

Aidan sighed heavily before sitting next to him. "You know basketball started this. God, why did I have to be so damn good!"

"Okay now your getting a little too cocky." The Coach joked. "But seriously, I think your in it for than your father. I know that I see it on your face everyday."

"I am. I love the crowd, the challedge. The game. But its about whether or not to move in with my dad. My mother doesn't want me around, so my dad was like, my exit. But he isn't exactly roommate material." Aidan explained.

The coach thought about it for a minute. "You know, son. You might just have another option. There's this boy name Johnny looking for a new roommate. He just got here yesterday. You should look him up."

Time-lapses

The young woman Chris saved earlier was now in his house with Julius checking up on the gash on her neck.

"So your telling me your friends with Spider-man?" Tory asked. Chris switched back earlier.

"Yeah, see him and my father had a partnership going. He would take on the bad guys and my dad would handle the publicity." He explained.

Julius leaned into Chris. "Dude she's a major hottie!"

Chris nudged him. "Shut up!" He than turned to Tory. "So, what was that thing?"

"He was boyfriend."

"Wow you have a very weird taste in men! You go full bodied type, am I correct?" Chris joked trying to make her feel better.

She giggled before turning serious again. "His name is Trevor Tracy. We met at a college orientation. Not your average love story. Anyway, I got a job offering in Mexico to do a tour for a environmental TV show! I was so excited. But he wasn't, he hated being alone. I came to tell him I wouldn't take the job four days later. It was too late, he had messed with a few science equipment in ESU. It completely turned him into a werewolf!" She started to sob.

"Dude I told you that school was hexed!" Julius exclaimed. "Ain't you glad that you took that basketball scholarship to U of A, now?"

"Your a very sensitive guy, Jay." Chris said sarcastically, pointing off to the sorrowing Tory.

When Julius go the point he walked towards Tory and gave her a hug. "Oh, baby girl, my bad!"

Tory sniffled. "I'm all sticky." She grumbled.

"The bathrooms down the hall, I'll get you some fresh clothes." As Tory walked towards the bathroom, Julius went into his bedroom to get some of his clothes for her to wear.

'I can't believe I ditched, Riley. God knows I love the woman. Wherever the hell she is!' Chris thought to himself.

Tory poked her head to the side. "Hey, Chris. Can you please help with the stopper. It's stuck!"

"Okay, just wait a few minutes."

The doorbell rang.

When he opened the door. Riley was standing there looking quite pissed. "How could you have abandoned me like that?!"

Chris put his hands up defensively. "Now, Riles please understand that I have a perfectly good reason as to why I did what I did."

"Than explained!" She yelled angrily.

"Look I was afraid somebody got hurt so I ran back in! Honest!" Chris than cupped her face. "Come on we've been going out for three weeks! There was never a time I didn't like to you."

Her face soften and she took his hand. "You promise me that there is nothing going on!"

"Yes!" He than hugged her.

It was perhaps the worst timing in Marvel history! Tory had walked down the in with nothing but a towel wrapped around her body.

"Chris! Are you gonna come to the bath or not?! I can't wait forever, I'm all sticky!" She shouted.

Riley quickly shoved Chris off of her and slapped him silly. "What the hell is this?!"

"Riley I can explain!" He shouted defensively as she waited for an answer.

He looked back at Tory and than to Riley. "She is...um...see...

Julius walked in. "Hey Chris is it okay if she wears your old tank top?" He than looked up and saw the three and got the point quickly. "Oh! Hi, Riley. Have you met Tory?"

"You are a liar and a cheater! I cannot believe I felt bad for not telling you I loved you in the Park!" She than stormed off, leaving a heart-broken Chris behind.

Julius than snickered. "Park. Parker. Get it?"

Chris glared at him as Julius stopped and lead Tory away.

I can smell her! She is near by, her scent is all over the place. Tory my love, you are the only person who really understood me for who I was. I cannot let you go. EVER!

Julius patted his buddy's back. "It could be worse. Tory could have walked in naked."

BOOM!

There was a loud explosion that blasted the door opened as Trevor walked in, angry as hell.

"Where is my woman!" He growled.

"Something tells me that he got out of the 'Tory dog house'!" Julius screeched.

Chris pushed him out of the way from a powerful blast that emitted from Trevor's mouth.

"Now that's what I call bad breath!" Julius joked once they hit the ground.

Chris pulled him up and practically shoved him into the hallway. "Get Tory and run!"

"WHERE IS SHE?!!"

Spider-man leapt up behind him. "Hey Duce Bigolo why don't you pick on somebody three inches smaller than you!"

"Ahh!" Trevor lunged out with uncanny forced and nearly sliced Chris in half with his claws!

Chris leaps in the air and takes down Trevor. They roll for a few rotations until they reach a puddle of mud and Chris gets under the evil werewolf thingy and kicks him off of his body.

Once Trevor falls back he quickly gets up and laughs. "How about I make you a trade. Tory for the girl that was here a couple of minutes ago."

"What'd you do with, Riley?" He asked angrily once he realized what he meant.

Trevor than noticed Julius trying to make a run for it with Tory. So like the evil villain that he was he pulled out a rope and swung her over to him.

"In fact, this seems more fun! You meet me in the city in an hour and decide which girl you want more. Tory or Riley." He said smugly before taking off.

"NO!"

Her head hurt. She could barely move. But she slowly regain consciousness, so slowly she stood up and looked around at her surroundings. She almost screamed. Riley Harris was hanging about a hundred feet from the air by a bungee rope.

"Oh my god, somebody help me!" She screamed.

Trevor was conveniently two feet away with a can of peanut butter.

Strange." He started. "That rat above you isn't even half as terrified as you."

Riley looked up to see a small rat chewing at the ropes, it's true purpose was to chew up the peanut butter that coated the line.

"Ah!"

Trevor looked at his watch and than to Tory, who also was tied up like Riley. "He should have been here by now. Looks like your luck has run out."

The rat chewed through. And Riley fell.

But before she hit the ground and made a big yucky puddle of blood and guts who should show than her boyfriend. Oh wait a minute that might not be true anymore.

"You okay!" He asked.

"Spider-man your really great!" Riley said enthusiastically. "Nothing like my so-called boyfriend."

Chris knew where this was going and he wasn't gonna take it. So he dropped her.

"OW! What was that for!?!"

"For breaking the heart of an innocent man! Listen Mrs. Harris, Chris was taking care of Tory for me!" He debated. There was no way he was gonna let his alter-ego take him away from his girlfriend.

Riley sighed. "Oh, please. I saw the way she was looking at him."

"Riley, Chris does love you. More than you can ever know, and if you blow things with him now, you will regret it."

"Yeah, right." Riley grunted.

Chris knew he wasn't getting anywhere with her. He quite frankly wanted to bang his head into one of the many building in front of him.

But he didn't have time for it. As Trevor let Tory fall into a horrible death.

Riley pushed Chris. "Spider-man look!"

"AH! I can't get her from here!" He leapt into action but Trevor used his rope from a while ago to slam him away.

"No!" Riley screamed as tears streaked her cheek.

Chris met Trevor and grabbed him in frustration. Why did you do that, I thought you love her!"

"She was gonna abandon me the second she cashed in for her plane ticket, I knew it! She knew how much I loved her and she was gonna leave me for that job!" Trevor screamed at them. "I love her and she was gonna leave me!"

"Than you just let a horrible tragedy unfold, Trevor." Chris told him sadly.

With tear-stained eyes Trevor turned angrily towards him. "You have no idea what its like do you? To lose your beloved?"

"No, and I never will. 'cause I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to my relationship." Chris handed him Tory's note. "You killed her Trevor. Before she could ever tell you the same."

He eagerly read the letter.

Chris just sighed. He knew what was in that letter. His new found friend Tory had written it a two months ago. It was a letter of apology to the T.V. station stating that she wouldn't do the show because she was in love.

"Oh no, what have I done!" He howled. "Tory...Tory, no!"

Riley turned her head away in sadness. Chris just stands there, feeling guilty that he had let this happened. But also he was depressed that the monster who did this was still on the loose, poisoning the hearts of men and woman alike. A monster called...Pain.

What causes us to build walls around our hearts? Underneath the detached surface of their rouged masquerade, love was waiting like a silent lamb. Waiting--hoping to get a chance to speak out. But it never got its chance, and it never will. Unfortunately.

"So, you still working on the film?" Julius asked curiously. He was walking in when he spotted Jesse sitting on the floor, with her video camera next to her.

"Well, don't be mad. But I'm been filming everything that's been going on around the house." Jesse admitted.

"Even my brother's big blow up?" Julius' eyes widen. "Or even my dance?"

Jesse nodded guiltily. "Yes! All of it! I am so sorry!" She began to sob.

Julius sat down next to her. "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"Good because I have no regrets." Jesse said, stopping her sobs. "I'm just bummed because I didn't get any music on it!"

"Oh well. I can help!" Julius alleged. He than went into his room to grab his guitar and came back twenty seconds later.

"Um, how do I put this lightly?" Jesse started. "Hell, no!"

Julius stopped her when she tried to leave. "Oh come on! Give me a chance!"

Jesse sighed and turned on her camera. "Ok I'm gonna start with a B-Flat!" Jesse than caves over onto the couch. "There is no B-flat on a guitar you moron!"

Julius just laughs sheepishly. "Right I was kidding!"

The next thing that came was almost unbelievable. I mean if somebody were to tell Jesse about it she would have probably punked them. Julius was kind of...good!(A/N: The song is called 'Every Heart' by BoA. Its the fourth ending theme of Inuyasha, you know the one that plays after the new episodes that are showing on Saturdays? You can probably tell which ones are the lyrics.)

_If there were many tears falling down, _

_Every heart would become gentle._

_If everybody expresses what they think,_

_Every heart can be satisfied._

In the house Aidan walks into his father's room and confronts old wounds that are about to be re-opened.

"So, did you make a decision yet, or are you here to tell say fuck' Aidan?" His dad murmured.

Aidan just stared at him incredulously. "Dad, you've been riding me since you got here, you've been riding me pretty much my whole life. Why should I believe in anything you say now?"

"Because I'm your father. I tried to do right by you Aidan, and I've tried to do right by Julius along with your mother. What I don't get is why you don't have faith in me."

"Dad, you need to check yourself. You hammered me, you overlooked Julius, and you chased mom

away. As far as I can tell, you never tried to do anything for us. You did it all for yourself!" With that Aidan left leaving a disappointed father behind.

When Chris walked out to his porch he quickly took in the breath of the night. He loved to do this often. There was always something about the air during this hour that made it seem pure, untainted. He needed that right now, especially since the whole Trevor and Tory ordeal made him question his relationship with Riley. He knew how he felt, but now he wasn't so sure about how she felt.

_In endlessly repeating time,_

_We were searching for love,_

_Because we wanted to become stronger._

_We look up to the faraway sky._

"You were right." Chris turned his head towards Riley who was sitting by the steps.

Chris sat down next to her. "First I spill my heart out to you, than you catch me with another woman, and now your on my porch actin' all lovey dovey? What kind of message are you trying to send?"

"I came here to tell you that you were right about everything. I do love you." Riley admitted.

"See, I told you I knew." He answered cockily.

Riley looked down at her hands. "I was just afraid if you ever found out you would know just how much you can hurt. I don't want to get here, Chris. But after tonight I think I'm more afraid of never getting the chance to tell you."

Chris held both her hands. "Don't stop yourself, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, please Riley. Give me this chance. Give yourself a chance. You are already in here." Chris placed Riley's hand over his heart.

"Trust me."

Hazel eyes met emerald, once again, she felt loved, safe, at home. Riley wrapped her arms around Chris' neck, as his hands circled her waist. "Okay." she whispered. "But if you break my heart I swear I will break you!"

Chris laughed.

_The two of us, smiling, meet here,_

_Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams._

_Sadness has no effect on us,_

_Every heart gains happiness when it flies._

Niecy was currently making a sandwich for the boys in the kitchen when Aidan walked in and gave her a big hug.

"Oh honey! What's the occasion?" She asked surprised.

"Mom, I'm sorry. For jumping on you when you first dropped the bomb on me about the divorce." Aidan uttered sincerely.

Niecy was touched he gently stroked his cheek. "Its okay, baby. I should apologize about what I said about you after the party."

_Someday our souls will unite,_

_We will give peaceful approval._

"No mom." He stared. " I was mad at you for getting a divorce for so long, and I just realized now you didn't do it for you, you were trying to protect us from him. I will always be grateful for that. But when you divorcing him was for you. Now I have to do something for me."

Niecy looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

Aidan shows her his bags. "Coach. Hook me up with a roommate, I'm gonna stay with him for a while. I'm sorry."

Aidan sighed before leaving a stunned mother.

_Memories of everything has settled,_

_This is a warm place to be._

_The stars separate us from the future,_

_We are always so brilliant,_

_So shine._

Johnny is driving in a pickup truck out in the open road, he wearing a bandana on his head as he approaches the sign 'Antelope Meadows 6 miles'.

_In endlessly repeating time,_

_We were searching for love,_

_Because we wanted to become stronger._

_We look up to the faraway sky._

Back in Jesse's room Julius hit a high note and started to sing more falsetto.

"Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on." Julius ended with a nice strum.

"Wow." Jesse said amazed. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"Yeah well, I can sing a heck of good. Which is the reason why I think dad paid more attention to Aidan than me, basketball: Manly. Singing: Gay!"


	11. WHERE I END AND YOU BEGIN

Disclaimer: No Spider-man action this chapter guys! Sorry, it's just that this is set three months later and I need time to settle the characters back to where they were.

Chris came down to the beautiful sun rise that cast it's shadow over the town of Antelope Meadows, he tapped down the stairs and quickly grabbed the orange carton, but Niecy grabbed it out of his hands.

"In case you've forgotten we use glasses in this house!" She said sternly blowing right past him with her nose held high, mumbling something about arrogant kids now a days.

Chris sat down next to his sister. "What's her problem?"

Jesse just shrugged. "I think she's still upset about Aidan leaving."

"Still?" Chris poked at his nearly frozen waffle. "With food like this around, no wonder he left!"

Julius Miles was not having a good morning, last night he had gotten into a fight with his arch rival Blaze and ended up in jail. But that wasn't why he felt crummy. He nearly fell down the stairs with how bad he felt physically, his mouth was dry like cotton from the 8 hour lack of water yesterday, his chest was battered and it was hard for him to breathe, his fist were covered in purple discolorations from punching that giant tire track of a boy! He had a black eye that was still swollen, and his bottom lip had a huge cut on it.

He slowly dragged himself to the table in a hilarious manner, while the Parker sibling just looked at him in shock. Jesse had the piece of toast midway up her mouth, while looking at him surprisingly, and poor Chris spilled milk all over his shirt.

Julius nodded at them. "Hi, good 'morrow to you both!" He said. Trying his best to imitate a Scottish man to lighten the mood.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I got in a fight, Jesse." He replied.

Jesse bit her toast. "Oh...you lost right?!"

Julius rolled a aluminum foil in a ball and threw it at her. "Shut up!"

Julius and Jesse had once again gotten into their 'Well if you hadn't' fight while a small smile played across Chris' face.

As Julius and Jesse's fight amused Chris, Niecy, who was having a terrible headache was getting frustrated, at this moment she hated everybody, and everything., and that included laughter!

She barged in and yelled, "Shut up, you little monkeys!"

The three teens stopped and looked at her in terror. She just shook her head apologizing for her behavior. Chris turned to his friend.

"Dang Jay, we gotta do something."

Julius put the ice pack on his eye and sighed contently. "Yeah, were gonna need like, a sausage or something to bring Lassie home!" He said referring to his way warded brother.

"You are a moron! Your brother is not coming home and I can't blame him!" Jesse snapped.

"You know, he never left until you showed up, how do we know you didn't drive him away!"

Chris got in front of Julius as to not provoke a riot between the two. "That's enough you guys, look Jay, I think my sister has a point. We can't make Aidan come back if he doesn't want to, so let's just concentrate about making your mom feel better about this whole situation." Chris rationalize.

"From asshole to angel. I guess your over Riley." Jesse taunted.

Chris waved his fingers at her. "It's been two months we've all moved on, and thanks for bringing her up!"

Yup, it was true Chris and Riley only lasted for about six weeks before it ended tragically, we still have no idea how it ended. (A/N: and neither do I.)

Julius would of gotten up and slapped him in the back of the head, but he was hurting too much. "A rose by which we call any other name would still smell as sweet."

Chris stared at him. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm just sayin' that maybe your still not over her yet....But, I'm just sayin'."

Chris than got a panicked look on his face. "Oh, I am so over her!" He than lean in closer. "Did she say anything?"

Jesse threw her hands up. "This ridiculous!"

Chris just pouted his bottom lip out. He wasn't liking this kind of attention.

At the city Aidan was currently frying bacon, he was wearing a white tank top and blue boxers, it felt nice that his mom wasn't around to tell him what not to wear, of course his roommate wasn't exactly a very good ...roommate. It was like he was afraid of something, every night he would leave and come back an hour before the sun would come up. Once, he found a chicken head still bloody in his left pocket, the sight made him nearly throw up!

"So, you cook." Aidan turned around to that familiar voice and saw his roommate standing, leaning at the frame of the door.

"Yeah, I've been cooking since I got here. You just haven't notice." He said uneasily. This guy always snuck up behind him, but he could never do that with him.

He grabbed a bacon from the pan and ate it. The sizzling noises could be heard as his skin crunched and blistered from the invading heat.

"Oh!" Aidan made a face and left disgusted and really distressed by mordacity of this guy!

As Aidan ran, his roommate just stared off and licked some oil off the corner of his lip. He looked down at his burnt hand, after a few seconds passed, the wound healed. He rubbed his palm on his shirt and smirked....

In a U of A classroom the teacher started chalking up one of his calculus problems as Chris came running through the door and gasped for breath.

"I'm so sorry!" He said apologizing, he strolled over to a desk and quickly took his stuff out as his classmates laughed at him.

The teacher coughed. "Well, if we can all continue now, this is your homework folks, and for those who just arrived." His eyes focused on Chris. "Looks like your gonna have trouble on my test tomorrow, considering you just missed the entire lesson."

Chris stressfully put his hands in his face. It wasn't his fault! He was driving here, using her sister's car and all of a sudden this maniac with a gun had to go threaten a bunch of innocent children on a bus stop!

A bunch of books dropped on his desk. When he looked up he saw a pair of emerald eyes staring at him, disappointedly.

"I don't get you sometimes." She sat down next to him. "First you tell me your late for practice because you had to study, than your late to your class?"

Chris sighed. "Yup, kills a story pretty quick, huh?"

Riley laughed. "Well, if you were honest maybe you wouldn't have to make up a story."

Chris looked down ashamed. "Look Riley, there's some things about me that I'm not ready to share with you . Or even the world! So, please make my life easier by telling me you won't butt in and go inspector gadget on me!"

Riley hit his arm playfully. "Lucky, we not dating anymore." She than got a look of concern on her face.

"Your okay with that, right?"

Chris pushed a strand of her blonde hair back and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "You bet. I can tell you weren't happy, so it was probably for the best."

Riley put on a fake smile. "Good."

Chris reads his book as Riley stood up and started to walk away. She made it halfway across to the classroom before she turned back to look at him. Her heart was sore.

Faster!" He pushed forward.

Aidan kept his distance from his brother as every time Julius got close to him in the run, Aidan would bolt and leave him in the dust.

The coach whistled for them to stop. "Alright, you got a five minute break, get some water, or something."

Chris grabbed his duffle bag, he turned and saw Aidan talk to the coach, they seem to be in deep conversation and Chris couldn't see what they were mumbling about. The coach looked around to spot if anybody was looking, so Chris had to turn his head. When he turned it back Chris saw the coach give Aidan some folded money.

"What the..." Chris exclaimed. He walked over to Aidan once the coach left. "What was that about?"

Aidan panicked. "You didn't see anything. Promise." He started to walk off when Chris grabbed his arm.

"You leave home, you don't talk to us for weeks and now your on welfare!"

Aidan turned around and punched him. "It's not like that, so just shut up!"

Once Chris regain his composure he followed Aidan to the weight room.

"Look I just want to check if you were cool, I mean you've been brutal to me all week!" Chris shouted.

Aidan grabs a weight and starts pumping. "Your sticking your head where it doesn't belong, so you well deserve it."

Chris sighed. "I understand if your under a lot of pressure to perform because of your dad-

Aidan snapped. "This has nothing to do with him! You know what? If you and Julius would get off your sorry bums and knock down shots than maybe I wouldn't have to carry you guys on my back!" He angrily threw the weight at him.

Chris easily dodges it and walks over to him. "What is your problem!?!"

The two boys were now nose to nose. "Right now: YOU!" He throws a punch at him.

Chris ducks under and puts both his hands under his waistband and flips him over. After they hit the ground they start punching and kicking each other.

The coach walks in. "Hey! Get off now!" He pulls an enraged Chris off of Aidan."You guys are teammates. As well as friends, what is going on!?!"

Chris points to Aidan. "Ask him." He leaves the two alone.

Coach ran after him. "Parker! You get back here and apologize right now, son!"

Chris turned to face him. "For what? Him being a total jackass around me?!"

Coach sighed. "Paker, he's going through some things right now and you need to understand that."

"Oh, I get that., and he'll be fine. As long as people like you keep giving him free rides. Ain't that right?" Chris accused.

Coach narrowed his eyes at him. "What do you mean?"

"I saw the money coach, you know I use to idolize you. Yeah, you were rough on us, but never once did you play favorites, not even when Aidan was out hussling us. Thanks for showing your true colors."

Coach grabs Chris' arms. "Son, I am mean cuss, and I'm the same mean cuss to everyone out there on the floor."

"But Aidan is just too damn special, right?" Chris mocked.

Coach blew his whisle. "Julius!"

"Yeah." Julius perked his head up.

Coach never took his eyes from Chris. "Congratulations son, your our new starter."

Julius looked shocked. "But I though Chris was-"

Chris' eyes challedged the coach. "This is my team, my call. Now Parker, you sit your ass on that bench and pray to god that were gonna need you for even thirthy seconds of the playoffs."

Chris sat down and Julius walked over to him. "C, what happened?"

Chris just made a face and stood up.

"Chris!"

The Coach breathed heavily when Chris started to walk out the gym door. "Parker you get back here!"

Julius stood up but he didn't go after him. "Chris, come on what's the matter?!"

"Paker!"

Chris answered the coach's plea by slamming the gym door open and letting himself out.

Aidan Miles quickly tiptoed himself back into his house. He went up the stair and started rummaging through his drawer.

"Hey, you." Aidan turned around to the soft voice of his mother. Niecy looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey." Aidan replied. "It's been a while.

Niecy put on a brave face. "Yeah, it has." She exhale noisily. "So um, you came back to get your gun?"

Aidan hid the pistol behind his back. "Yeah, look I'm not gonna shoot anyone it's just for protection."

"From who." Niecy asked concerned.

"Nothing mom. Don't fret."

"Well if you want you could always move back i-

"No mom!" Aidan yelled. "I'm not coming back. Ever."

Chris and Julius walked into the house.

"So you ever gonna tell me what happened?"

Chris sat down on the couch. "It's not important, forget about it."

"Chris, that starter position is yours, I can't take it." Julius pleaded. "Just apologize to coach and I know that he'll let you back!"

"Forget, I don't do bussiness with men like that!" Chris snorted. "Come on, you always dreamed to be somebody on that team."

Julius sat down next to him. "No, I always dreamed for YOU to be somebody on that team. Your my best friend C, that's enough for me."

Chris scoffs and extends his closed hand. "Thanks, man."

Julius takes it and bangs fist with him. "Always here for you buddy."

"But I'm still not gonna apologize."

Julius threw his head back and stood up. "Come on!"

Ding Dong

Julius went to open the door and there standing revealed Rick Miles.

"What are you doing here?" He said heartlessly.

Rick let himself in and looked around. "Wow, you guys really decorated this place, last time I was here."

"Cut the bull old man, and tell me why your here." Julius roared.

Rick looked at him in surprise. He looked over Julius' shoulder to Chris who was also sharing the same merciless look on his face. He sighed.

"I know. Okay, last visit it was all clear to me. I'm sorry, son. I'm sorry I didn't do right by you, to your brother, your mother."

Julius scoffed, there was no way this was happening.

Rick reached out to touch his cut. "Looks, like you've seen better days."

Julius slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!"

Rick looked really hurt. "Julius, I loved you just as much as Aidan, I just never showed it. I know, okay I can't excuse that. But please. Please, give me one more chance."

"Forget it, dad. I know what this is about. Aidan told you off and suddenly you come over here and try to get a spare. Well you can shove it!" With that said Julius looked at his father in disgust and took off running.

Rick turned to Chris. "I just wanted to get to know him."

"Don't turn to me for sympathy." He alleged coldly. "You've been walking around all his life like he wasn't good enough for you. But in truth, you weren't good enough for him....You don't have Aidan anymore, Rick. And you never had Niecy or Julius. So I guess now, you finally get what you've always wanted. To be alone."

Rick's bottom lip fell as he put his head down and left.

Chris' breath quickened. Jesse, Niecy, Julius, Aidan, himself. It just wasn't fair how that one man ruined all their lives! Now that he finally left, for good. It was too late to turn back the hands of time and stop what was ruined!

"Dad." He whispered softly.

While on one of his patrols Chris spotted a child no older than three years old. He fell into a thorn bush and hurt his leg, but his dad quickly helped him back up. Just seeing this made him go numb.

Up above the mad rusts of New York, below the stars of the dark sky, across the valley of the living, Spider-man was sitting at the top of the bridge. His mask was gone and tears were slowly falling below, to the cars passing by.

Chris sniffed and lifted his head up. That day he knew that it was gonna be hard to recover from the lost threads of the past that haunted his future. But he made an effort, even today every night when he went to bed he could feel his body trembling from all the emotion inside.

He heard a light laughter after his last thought. "You always were a light sleeper."

When Chris turned around he was met by his father, Peter. He was wearing the same exact suit but it wasn't as colorful. He wasn't wearing his mask either, his face still looked young.

"Dad?" Chris asked astonished. "What are you doing here?"

"Heard you were in a jam, so I thought I should come by." Peter smiled innocently.

Chris sighed, he didn't know if he was hallucinating but whatever it was, it felt nice. "Thanks, that's very cool of you."

Peter jokes, "Well, I don't know if you've read the newspaper but I always was cool!"

Chris smiles, but it quickly gets serious. "I miss you."

Peter sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know son, I miss you, too."

Chris groaned. "Than why did you leave? You didn't have to stop Rick's goons from robbing that bank, you could of stayed...with me."

"I did it for the same reason, you would of. I had a responsibility to those people,in my powers, and to myself."

Chris was silent, he knew that. He just wanted an excuse to try to make the pain go away.

"I'm your pain, Chris, the root of every dark tree you have in your heart. That darkness is there, until your ready to let me go." Peter explained.

"I don't want to let you go. It wasn't fair!"

Peter realized this was gonna be harder than he thought. "It's hard to let go of somebody you care about, went through it with my Uncle Ben, once." He put a hand on his shoulder. "But, you gotta keep moving on, it's the hardest lesson your ever gonna learn, kid."

Chris turned his head away from him. "I'm tired of learning."

"Learning is not attained by chance, it must be sought for with ardor and attended to with diligence. Keep your eyes open, son. And I'll see you later."

Chris turned around to debate when he realized he was alone. Again. His lips were quivering.

A/N: That it for now! By the way Peter's last line is a quote from Abigal Adams one of our most respectable female unsung heroes.

A/N: That it for now! By the way Peter's last line is a quote from Abigal Adams one of our most respectable female unsung heroes.


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Readers,

I'm so glad that some of you actually took the time to read my fic! It made it all worth while. Anyway I was thinking about reupdating it but I need your aproval. Sorry, I have zero confidence in myself! Anyway I was gonna start it with a major comic book crossover. Not gonna tell you which superhero I was thinking about. Also Chris finally finds out who his mother his. And for you who thought it was the black cat...YOUR WRONG! Please give me consent to the no confident writer at And also tell me if you want a villain of Spider-man to appear.

Thank You! 


	13. The Chapter Formerly Known As Prince

It was night time, their was no sound that entered through the city of New York, not a single noise. It was like an untouchable bubble had surrounded the city. Buildings were shining brightly it was rare that not a single crime was being committed, just like it was rare that not a single noise was being made.

Through the windows of a skyscraper was a silhouette of a man. He was not big like his father he was quiet nibble around the middle, but he was built like a fine tune machine. He may appear cool and collected in his finely tailored suits and suave shades, but a fierce wolf hide underneath the brazen façade.

**Crack**

The man tapped at the glass, it came apart at the force he applied. He took a quick glance at his finger and smirked. He was strong . He preferred not to use his physical force to get what he wanted. But that doesn't mean he doesn't like using others strength and power to get what he wants. His strength was silver but his ability to be a businessman was gold.

"Jenkins." He spoke up. "Your mom is doing well, I suppose?"

Jenkins gulped, he knew his boss all too well. " Yes."

"Tell me, where does your loyalty truly lie, Jenkins."

"They are for you, sir."

From within the darkness Jenkins was pulling at the gun in his back pocket. He knew what this bastard was capable of, he tore through hell and heaven to get where he was and neither of the two worlds could even put a dent in his conquest.

He began to snicker. "Jenkins. My dear crime-lord puppy. It would be nice for you not to sink yourself in deeper. I don't know what a death of a child could do to a mother like yours."

Consumed by his rage. Shivering with sorrow. Jenkins pulled the gun out and cocked it. "It's over, sir. Don't try to fight the inevitable, half the shares are already his, the other lords are practically kissing hi feat! Please I'm begging you. I want out! Get me out or I pull the trigger!"

His face was covered in darkness, the gun was at his neck, but he stayed still. He did not falter, he just stood there.

"Jenkins I really loved your fire. I sure did."

Jenkins began to feel nervous, the tone of his voice was dripping with confidence. He was practically facing death and he was still brimming with calm exterior.

"I am the kingpin. The kingpin is immortal, survivor of the color assorted super heroes who tried to stand against him. I am the kingpin. The greatest crime lord to ever walk the face of the earth! Me. The Kingpin. _Immortal_."

Jenkins scolded and pushed the gun deeper into his neck. "Your nothing more than a spoiled brat trying to get even with daddy!"

The Kingpin gripped at his cane. "I loved you like a brother. And it pains me to see you never learned to play your trump card after the sufficed verdict has been presented."

Jenkins barely knew what hit him. All he saw was a white diagonal slash heading towards him. Than he felt pain ripping through his skull, tearing at the meat like it was paper-tin. The force of whatever hit him was so strong he keeled backwards. He was paralyzed.

"But you never moved." He cried out. From within the shadows he noticed a figure standing towards him.

The kingpin coughed. "And if you don't trust your hand always have something up your sleeve."

From up top the highest building you spider-man was hovering over the city, he had swung around the city for three hours and could not find a single trace of any crimes being committed. It was too quiet for the normal New York style but hey, he wasn't complaining.

He started at the statue of the man with a globe on his back.

"You know Tai, it's so nice to have some time to talk to you, I haven't been talking to you since a major crime spree broke out. I have Julius and everything but your way nicer to talk about personal issues than anybody. And boy do I need someone to listen to me! See I got this new--

Ah!

Spiderman looked down and saw something disturbing in the alleyway.

A woman was about to be raped by a couple of dirty low-lives.

Spider-man was boiling with anger. How dare them do something so deceitful!

Leaping down ten stories with a 'whoo' he did a flip before shooting a web to get down to a roof right on top of the scenario.

From there he could see the three ugly looking excuse for human beings, their lusty intentions showing in their eyes, suddenly appeared.

The woman sobbed. "Please, I'll give you my money and my car if you just leave me alone!"

"Oh lady when we want it we gots to have it!"

Chris muttered, "disgusting pervs"

He looked over and noticed a man hiding behind a trash bin, quivering in fear.

Maybe he was trying his best not to jump out and save his girlfriend. He could understand him not wanting to try to make an effort. Sometimes girlfriends just weren't worth it.

Okay two guns and a nightstick, this ought to be fun! And with that though Chris got down and drop kicked one of them. He spun toward the other side and punked the other gun away from a thug with gold teeth.

"You know maybe if you'd stop spending your money on your dental plan, you would get a girlfriend!" Chris shouted before he super-kicked him in the chin.

"Testy, testy, testy." He hummed. At that point the criminial with the night stick was trying to take him out from behind. Chris saw him coming, he punched him with the back of his hand.

"You can't beat the classics." He said replying to the age old scheme.

"Don't move."

Chris felt the silver barrel of the gun pressed against his neck, the woman he just save was pointing a gun at him right now.

Chris was exasperated. "This was a trap wasn't it?"

She laughed evily. "Welcome to the super-villian world. _Little _spider."

Chris could easily get out of this one but he had to be patience other wise he would lose a lead.

"So tell me, when you shoot me. Who gives you a reward?"

The woman cocked the gun. "A crime-lord, that has been after your punk-ass since you came back!"

Chris spun around and kicked the gun away from him, he than tried to throw a punch but she caught it. Out of a reflex he crouched low and used the momentum of her grip on his fist to drop both his feet onto her stomach.

With grace she quickly let go and back flipped away from the kick, once landed she grabbed Spider-man by the leg and spun him around like a ragdoll onto a bunch of trashcans.

Spider-man's eyes widen. "I'm a black belt." She declared.

"No shit!"

She cockily giggled before motioning him to bring it.

Spider-man angrily leapt up and charged at her.

Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his chest and rammed him into the wall. Once the wind was knocked out of him, she wrapped her arms around his chest and proceeded to break his lungs.

"Oh, don't die so fast, we've just begun."

Spider-man grabbed her head and flicked at her eye. "I don't plan to!"

"Why you-AH!"

The warrior princess looked down to a mechanical device on her shirt. It sputtered blue electrical waves and blew her into a wall.

"What the hell!" Spider-man shouted.

From within the shadows a tall man stepped out. It was the man who he saw hiding out earlier. He was wearing torn up jeans with a thick chain hanging from the pocket. His heavy combat books dug deep into the ground, chiseling the grain. He was wearing a white shirt with a leather jacket over it. But what was more disturbing was a hood over his face, masking his identity.

"Sorry to interfere with your little spar. But you're my prey." He said in a deep voice dripping with venom.

Chris tried his best to keep his nerves calm. There was something about him that had him scared like a little girl. "Just who the hell are you!"

He laugh menacily. "Spidey, I should be asking you the same question."

"Well, I do suffer from a personality complex once in awhile." He joked.

The hooded figure grinned evilly. "You've been getting into people's dirt for far too long, Spidey. You fight the good fight, you help those who are in need of it. But, what do you have to show for it? A costume of silly colorations. And a bounty on your head!"

Spider-man jeered. "You smug bastard! What could possible know about what I do."

"A lot more than your giving me credit for." He than pulled out a remote control. "I know so much about it that I can assure you in the pinnacle of the underground crime business I believe you found yourself working for the wrong side. But don't worry my boy." He pressed the button.

"The Red Hood is gonna shine the light at the end of the tunnel!"

"Shit!" Chris knew what was coming. He jumped as high as he could go and slammed against a pole. Within seconds the entire alley imploded. The burning blaze of orange and yellow burst throughout the area, destroying everything in one impressive hit! Flames soon licked the bricked walls after the explosion.

The Red Hood laughed while taking off in his motorcycle. "Never forget , kid. Life is more important than the reward!"

Chris slumped down and grasp his sore shoulder. He had slammed it into the pole on accident when he wasn't looking. Taking a deep breathe he reached into his suit and took out a cell phone.

"Blade….You remember when you told me I fought like a rock star?" He looked around at the destruction. "I'm singing a whole different tune now."

"Ow!" Chris screamed when Morphius tightened the bandages on his shoulder.

"Stop whining. Failure will become of you if you do." He insisted.

Chris touched his bruised chest. "I don't get first I get attacked by a crazed karate woman and than some elephant man wanna be attacks me!"

Morphius tightened the bandages even tighter for his comment. "To not see the beauty in people is to be blinded by both sides by life's reaper."

Chris nodded. He had forgotten that Morphius the vampire was sensitive about him becoming a vampire. He had not wanted to be one of course. But immortality and chance decided that his faith would be more twisted that necessary.

**He could relate.**

Whistler just quietly typed on his laptop until he saw the information he sought. "Actually his name is the Red Hood."

Chris looked over his shoulder. "Red Hood? Oh, that explains the mask. I thought he had some sort of oral fixation!"

Blade scowled kicking his battered leg. "This is no joke! Stay focus!"

Chris' face twisted up in agony as he tried hard not to scream at the pain.

"Turns out he was Gotham's worst cold-blooded murderers. He was once a laboratory worker who decides to turn to crime and steals $1,000,000, and then retire. He called himself the "Red Hood, " and stole without getting caught by Batman or the police for quite a while. Red Hood continued until one night, right after reaching his goal of $1,000,000, when he was cornered against Batman and Robin on a factory's catwalk. The Red hood dove into a chemical catch basin in order to avoid capture, which gave him the chalk white face, green hair, and red lips. He decided that the accident would make people fear him and so named himself the Joker."

Chris smirked, "You have excellent story-telling gifts my friend. But didn't Batman kill him already?"

Whistle shrugged. "You said he was wearing a red hood. Eh? This is the one lead we have."

Chris shook his head. "It doesn't make any sense. At least it can't get any worse, right?"

Whistler coughed.

Chris looked pissed. "Whistler! Don't you fake cough me! What is going on!"

Whistler sighed. "I'm afraid that in your conquest for good. You attracted the wrong crowd."

"What do you mean?"

"The Kingpin and other crime-lord of New York City have set a bounty for your head. Dozens of villains are probably plotting to get you right now."

Chris exhaled deeply. Trying to block out what Whistler just told him.

Blade smiled and patted his back. "It comes with the territory."

It was disgusting! She swore she was about to throw up, no she was not jealous! She was disgusted! How could he! They had a nasty break up three months ago and now he was getting cozy with some chick who acted like her should be dyed blond!

"I knew I should have trusted him!" Riley screamed.

Jesse sat across from her at the picnic table. "Riles, come on you broke up with him remember?"

"Jesse, would you please shut up!" Riley exclaimed.

"Look, I hate that bimbo just as much as you do, but Chris is just moving on, so don't be so mad at him." Jesse reasoned.

Riley sighed. "Yeah, I guess your right. I did break up with him, so I got major points on the dignity thing."

Jesse nodded. "By the way, I think you are way smarter and way more prettier than she will ever be!"

Riley smiled at her. "Thank you!"

Julius scoffed. "Yeah, but she got your man!"

Jesse threw a rolled up aluminum foil at him. "Shut up, Julius!"

"Hey all I'm sayin' is that Chris is giving that girl all of his love that he doesn't give to Riley anymore. So she is prettier and way smarter but the girl getting more love that her though!" Julius explained.

"That's suppose to make her feel better, how!" Jesse exclaimed.

Julius made a face. "Oh snaps we were suppose to make her feel better!"

" Julius just go!"

"Hold up!" Julius raised his hands up in defense. "I'll make you feel good, baby girl." He pointed at the couple.

"Take a close look at them Riley."

Riley does so.

"You don't need that! They be snuggling, kissing, hugging, going on dates, and he be buying her flowers, and….and he be giving…her compliments…Dang girl you let that boy go! Shoot if I was a girl, I would chained myself to him!" Julius than laughed and got out of there before it got ugly. " Holla!"

Riley just glared at the couple underneath the tree.

Chris was taken aback when Becky blew on his sensitive ears. It was one of the things he noticed about her, the little feline wouldn't keep her hands off him - literally. At first he didn't mind it. She wouldn't let him walk without her latched in his arms, or when she caressed his blonde tresses, pinched his nose and cheek and leaned on his chest every time they sat down for some leisure time. She was like a little school girl with a crush on him, so into his looks that she forgot that their was a person underneath his body.

Becky smiled sugary. "Did anybody ever tell you that you look like Chad Michael Murray?" She than buried her head into his chest and inhaled the musky scent on his clothes. She bolted up. Alarmed. "Why do you smell like shit!"

Chris started to laugh. "I just got back from basketball practice."

Becky just snorted. "Well, take a shower before you meet up with me! I want you to smell good, look good, and act good when your around me, Christopher. That's all I ask."

"Would you have a problem if I wasn't?"

Becky grumbled. "Oh, why do you freshmans always have to be so over the top!" She pulled his collar straight and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Chris breathed sharply. "You are such a tease!"

Becky just smiled mischievously. She wrapped her arms around his waist, touching him softly and rubbing her body against him until he succumb to her innocent seduction, he leaned in for a kiss.

Half moaning and half giggling Becky hugged Chris tighter when he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

"Well….Now I know why Jesus invented darkness!" Julius bellowed.

The couple broke apart.

"Julius! My homey." Chris rudely stood up, making Becky fall.

Julius slapped five with Chris. "I can see your enjoying you new girl."

Becky just smiled sweetly but inside she wanted to kill Julius. She hated the fact that Chris would ditch her long before he would ever abandon his best friend, and the thought of that made her boil with rage.

"Well, I'm just going to go." She gave Chris a quick kiss and bumped shoulders with Julius on the way out.

Julius just glared and rubbed his shoulder. "That girl is pure psychotic, get yourself a new woman!"

Chris sighed. "So are you here to make fun of my love life."

"Actually I think I may have a lead for your warrior princess and that creepy guy."

"Yeah?"

Julius took out a newspaper. "Check it out."

Chris looked at the headline. "Why the hell would I care about Wayne Enterprise!"

Julius pointed to the third paragraph for Chris to read.

Chris scorned. "The Kingpin?"

Julius sat down next to him. "Yeah, check it out. See old man Wayne has been having some heart conditions so this total business shark named Dwayne Powers took over, well word on the street is he runs a major crime lord business in the underground, trying to overthrow our resident king of the pins."

"What about the cops, they caught him yet."

Julius shook his head. "No, every time he got suspected he filed for wrongful accusation and won. Two years ago he racked in five million dollars and got six bonehead officers arrested!"

Chris looked at the picture more seriously. "What does this have to do with me?"

"With Dwayne on the loose and the Kingpin running the show there are gonna be chaos all over the streets, you gonna get more than your fair share of trouble consider last night a warning."

Chris sighed. He knew that spider-man was gonna have to move fast to try to stop this, otherwise he could be looking at a total war zone in the next few months.

"I'll keep my eyes open. I won't leave any rock unturned. We're gonna monitor this thing very closely, you see a glitch and we're on this like ugly on an ape. You got it!"

They bump fist.

"How cute the Hardy boys are having a touching moment."

The two boys turned their heads to see Aidan and three other of their teammates hovering over them.

Bradley grabbed Julius' backpack.

Julius bolted up. "Hey, come on now that's my stuff give it back."

"No."

Aidan just pushed him. "Stop being a jerk, this isn't even funny."

Bradley made a face. "Oh, Aidan loves his brother. He has a heart of gold!"

The twins Royce and Randy just laughed hysterically like a pack of hyenas.

Aidan grabbed the pack from Bradley's grasp and threw it at Julius.

"If you know what's good for you, Brad. Walk with me you insensitive prick!" Aidan's voice was low and the serious look on his face made Bradley feel a little scared. So he did what he was told and walked.

Julius dusted off his backpack and looked at Aidan. "It's nice to know your balls aren't so cracked open you can still remember me!"

A collective 'oohs' were heard before Aidan practically ran back toward his brother and grabbed his backpack.

"What did you say!" He yelled.

Julius just smiled. "Oh, my bad. For that statement to be true." He pointed at bellow Aidan's waist. "They're would have to be something there."

"You know what I had to take this mess from Chris and I won't take it from you, so just shut up and mind your own business." He than threw his pack into a tree.

Julius glared at his older brother as he smiled threateningly.

"You need to slow your roll, lil' bro. Back down and that's a order!" He spat. "Now get your ass to your second period!"

Julius pushed him. "Hey, man. You've been gone for three months. I am the man of the house, so don't tell me what to do! Yeah! I am the MAN! You feel this!"

Chris tried desperately to clutch his shoulders in order to calm him down. He did not want his buddy to make a fool out of himself in front of everybody!

Aidan laughed. "You're a little boy throwing a fit. It's 11:34. Your class started five minutes ago."

Julius look embarrassed but shook it off. "Alright I'm gonna go! But I'll pick my own chair. You know why!"

Chris chimed, "Cause you the man."

Julius pumped his chest. "That's right! Peace!" He than stormed out.

**_Bertrand Russell once wrote, 'To fear love is to fear life, and those who fear life are already three parts dead.'_**

So I guess Aidan, Julius, and me are the three parts….

_Julius is representing insecurity._

_Aidan is practically wearing detached._

_And I'm totally gonna need a…_

"Chris, your girlfriend is very lonely here!" Becky screamed at the top of her lungs. "Hurry up!"

_A strap jacket for my crazy ass! _

Spider-man tethered on the highest dome of a building, he was stalking the night to see if something was starting to rise in the crime underground. He had to find some sort of way to meet this before it got to big, he had to stop it or all hell will break loose!

He looked down on his tractor device. Nothing so far. Gotta keep moving on I guess.

Jesse swallowed a mouth-full of ice cream when she spotted a handsome young man walking by.

"Oh!" She grabbed Riley and pointed her into his direction. "Go ask him out!"

Riley pulled away. "What! Come on he's not my type."

"Drop-dead gorgeous isn't your type!" Jesse than beamed mockingly. "Oh, I get you would rather have my gorilla looking brother."

Riley was quiet so Jesse grabbed her arm and started to lead her toward him. "Oh, come on stop being a wuss!"

Riley pulled her arm away and pushed Jesse. "What is wrong with you!"

"I'm just trying to help you out."

"Well put a plug in it! Okay, I don't want another boy coming into my life and pretending like some god-given person!" She screamed.

Jesse reached out for Riley's hand. "Come on, let's sit down. I think your a little sensitive, right now."

Riley pulled away. "Get away! I don't need your help! So just shove off!"

"What is wrong with you? I'm just trying to help you move on."

"So another guy can come along and pretend to love me?" She yelled.

Jesse was silent so Riley continued.

"Yeah, I can hear it now. 'Give me your heart, I promise I will defend it. I love you."

Jesse looked at her with a glare into her eye. "My brother did love you."

Jesse walked away. "Bitch."

It was noisy, very noisy. But than again he was in an air vent and it was on full blast!

Spider-man crawled on his hands and knees until he found the place he needed to be. He looked down at the tractor device in his hand. It was a good thing that he hand put the spider tracer on that creeps motorcycle before he got away from him.

"Ah my dear red hood. How are you doing my boy. I suppose you handled your business?"

Spiderman looked at the direction of the voice. He could not see a face but he knew that this man had to be the kingpin.

Chris muttered, "Man, you think a high powered crime lord could afford light."

The Red Hood sat down and boldly put his foot up on the table. "If you mean I killed the bitch working for Dwayne, yes. As for Spider-man. Well, you know I like to keep an eye out for a protégée."

The Kingpin cackled. "I suppose so, my dear bird. But remember that Spider-man could prove to be as troublesome as Dwayne Powers. So don't stray too far."

The Red hood was no naïve he merely looked up at the 'hidden' little spider. "Trust me Kingpin the deal is on. I will return to Gotham and with no problems you will own the underground of New York City ."

The kingpin smiled. "I know, you shall not let me down. The trades will go as planned."

Spider-man shuttered. That guy actually wanted me to go with him as his protégée? Nasty!

The Red Hood stood up. "I always get what I want Kingpin. And once I get you your trades. I want Spider-man."

Spider-man shivered. 'Too creepy for me! Well, I guess there's only one thing to do…I just hope everybody in that nightclub thinks I'm pretty fly for a white guy!'

Julius stood on the stage. The room was musty and smelled of sweat and smoke. The neon lights were darting around the room like crazy and so were the people jumping up and down with the rhyme.

His opponent was this really big hairy guy who had to be at least eight years older than him! His clothes looked expensive but his shoes were beat down and broken, he looked mean…and white. The music started and he grabbed the mic roughly and glowered at Julius.

_You're the kid who liked to talk smack_

_Inside your whiter than me, you ain't black_

_You want a battle? I refused to be ripped._

_You little shit, you couldn't rap a Christmas gift_

_One-on-one you never beat me at all_

_Challenge is open, bet you don't have the balls_

_Go ahead walk away, I know you wanna ditch_

_Your nothing but a mark, the world's biggest bitch_

The crowd jeered with it's oohs. Julius looked around the stage nervously. The big man than shoved the mic at Julius' hand. "Don't choke." He taunted with a laugh. The music blared once again.

_Repeat that last line I didn't get that_

_I just heard your heavy breathing, choking your neck fat_

_Yo, I got the rhyme  
I got the flow.  
I ain't just big  
I'm the whole damn show._

_You tried to claim my MVP status_

_You ain't nothing but your definitely the fastest_

_Who let you in my division?_

_This is a screwed up commission_

_You cheated your way in_

_Hold up, you ate your way in_

_Your living a lie, your living in a dreamland_

_Go back to chasing the ice-cream man_

_Your career is over, please quit_

_Ain't no place for a 500 pound piece of shit!_

The crowed cheered as Julius finished.

"D.j turn it!" The music started again but his opponent stood there with nothing to say. "Fuck this." He said finally walking off stage. Julius simply grinned as the crowd grew louder and louder with a chant. "J! J! J! JJJJ!"

Chris practically ran on stage and tossed him to the backstage. "I need your help."

"Yes, you have. Roughing me out of my crowd like that. What are you insane!

Chris glared. "Look some serious shit is going on and I need your help."

Julius recognize what he was saying. "Oh, is it bad?"

"What's the cheapest way to get to Gotham?"

A/N: That all I got so far. I'm still in a bit of a writer's block. Sorry about the rap. But there was this one guy that e-mailed me and told me I should make Julius a rapper because he wasn't acting black enough. Whatever the hell that means. Please review. FOUR reviews get the next chapter!


	14. So do you work out?

Have you ever felt like you were floating? Just floating right out of your body, feeling free. Nothing could touch you. It's everything, and nothing. To feel like the future and the woes of it can never pull you within it's sinister grasp, tainting, marring, devastating your skin so deep, time would not be able to sew the wound. But life is greater than the reward. For when you lose the strands of the future you lose your ticket. Your family, your friends…Your feelings forever.

**HA HA!**

Malicious laughter's.

**HELP ME, PLEASE!**

Futile pleads

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Unforgiving gun shots.

**WAH!**

Earth shattering cries!

"I can't take it anymore!" Chris wailed, he instinctively clung onto Mary Jane's neck. "Make it stop!"

Mary Jane pulled Chris into her arms melding their bodies into one. When the bombs went off the entire street had been level, and Mary Jane and Chris were unfortunate. The bombs collapsed the roof on top of them.

Mary Jane chided the child to be quiet. It was bad enough both her legs were broken.

Chris could feel it all, all sense of emotions swirled around his head. He was scared, frightened beyond any other point in his life. It was horrible, his life had always been black and white, cut and dry. Their were bad guys and the good guys would always stand against them. But this? It went against every moral he ever though was to be true. Black and white blurred, flipped upside down.

Chris' mind wasn't big enough to hold the change. He threw up all over the pavement.

_I could smell it. The fresh scent of gun powder was in the air. I could hear it. The anguish cries of people running for their lives. I could taste it. The vile taste of my own vomit. I could feel it. The evil aura._

_It was his fault, it was all his fault! He could feel his anger boiling. EVIL. This whole thing was evil! _

Chris tried to get up but he couldn't. His whole leg was locked up. When he turned his gaze to his mother, his entire world shattered.

Mary Jane was cross-eyed. She was fading fast, but her eyes held such fear. She was one of the strongest woman he ever knew. Why was she so scared. He didn't realize it until he followed her gaze….And nearly collapsed from the emotional stress.

Mary Jane burst into tears.

"PETER!"

Chris snapped awake and breathed deeply. He brought his shaking hands to his sweat covered brow and sighed. It was that dream. That same dream he's been having since he was a little boy. You would think he would be used to it by now.

He looked out the window of the moving bus. Three more hours until the U of A basketball team reached Gotham for the A-Team Street ball competition. Sponsored by the company Rick happened to be chairman of, well it was the fastest way to get to Gotham, not to mention the cheapest.

Julius took off his headphones and turned to Chris. "Yo, man are you okay?"

Chris seemed a little discombobulated. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you kind of twitched a lot while you were sleeping and than you went rigid." Julius explained.

"Julius, have you ever had this redundant dream and no matter how hard you tried, you just couldn't get it out of your mind?" He asked.

Julius got a sly look on his face. "Oh, I get it. Don't worry about it, Chris?"

"worry about what?"

"Don't be embarrassed, it is perfectly natural for a man to have a wet dream, I remember I use to have them, with Jennifer Lopez, now that was the bomb-

Chris snaps, "I did not have a wet dream, you asshole!"

The whole busload of their teammates and cheerleaders looked at them weirdly.

Julius coughed before putting his arm around Chris. "Me and my partner are having a discussion, mind yours!"

Chris pulled away from him quickly. "I don't think now is the right time to use the phrase 'partner' and then touch me!"

"Okay, so what were you dreaming about, anyway?"

Chris sighed, "Forget about it."

"Now Chris we talked about this. I'm a part of this and in turn you must tell me what's bothering you so I can help."

Chris exhaled deeply. "The Brooklyn Massacre."

Julius stared. "Oh, I forgot. I heard it on the television, and you lived it."

Chris was still trembling, he looked down on his hands and notice their twitch.

'Why am I shaking so much?' He thought.

"Chris, I'm so sorry." He looked up to meet Julius' and saw how sad he was.

"Sorry, for what?"

Julius leaned back in his seat, he refused to make eye contact with him. "This sounds selfish, but your not the only one who feels like crap about it."

Chris patted his back. "Your right…You are selfish."

Julius quickly stared back at him, looking in his eyes for an answer.

"It's not your fault. It never was, it never will be." Chris explained.

Julius smiled and put his headphones back on, he was content. His friend didn't blame him and will never blame him. But that doesn't mean all is alright.

He turned his gaze toward his father, Rick. He was conversing with their assistant coach.

Julius sneered. "Did you believe his cover story? You think he wasn't behind it?"

Chris shook his head. "Just because they don't have legitimate proof doesn't mean he isn't guilty."

"I find it hard to believe how accepting I am to having a dysfunctional family." Julius alleged.

"Yet another thing we have in common." After Chris said that he felt two arms sling themselves around his shoulders, when he turned his head he saw Jesse smiling at him mischievously.

"Were not that bad, Chris." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Julius started to choke up mockingly. "Oh, you guys are so loving." He turned toward his brother. "Aidan give a hug and let's make up!"

Aidan who had been having a conversation with his friends looked at him in a disgusted scowl. "Turn around and don't talk to me, you dork!"

Miles away the Red Hood was standing over the highest building in Gotham. Inspecting the spider tracer that was once on his ride.

"Hm, this is well, mechanic." He said to no one in particular.

'Almost as good as the old man use to make.' The Red Hood's eyes narrowed just thinking about his past life, and everything in it.

"Once I earn Spider-man's trust I'm going to be a better mentor than that monster ever was!" He yelled.

With a ferocious roar of his motorcycle he rode off the building and shot straight down. At that time many people were screaming from the bottom. But he kept his nerve and slammed the bike on a glass roof of a department store, shattering it completely.

"What on earth!" The owner screamed.

The Red Hood stared at him coldly and took out a five dollar bill. "Today's paper and a gum please."

The owner's eyes bleed red. "Hey, you better pay for these damages! I'm calling the police! Do you hear me!"

The Red Hood just sighed and took out his gun. Why must they always be so difficult.

"This will cost you a fortune, I hope your rich, why I ought-

BANG!

A clear shot to the heart, he was dead within seconds.

He than turned to the shivering assistance. "A real hunter goes for the kill, not for the joy of the kill, so you aim to kill with one bullet."

"Ye-yes., sir." He stuttered.

The Red Hood took his paper and a pack of gum. "So…how much does those Twinkies cost?"

The clerk got the Twinkies and typed on the machine. "That's three dollars and sixty cents."

The Red hood gave him his five. "Keep the change."

When the Red Hood looked at the paper he bellowed. "Wayne Enterprise, huh? I don't think so!" With that he rode out.

"Come again, sir!"

Julius looked at the room number he was assigned. "I can't believe it, I'm sharing a room with Aidan!"

Coach walked up to him laughing. "You know the rules, Julius. Rooms are done randomly."

Julius sighed, "This ain't right."

Chris patted him on the back.

'Room 203, Room 203.' He thought to himself, looking closely at each doors. "Here we go!"

He walked in and took a look around, it seemed like a ordinary hotel room, two beds, one bathroom.

He put his luggage down on a bed.

"That's my bed." A smooth voice reached Chris' ears. When he turned around he saw Johnny Hardy coming out of the bathroom.

"Oh, my bad." Chris looked him up and down. "So, you're my roommate?"

He held out his hand. "Johnny Hardy."

Chris gasped, "The detective?" He shook his hand happily.

Johnny smiled. "Yes. So you heard of me?"

"Dude, everybody who's alive has heard of you, you are of course the youngest world class detective in the history of NYPD."

"I get around, you know with the mystery industry." He sat down on the bed and his eyes narrowed. "I've been waiting to meet you for quiet some time…Chris."

Chris felt a tinge of fear run across his spine. "Oh, yeah. Well I'm not as famous as you, but I guess I'm a real people person."

"There's more to it than that." He chuckled. "By the way, Chris. You should really ease up on the fighting. The stress it puts on your body might age it faster than you want it to."

Chris was in shock. How did he know about all the fights he's been in. "What?"

Johnny lifted his right hand, the one he shook hands with. "I could tell by your grip, the feeling of the ripples from the scars you have gave it away. See ya.."

Johnny closed the door to the room and was quickly confronted by Aidan.

"Well, just the person I wanted to see."

Aidan took out a small electrical device out of his pocket. "Randomly my ass! Why'd you do it, John? Huh? Why'd you rig it so you'd be roommates with Chris?"

"That's none of your business, Miles. Now just go back to your room."

"I can't do that, until you tell me what it is you want with Chris!" He exclaimed.

Johnny gave him a long stare. Aidan didn't know it yet but every move he was making, everything he was saying was quickly being soaked in by the detective, growing up like he did. Choosing the profession he did he could use a person's mannerisms against them when he needed to. All he needed was to play his cards right.

"Chris? I don't know anybody named Chris. I just know I'm rooming with a random white guy of which I don't know his name."

Aidan glowered at him. "Cut bullshit, Hardy. I don't know what your plan is, I've been around you long enough to know when you're up to something."

Johnny smiled. "Correction, you THINK you know me well enough. We've learn a lot together me and you."

Johnny started to circle him predatorily. "Aidan, what we know it's so, captivating. Knowledge is power, like they say, why don't we use this?"

"Johnny, that's not what I want and your rich enough otherwise I wouldn't even be caught dead with you so shove your greed up your ass before I start talking about your 'little' secret. You feel me?" He uttered under his breath intimately. He moved closer until their nose were touching.

"100,000 dollars is a lot of money, Aidan. Are you sure you want to risk it by letting your personal shit get in the way." He told him smirking wickedly.

"Were here for Dwayne Powers and after that. Were done!" He was literally breathing intensity. "Now as far as I'm concern I'm gonna be watching you real closely. I'm gonna be on you like your mama at a white sale! You do anything to screw with Chris and it's your ass. You do something to screw with me and…well, let's say it'll be painful."

Johnny smirked arrogantly. "You want to protect Chris so badly, don't you? Well, that' fine. I'll back off, but remember. You lay a hand on me and you lose your pay day!"

"You'll lose your damn finger, if you don't back off!" Aidan scorned, walking away.

When Johnny was sure Aidan was gone he slowly opened the door and looked into the creak at Chris. He was currently unpacking his stuff.

"Maybe now is a good time to get him." He said to himself. Johnny fingered the knife in his pocket.

Chris looked through his pack, he looked at the one of the packs' tag and laughed. "I can't believe I swiped one of Jesse's packs!" He curiously looked through it.

'Lipsticks, cell phone, eyeliner, condoms.' He stopped. 'Condoms! Oh, baby no!'

A figure moved quietly in the room, Chris' spider sense couldn't even pick it up. He's hand was carrying a brash silver, the sunlight adding to the sharpness of the edge. He looked at Chris and smiled. It was all too easy.

Chris was still looking through the backpack, when he saw a letter. "N.Y.U. paternity tests?"

The figure got closer and closer, Chris was so engulfed by it he couldn't even sense it.

Closer and closer, he was so close. He was within a inch of him. He raised his hand up in the air getting ready to strike Chris on top of the head.

**CHAPOW!**

"Ow!" Chris looked up and saw Julius with a flyswatter.

"Julius, what the hell was that!"

Julius smiled sheepishly. "You had a fly on your head!" He sat down next to him. "Check it out." He pulled out the shiny object in his hand. "What do you think about my new and improve credit card!"

"Man, your credit's worse than Mike Tyson, how did you get a platinum?" He asked in shock.

"I got connections. Now come on and let's spend it!" Julius asked excitedly.

Chris shook his head. "No, I got to go."

"Where?"

"To find the Red Hood." He grabbed his spider tracker. "He showed up on radar a hour ago."

"Yeah, and it' all made possible by me! I made it and not once have you ever thanked me!" Julius whined.

Chris looked annoyed. "Man, shut up and cover for me while I'm gone."

The scenery in totally dark, it's 12:01. There is a full moon out, the roar of Gotham's city is earth shattering. The lights are blinding, like one false move and those neon lights could light the whole town on fire!

Spider-man looked down on his spider tracker again. "Gee, first he appears and than he disappears? Cheap piece of metal! I knew I should of just bought one at Radio Shack rather than build one."

Rather annoyed he swung around the city.

'I have to be careful, I no nothing about this place, so if I run into trouble I might struggle.' He continuously told himself.

When the spider thread stuck to a building something sharp quickly sliced through it causing Spider-man to fall out of proportion with his swing. He flips his body horizontally and rolls himself onto a building, nearly taking out a lightning rod, before he lands on all four onto a building.

"What the hell was that!" Spider-man looked around and saw what he was looking for.

Three feet away from him the Red Hood was staring down at him. "Hey, that was pretty good. Ever taught about joining the circus?"

"Was that a joke?" He leapt up, with a full head of steam he raised his first in mid-air and prepared to strike.

"Because he it wasn't funny!" Spider-man fist collided with pure cement as he looked down on the punctured concrete.

The Red Hood had jumped away just in time, he dusked his jacket and smirked. "Your strong. I like that."

With eyes wide open he turned towards him.

'He's fast, maybe too fast.'

The Red hood chuckled. "I hope your not giving in so easily." He motioned with his hands to bring it.

"Come on now, let's play."

The Red Hood gets in his stance and Spider-man does the same.

"I have to be smart about this." He mutters.

Than he yells like a maniac and charges at full speed. Throwing a punch, was not a smart move because The Red Hood caught it with ease, he than gets one in the stomach. Falling back The Red Hood was 'nice' enough to make sure he only collapsed on his knees.

"Did anybody tell you the story of the Tortes and the Hare? Patience is always the answer." He than twists Chris' arm making him scream in agony.

Chris reached up and grabbed his shoulder, trying his best to relieve some of the pressure.

The Red Hood chuckled. "Kid, just hitting me will be your true test."

He had enough. Quickly Chris flipped over so his arm was in reverse position, using the momentum he goes for a high-middle kick combination connecting with the Red Hood's jaw.

Falling back the Red Hood massaged his jaw and noticed trickles of blood starting to form at the base.

"I hit you. Now I think I'm ready for the midterm." He stated firmly.

Spider-man once again foolishly goes for a punch and Red Hood manages to get to his feet in time to block his attacks, ducking underneath Spider-man goes for a chop but the Red Hood moved way faster than him and elbowed him straight in the chest.

Falling back a little Spider-man takes a deep breath. "It's like he knows what moves I'm gonna make!"

Going back at it Spider-man tries a kick, standing up, but ends up being flung backwards. Once on his back, the Red Hood hovers over him and pulls out a sword, he goes for a huge cut but Spider-man flips back up and goes for a huge kick. It's caught once again by the Red Hood who in turn gets ready to strike back with the sword.

"Got you this time to freak!" Spider-man yelled. He spins around in a reverse and super kicks the sword and his head with the other foot!

Grabbing the fallen villain Spider-man muscle drags him across the pavement before hurling his wounded body headfirst into a wall, the entire structure cracking under the pressure.

Spider-man breathed heavily, "What's that Red Hood? Oh, you fainted, this is over. Great I'll pack up and leave, you know I'm starve after that!"

Walking away thinking the battle had been won he suddenly stopped when he felt his head burn. His spider sense told him otherwise.

He slowly turned around. "It' can't be."

Dirty, bruised, and confident. The Red Hood stood not too far away from him.

Wiping the blood from under his chin he than spat blood. "Turn your back on your opponent, but never your heart."

Red Hood took his jacket off to show he meant business. "Watch this, it's quite a doozy."

His body tense, than a whole punch of veins and muscles popped and ripped as the Red Hood's body stature increase ten folds!

'Holy crap! What brand of steroids is he on to make him that big!' Chris could feel himself shuddering, he suddenly realized that maybe he just found himself in way over his head.

"Well what do you think? I'm all muscle and all man. Look out ladies!" He said cockily flexing his pecks.

Spider-man coughed. "So….you work out a lot?"

The Red Hood ran head first toward him. Not expecting it he jumped out of the way. Once behind him he gave a swift punch in the stomach.

He didn't even feel anything. Grabbing him like a rag doll the Red Hood slammed heads with him.

Chris could feel blood trickling underneath his mask from the impact.

His mind was reeling, the Red Hood was extremely powerful.

Seizing Spider-man by the neck the Red Hood choke slammed him into the pavement, sending ripples of cracks throughout the platform.

Choking Spider-man like a mad man the Red Hood couldn't help but feel curious.

"So just who is the man behind the mask?"

Chris could feel the sleeve of his mask coming up.


End file.
